I am Arinna: Project A
by littlebabyturtlelove
Summary: (I don't know who I am or where I am. All I know is that there is some Fish Guy, a kid with a flying computer, and some dude in a lot of Yellow. Oh,and there are some crazy monsters chasing after us in an underground facility. No big.)Awoken by AquaLad/KidFlash/Robin, Arinna joins a new team of Heroes to save the world, and learn who she is in the process. It is gonna be weird.
1. I woke up in a pod bedchamber thing

_Disclaimer: I wish they were mine, but they are not. Young Justice belongs to both Cartoon Network and DC Comics. The little geniuses. Love them both. _

_However, the OC in this story known as, Arinna/Project A, is mine. _

**_Wahoo!_ Alright everyone, a new fanfic. I've been making a lot lately. It is Summer though, so I want to keep myself busy! This is my first Young Justice Fanfiction, so I please ask you go a little easy on me. Please please please!**

**I love all Justice League shows/comics/movies, so I thought I would try making my own fanfic off of them. As you all know though it is pretty hard to add an OC to a super hero type of show. **

**So I hope you all will give my character a chance. And I will not be hurt or anything if you don't like this fanfic/my character. You are all entitled to your own opinion. However, I do appreciate constructive criticism. Any ideas you have that you think will improve this story, please don't hesitate to tell me. **

**So we begin. I'm not sure how this will turn out, but lets do this! **

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I APOLOGIZE BEFORHAND FOR ANY SPELLING AND/OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES!**

_Where am I?_

_Isn't that cliché? But oh is it true. I have no idea where I am. I'm not even sure how I got here. Why am I here? Where is here? I think that is basically the same type of question as 'Where am I' but oh well. _

_Don't you hate these moments? When you just can't remember what happened the day before or when you went to sleep? I know I do. _

"Hey."

_Ah! Who was that!? A voice? It… It must be someone else. _

I opened my eyes, which I now just realize are closed, to check who it was, but my vision was blurry_. _Flashes of Red and yellow blinded me for a second. My head bounding, I squinted my eyes, groaning. Unable to handle the intense colors, I closed my eyes again, giving my brain a second to catch up with everything that is going on.

Breathing calming breaths, a shudder shots up my spine.

_Oh jeez- it was cold in here! This was like freezer cold! I'll get sick in this. Can someone get me a jacket or something? _

_And now that I think about it, I don't think I'm wearing any shoes or socks. Definitely not good. _

"Hey. Are you alright?"

_There is that voice again. It is kind of freaking me out. I know is it close, but I can't seem to open my eyes to look at who ever is speaking to me. I'm not even completely sure they are here. This could just be a dream. That would be sad if I was just imagining that voice _

_I mean, it has just been so long since I've heard another being's voice. _

_…Wait, has it been really that long? That was a weird thought. I can't remember the last time I saw another person. _

Warm hands are placed on my shoulders suddenly, gripping them tightly._ To most it wouldn't be much, but to me, it was like those two hands were suddenly pulling me into reality. Or… pulling me wherever they were. _

"Hey come on. Snap out of it. Can you hear me?"

_They were shaking me awake now. Trust me when I say I am trying mysterious voice. Really, I am. Just, give me a moment please. _Feeling my head turn from side to side, I re-opened my eyes.

_There were so many flashes of different colors, it made me feel lightheaded. It was like one of those weird 70's psychedelic moments. _

Forcing down the feeling of need to upchuck whatever was in the pits of my stomach, I turned towards the source of the voice.

It was… somebody. A boy I think. He was wearing some sort of Yellow clothing all over him that was mixed with red here and there. After a few seconds of gawking at the boy, blinking like an awe struck child who just saw some ice cream, my vision began to clear.

The boy is well built and at least a couple inches taller than myself. He's covered in a yellow suit that turns red when it gets to his knees, than back to yellow at his feet. On his chest is a white circle with a red lightning bolt in the middle. _It was a really strange outfit. _

"Hey there." He smiled down at me. He has green eyes and from the looks of it, spiky red hair. And, what the- what are those things sticking out the sides of his head? They look like weird red lightning bolts. _What strange earpieces. Who am I to judge though? I don't even know what I look like…. Or… or…_

_W-Who I am. _

_Oh my gosh. Who am I? Oh my god! WHO AM I?! What's going on?!_

As if sensing I was panicking, the boy's eyes widened. "Whoa, hey! Hey! Take it easy." He said when I began to struggle against his grip. "Chill out! I'm trying to help!"

"No!" I felt myself scream, yanking away from his grip to slam into some sort of wall behind me. Stunned, the boy held a hand out to me.

"Hey! It is okay. Just chill out for a second, lady." He tried to say. Feeling similar to a wild animal in a cage, I looked at the boy with fear. _It was one thing to not know who I was, but now that I thought about it, who was this boy? What was with his weird outfit? What did he want?_

_My brain screamed at me to run. That I was in danger. I wasn't supposed to be here. This place was dangerous and I should get as far away from here as possible._

_It was kind of hard to run though since this kid was blocking the only exit I had. And with how I was feeling right now, I was not in any condition to fight. _

"Kid Flash." Another voice spoke up behind him. It was deep, almost soothing. "Let me handle this."

The boy in yellow looked over his shoulder, sighed, and stepped back. _I felt tempted to book it pass him as soon as he moved out of my way, but something held me back. I'm not sure what it was, but something in my brain told me to wait a second. Hear these guys out. _

So I stayed in my place. When I was sure the boy in yellow was at a safe distance away from me, I relaxed a bit. Keeping my back to the wall behind me, I frowned at how cold it was. It didn't feel like concrete, it was more like metal. Snapping to look at it, I was stunned to find I wasn't in a room at all. I was standing in some sort of chamber that was upright. _It was opened, obviously, but to be inside it was freaking me out. It was completely glass, sort of like the class coffin they but Snow White in, and the wall I was leaning against wasn't really a wall, more like a metal table. _

_…Who is Snow White?_

_Okay, yeah, no. That topic aside. Going back to the weird pod thing I am in. _

_Was I in this thing this whole time? What is this thing anyway? Some sort of bed? A bedchamber? Weird. _

Looking around wildly, I jumped when someone new stepped forward, coming into the light. It was another boy, but this one looked a little older than the last. He was tall, with dark skin that had strange black lines running down his whole body. Just like the last boy he was well built, and in a tight red shirt and long black pants. His hair was shaved, and from the lighting it looked like he was blond.

_…Did he have blades sticking out from his back? _From his shoulders I could see two blade handles sticking out. They didn't look like normal blade handles, but then again, what did _normal _blades even look like?

Feeling uneasy, I scanned the boy up and down, looking for any sign of threatening intentions. He didn't seem to mean me any harm and approached me slowly, keeping his hands up to show he had no weapons actually in his hands. Though I'm sure it would only take him a few seconds to grab those swords on his back.

_ Who was this guy though? And who was that other boy in yellow? What is going on? Who- OH WHOA! Are those gills on the side of his neck? _

Feeling my eyes double in size, I gawked at the three lines on each side of the boy's neck. They were definitely gills. Was he some sort of fish? A fish-human hybrid or something?

_That is so wicked! I'm not joking this guy has gills! How weird is that? _

_I guess that means he can breath underwater. Yet he can also be out of water? So does that mean he also has normal lungs? That is pretty convenient. _

"Please stay calm. We wish you no harm." The Fish boy, I have now named him, said soothingly, placing a hand over his chest in some sort of vow. "We only wish to free you from your imprisonment."

_Imprisonment? I was being held prisoner or something? Am I a criminal? Aww, I don't want to be a criminal. I wonder what I did? I don't remember. _

As if sensing I was confused, the boy continued. "You are in Cadmus." He added.

_Cad-what? I have no idea what that is. Is it a place? A country? A building? What is it? Cadma or um- Cadmus, I think is what he said. I admit that sounded familiar but… I don't really remember anything about it. _

_Isn't that a shock? I'm starting to get sick of not being able to remember anything. _

Unsure, I gave my pod another look. I wanted to say it was like any normal pod, but this is the first pod I've ever seen, so I'm not sure. Oh, hey, wait a minute.

_What is that?  
_Above me there was a small creature within a glass. It was tiny, gray, and had little horns sticking out from its head. It was in my pod with me, but I wasn't sure what it was.

"Robin." I snapped my attention back to Fish boy when he spoke. "What is that… creature, right there?" he pointed to the little thing I was looking at. _Oh? They don't know what it is either?_

"That little guy above her is a Ginomorph Nome. They are telepathic. They have been teaching her. Apparently they have kept her under a strict sleep for a couple months." A third, and much younger sounding voice, spoke up. Shocked, I looked over Fish man's shoulder to see a small boy working some sort of… air computer.

_Seriously, it was a computer that was levitating in the air. It looked like it was coming out from his wristwatch…thingie. It was weird. That aside though, where do all these people keep appearing from? And what are… Ginomaphs? Or um, Ginomats. Whatever he just said!_

"From what it says here, this girl has been here for a while." The boy added with the computer added. The boy, like the others, had a pretty well built body. He had a mask on that covered his eyes, but from here you could tell he had black hair. He wore red like the others, but had a yellow belt around his waist and a large R on the side of his chest. I wonder what the R stood for_? I wasn't sure, but what I do know is that I am extremely jealous of that cape. I want a cape. I would love a cape. _

"Why are they keeping you here? Who are you?" The Fish man continued to ask me questions. Unsure on how to answer any of those questions, I shuffled my feet. _Uh… shouldn't you be the one telling me why I am here? _

I ended up just shaking my head a few times, keeping as far away from the men as I could. _They didn't seem like bad people who would hurt me, but looks can be deceiving. Who knows why they are here or what they want. _

Eyes widening at my lack of responses, Fish man looked back at the other two, then back at me. "Do you know who you are?" he asked softly.

_Isn't that the question of the day?_

I lowered my gaze, struggling to think of something, anything, to help me with who I am. I couldn't seem to remember a thing though. It hurt my brain to think about it for too long.

"Can you at least speak?" Yellow man who I first saw when waking up asked bluntly, only to get an elbow to the gut by the boy with the R and Cape. "Ow! It was just a question!"

Feeling uneasy, I stared at the three for a few seconds before opening my mouth. _Could I speak? I know I can scream, that is for sure. "_…I…" I almost shocked myself when my voice came out. "I… I can–" I paused to clear my throat. "Speak." I whispered softly, my voice cracking a bit for not using my voice often.

"Oh! You can." Boy in yellow smiled. "That makes this so much easier."

"Kid." Fish man said sternly, sending him a look to keep quiet. The boy apparently known as, Kid, clamped his mouth shut.

Looking to me, Fish man's smile returned. "You are in Cadmus." He began to explain. "A secret underground facility. We do not know everything they are doing down here exactly, but we found you within this pod. We hoped that if we woke you, you could explain to us what Cadmus was doing."

_Oh I see. Well, sorry I'm not really a big help. Honestly, I think I'm adding more confusion to the puzzle since I can't remember who I am or how I got here. _

_"_Big help this was." Kid sighed. "Though, we did get to rescue a cute girl." He winked at me.

Feeling myself blush, not expecting such a compliment, I shuffled back, pressing my back into my pod as far as possible. "S-Sorry."

"It is alright. We place no blame on your shoulders." Fish man said quickly. "We must ask though, if you remember, can you tell us why you are here? What were they using you for? Are you apart of their experiments?"

"Slow down the questions Aqua Lad." The younger boy behind them with the flying computer chuckled. "The lady just woke up." He snickered, seeing how wide my eyes were getting with every question Fish man asked.

_Can you blame me? I can't even remember my own name, so of course I don't know what Cadmus wanted with me. _

"I apologize." Fish boy said quickly.

"Hey!" Kid suddenly perked up, as if he suddenly got an idea. "How about you come with us? I'm sure the league could help you out." He grinned.

_Huh? The League? What was that? I'm not sure I'm comfortable with going with people I don't really know. _

_"_We can't just leave her here." The boy with the cape agreed, looking to Fish boy. Nodding with them, Fish Boy stepped towards me.

"We wish to help you-" he paused when I flinched back. _I didn't mean to, but I was just a little iffy about all these people. How was I sure I could trust them?_

"Please." Fish Boy's voice grew soft as he held his hand out. "Let us help you."

_I honestly wanted to run, or maybe just crawl back into my little pod and stay there. I felt like if I was in the pod, no one could actually hurt me. However, the more I stared at this boy, the more I felt… safe. Like I could trust these three. I wasn't sure why, but I felt that way. _

_I feel safe with them. _

Slowly extending out my hand, I placed it into his. His hand was warm.

Slowing wrapping his fingers around mine, he helped me step down from my pod. When I get to the floor, I stumbled, feeling extremely unbalanced.

Placing a hand on my back, Fish man helped balance me. "It is alright." He assured. "We've got you."

Looking up to meet his gaze, I felt myself believe what he said. I looked to the other two to see they had similar smiles on their faces.

_I was okay. I was scared and confused, but I was okay as long as I stayed with these three. At least… I hope I was okay. _

_"_T….Thank you." I whispered.

"Hey. That is the job of heroes." Kid winked at me. "I'm Kid Flash by the way."

_Now that was a strange name. _

_What was… A hero? Something about that word sounded really comforting. I wasn't sure what the full definition of a Hero was, but I felt like it was something I could rely on. _

_"_Hero?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Yeah. Heroes." Kid nodded.

"I'm Robin." The boy in the cape smirked, stepping forward, practically pushing Kid Flash out of the way.

"And I, am Aqua lad." The fish man smiled at me.

_I wanted to say a name back but I didn't have one to say. At least, I don't think I do. _

"I… I'm…" I looked at my feet. Gripping my head, I flinched at the sharp pain I felt in the back of my skull.  
"Oh hey-" Kid Flash said quickly, looking worried. "It is alright. We'll figure out a name for you." He glanced at Robin who suddenly pulled out his flying computer again.

"It says here your name for Cadmus is project number 0245, Project A. Also known as, _Arinna_."

"Arinna?" I titled my head. _Was that my name? I wasn't sure. It kind of sounded familiar, so it must be. "_Arinna." I smiled. "Arinna." I said again, feeling pleased to actually have a name.

"Yeah, you see." Kid Flash grinned. "Arinna is a pretty name." he reached up and ruffled my hair. I didn't flinch away at his touch this time. I wonder if you count that as an improvement?

Stepping back a bit, I looked at the three. "…So… um… w-why are you here?" I thought I would get out some questions of my own while we had the time.

"To investigate Cadmus." Robin explained. "Bat-man, or um… the League, has had suspicions on this place for a while."

"And lookie what we found! A little Arinna!" Kid Flash chuckled.

_Oh. Okay. So they are investigators. Like detectives. Cool. _

_"_You said that name before. What is this, League, that you speak of?" I asked.

Shocked that I didn't know, the boys looked at each other. "You know, the Justice League." Kid Flash waved his hand.  
'…" I starred at them, unblinking. _Am I suppose to know what that means? Is it a normal thing everyone knows about?_

"The League of Heroes?" Kid Flash tried again.

"A League of Heroes?" my eyes widened. _There was that word again. Heroes. And this time, there was a whole League of them. If Kid and the others are Heroes, does that mean there are a whole bunch of other people like them? Do they all dress in funny costumes? Or is that just what people normally wear?_

_I am so out of the loop. _

"Oh whoa-" Kid Flash placed a hand on my shoulder, shaking his head. "You have so much to learn."

Shrinking down, I frowned. "I… do?"

"Don't not worry my friend." Aqua Lad placed a hand on my shoulder. "We shall teach you."

_Oh okay, that gives me a little relief. _

Smiling, I nodded. _These people were nice. I like them. _

"Ah!" Kid Flash gasped. "She smiled!" I jumped, not expecting him to yell

"Jeez Kid, scare the poor girl to death why don't you?" Stepping towards me, Robin smiled slyly at me and wrapped his arm around me shoulder. "This way Milady." He led me forward.

"Hey!" Kid yelled behind us. "Not fair Rob!"

Leading me forward, Robin stopped right in front of another Computer.

_You know, I didn't really look around too much at where we were, but now that I am I can't help but think…. WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE WE?  
We were surrounded by rock, so that must mean we were underground. But that wasn't even the worse part. For some reason, there were strange looking tubes around us. And within the pods were odd creatures that were currently generating electricity. At least, that is what I think they were doing. They were weirdly shaped and blue, looking similar to lightning bolts. _

_What were they doing here? It was kind of creepy. I really didn't like this place. I didn't like it at all. _

"W-What are you doing?" I asked when Robin approached the computer.

_"_I'm going to figure out what else Cadmus is up to. Maybe we can learn a few more things about you as well." He smirked. _Oh, that would be nice. Go right on ahead Robin. _

Grabbing a plug from his watch, Robin plugged it into the computer and brought up his floating computer again. Being this close to the flying to computer, I finally got to get a good look at it. _It was amazing! It was so high tech and I didn't even know what half of the things on the screen even meant, but I didn't care. This whole thing was just so cool. Robin also seemed to really know what he was doing. He must be super smart. _

Gawking at the device, I think I heard Robin chuckle next to me. _Is he laughing at me? Why? Do I have something on my face? Or maybe it is because I am huddling close to him like a lost puppy? _

_I dunno… either one I guess. _

Typing in a few things, Robin continued his search through Cadmus' computer systems. Unsure of what he was doing, I watched quietly. After a few seconds, his eyes widened when more creatures, similar to the ones in these pods, appeared on the screen.

There were a few different creatures, all of different shapes. They all looked pretty scary if you asked me. _I wonder if they are like the monsters in those pods? _

_What are monsters even doing here anyway? _

"They call them Ginomorphs." Robin announced to the others. "Whoa! Look at the stats on these things!" he pointed to a few of them. "Super strength. Telepathy. Razor claws. These are living weapons!' he exclaimed.  
"They're engineering an army." Kid narrowed his eyes. "But for who?"

_I still wasn't sure what was going on, but it sounded pretty serious. Even just looking at those monsters freaked me out, but who knows what would happen if they actually started attacking people. _

_A whole army of these things could… really cause some damage. _

_"_Is Arinna apart of this?" Aqua lad stepped forward to look over Robin's shoulder.

_Oh, good question. Am I? _I leaned in a bit more to look at the screen. Typing in a few things, Robin clicked a filed that said **Project A. **

When he pulled it up, a picture of me, which was creepy, and several other files popped up.

"Not that I can tell." Robin sighed. "There isn't much about her that I can actually get into. Most of this is triple encrypted. It will take me a while to hack into it."

_Cadmus is filled with an army of living weapons Killing machines. And I was here within the place they were making them? Am I… a monster too? _

Looking down at my hands, I frowned. _Was I a monster? I didn't look like one but…_

"Am I… like those monsters?' I asked softly. The three paused to look over their shoulders at me. They all seemed really good at reading my expression because Kid Flash placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Of course not." He smiled. "You're too cute to be a weapon." He winked.

Not feeling overly flattered or in the mood for flirting of any kind, if that was what the even was, I looked at my feet.

_I was in one of the pods they used to make living weapons… so shouldn't that say I am one of them too? I don't remember anything, so… what if I was? I mean, I don't look like any of those monsters, and I don't feel anything special about myself, but still. _

_What if I started attacking people?! What if I changed into a monster randomly? What if-?!_

"Hey, don't worry about it." Robin smiled over his shoulder, interrupting my thoughts. "You're nothing like any of these guys up here." He motioned to the screen.

"Yeah." Kid patted my back. "So come on, show us another one of those smiles."

I just stared at him. _How could I really smile at a time like this? "_…Or not." He looked away awkwardly.

"Rest assured Arinna. If you were one of these… creatures, I'm sure your true nature would have revealed yourself as one already." Aqua Lad said soothingly.

"Yeah. You don't have horns, or claws, or weird eyes." Kid added, trying to be comforting.

_…I guess that makes sense. I don't feel like going on killing rampages. So, I guess I am fine. _

"Oh wait! Hold on. There is something else." Robin suddenly announced, looking back at his screen. "Project Kr." He pressed to open it. When it didn't open, he grumbled. "It is triple encrypted. I can't-"

"_Don't move!" _A deep voice growled from across the room. Jumping, I instantly ran to hide behind Aqua Lad.

_…Don't judge. I can only handle so many people around me at once. And that voice didn't exactly sound calm and soothing like Aqua Lad's did. _

Peeking over Aqua Lads shoulder, I watched a new person, a Man, run into the room. He was tall, and was wearing a large blue battle suit. Are his arms was yellow armor that matched the yellow helmet on his head that covered his whole face.

…There was also some weird little creature on his shoulder. It looked like the same thing that was in my pod. It was kind of cute. It just sat there, blinking at me.

_If I wasn't freaking out, I might consider taking that little guy home with me and keeping him. _

_…If I had a home. _

Anyway, at the man's side, there were waist-sized monsters with razor sharp claws. Claws that could rip a person limb for limb. _Creepy and disturbing. I think I'm gonna have nightmares. Unless this is just one big nightmare, which would be very strange. _

Coming to a halt, the man paused. Staring at us, his eyes began to widen in realization. "Wait. Robin? Aqua lad? Kid Flash?" he asked, shocked. _Oh, so he knew them? Is that a good thing? _

_ "_At least he got your name right." Robin snickered at Kid Flash, who frowned.

"I know you." Aqua lad said. "You're Guardian. A hero."

_A hero? Heroes like the others were? Hero meant he was a good guy, right? So then, why was he running in here sounding like he wanted to attack us? He isn't attacking us of course, but he looked ready too. _

_"_I do my best." Guardian smiled.

_…Confused. Is he a good guy? Is he bad? How do I know if someone is a bad or good guy?_

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid flash demanded, looking as confused as me. _At least I wasn't the only one confused. _

"I think that is my question boys. I'm chief of security here. You are trespassing." Guardian said. He paused when he saw me peeking out from behind Aqua lad's shoulder. "Project A!" his eyes widened. "You released her from her pod?"

_Hmm? Is it a bad thing that I am out? He didn't sound angry, just surprised so I guess it isn't that big of a deal. I mean, it is a huge deal for me. I like being out of that thing. I can stretch my leg. _

"Yeah we did!" Kid flash growled. "And you better start explaining what she was doing in there in the first place!"

_It was sweet how Kid Flash was trying to get answers for me, but at the same time, I was freaking out about this whole Project A thing. Apparently these people had plans for me. I only wish I knew what Project A was in detail. _

With a sigh Guardian shook his head. "Listen kids, I can't explain anything right now. I'm sure we can call the Justice League and figure this out." He was trying to make a compromise.

_Justice League? The group of Heroes Kid Flash was talking about? And, don't get me wrong here, I'm freaking out, but this Guardian guy doesn't seem like a bad guy. He seems to know Aqua lad and the others, and they say he is a hero. Maybe not everything Cadmus is doing is bad and that is why he is helping?_

_…At least I think. I don't know! I'm just winging this. Don't judge me conscious! I just woke up like… 5 minutes ago!_

"You really think the Justice League is going to be okay with you creating weapons and keeping people here against their will?!" Kid flash demanded.

"Weapons?" The Guardian look confused. He looked ready to ask what KF meant, when suddenly the little creature on his shoulder began to glow. Eyes widening, he stammered, "What have I… ugh." He reached up to press his hand to his head.

_He looked like he was in pain. Was he alright?_

_Enemy._

My eyes widened when a voice filled my head. _What was that?_

_Enemy. Kid Flash, Robin, Aqua lad, they are all enemies. Destroy. Destroy. _

Leaning into Aqua lad, I held my head. _W-Who's voice was this?_

_"_Arinna?' Aqua Lad looked back at me, concerned.

Lifting my head, I looked up at Guardian. _Was… he hearing this voice too? _

"I… My head…" he groaned. _Destroy them! Leave no survivors. Retrieve the Project at all cost. _

As if something snapped in his mind, Guardian straightened, and narrowed his eyes. "Take them down hard!" He growled, suddenly going through a massive personality change. "No mercy! Put Project A back in her pod!" he snapped his hands towards us.

The monsters the Guardian had with him charged forward.

_Oh jeez! Freaking out! Freaking out! FREAKING OUT! What was that voice? He did something to the Guardian. I… I don't-!_

Before the beasts could get close, Robin dived in front of us and threw a few smoke pellets to the ground. Coughing when the gas filled the area, I stumbled back. Losing where the others were through the smoke, I back up into a table.

_I don't like smoke. _

Forcing myself to stay calm, knowing it wouldn't do me any good to panic; I look around at my surroundings. All around me I could hear all sorts of screeching and what sounded like punching. Were the others fighting those monsters- or um, Ginomorphs?

"K-Kid? Aqua Lad?! Robin?!" I called. Brushing some dust out of my face, I narrowed my eyes into the smoke. _Curse smoke for being so dense. _

"Arinna! Where are you?!" I faintly heard Kid Flash yell my name.

Turning around, circling where I was, I couldn't seem to see anything through this smoke. _"_I'm over here-" I trailed off when I saw what looked like a form heading towards me. Thinking it was Kid Flash I moved towards it, only to find out it was actually a Ginomorph.

I screamed when the beast lunged at me. Ducking, barely missing a claw to the face, I scrambled the opposite direction. "Bad Ginomorph!" I yelled at it. "Bad!" Pushing through the smoke, I stumbled.

Running as fast as my legs would carry me, I screamed when I ran into someone. It was Aqua Lad. _Thank goodness. For a second there, I almost started to hyperventilate. _

"It is alright!' he yelled, grabbing my wrists before I could panic anymore. "We got you."

Nodding wildly, I lowered my hands. Nodding back, Aqua lad looked up. "Watch out!" he yelled, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me towards him. With his other hand, he grabbed his handle on his back, and yanked it out.

My eyes doubled in size when he pulled it out to reveal a Water blade. Seriously, water formed into a blade when he took it out. He used this blade to slame the approaching Ginomorph into the ground.

"…Whoa. How… How did you do that?!" I gawked up at him. Smiling down at me, he pulled me towards the exit.

"You could say it is one of my many gift given to me by my king." He said.

_King? Aqua Lad works for a king? That… is extremely cool. And it sort of fits him for some reason. He just seems like on of those knights in shinning armor types._

"Kid!' Aqua Lad called into the cloud of smoke. Jumping out from the cloud, Kid Flash landed next to us. "Here!" He looked at me, "Come on Arinna! We're getting out of here." Rushing forward, Kid flash scooped me up bridal style and ran out of the room.

I almost screamed again. He was fast. _I mean, fast! I felt like I was on a roller coaster! I think I actually screamed. Kid was going faster than any human should have been able to. This wasn't normal. _

_Did he have cool powers like Aqua Lad water sword thing? _

As we ran through the hall, Aqua lad right behind his, alarms were going off all around us. From the alarms, all other lights were off except for the alarms red sirens. It made it sort of hard to see where we were going.

Turning around the corner, I could see Robin at the end of it, near the elevator. He seemed to be hacking into it. Seeing Robin as well, Kid Flash growled slightly, most likely angry that Robin ran ahead of them.  
"Way to be a team player Rob!" Kid flash growled when we got close enough.

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin asked innocently. _No. No we were not. _

Setting me on my feet, we looked back to see Aqua Lad running towards us, a few beats on his tail.

"It's open!" Robin grabbed my arm and yanked me into the elevator with Kid Flash. The door began to close and Aqua Lad dove it, barely making it as the door closed, locking the Ginomorphs out.

_….Ahaha, oh my god. I think I'm gonna faint. What the heck is going on? Can someone please explain? Please~?_

Feeling myself stumble back, my back hit the elevator wall. Sliding down to the ground, I let out a heavy sigh. _I don't think my heart can take any more excitement. Can we take a quick 5-minute break? Or maybe like, an hour?_

"Hey, you okay?" Kid flash kneeled next to me.

"…Y-Y…Yeah." I nodded slowly. "Just, trying not to faint or anything." I laughed nervously.  
"Well you're doing great. We'll be out of here soon. Promise." Kid flash said with a kind smile.

_These three were nice. I'm glad they were the ones to find me. _

_…I wonder if anyone is out there looking for me? Or has Cadmus always been my home? Did they capture me? I can't remember. I don't know. I wish I did, but I don't. _

_Ugh, this is so frustrating. I want to remember soon. _

"Okay now-" Kid Flash trailed off when he looked towards the top of the elevator to see that instead of decreasing, like the should have been, they were increasing. Meaning that instead of going up, we were just going deeper into Cadmus.

_"_We're heading down?" Aqua lad questioned.

"Dude! Out is up! We need to get Arinna out of here." Kid flash glared at Robin.

"Excuse me?" Robin frowned. "Project Kr is down, on Sub level 52."

_So we were heading there? Oh… okay then. I guess. Whatever. I don't really care at this point. Just as long as I can get a quick break to rest. Kr might actually be important anyway. Maybe it might answer some things, who knows?_

"This is out of control." Aqua lad sighed, pressing his finger to his temple. "Perhaps…" he paused to look back at us. "Perhaps we should contact the league?" he asked.

_Again with this Justice league. They must be pretty cool people. I wanna meet them. _

_"_We are already heading down to level 52. I say we at least check it out." Robin said.

_"_Dude." Kid Flash growled, snapping a look at him. "What about Arinna?" he motioned to me. Lifting my head, I blinked at them. _Oh don't put me in the middle of this fight please? I don't like being the person in the middle. I feel like that has happened a lot to me already. _

"She is fine as long as she stays with us." Robin smirked. "Right, Arinna?" he smiled at me.

"…Uh… Yes?" I frowned. _I don't know. _

"See." Robin smirked.

"You can't put her on the spot like that." Kid Flash shoved Robin slightly.

"Hey-" Robin looked ready to fight when suddenly the elevator door open. _We had arrived on level 52. Good thing too. I don't think having a fight on an enclosed elevator is such a good idea. _

Glaring at Kid Flash for a few seconds, Robin ran out of the elevator and down the really weird looking hall. _Seriously. This wasn't metal. It was like we were in a monster's stomach! None of this look like a normal cave! Weird glob bubbles were sticking out of the walls. It was messed up. _

Grumbling a bit, Kid flash look at me. "I guess we are already here." he shrugged, not sounding sure of himself. Aqua Lad sighed.

"I apologize Arinna. It seems we must delay your escape." He sent me an apologetic look.

"Oh uh… no." I shook my head. "It is alright."

Looking pleased, Kid Flash smiled. "This way then." He suddenly bowed like a gentleman and motioned me forward. Giving him a weak smile, I moved out of the elevator and after Robin.

_So many weird things are happening already, how much worse could it get?_

_…Oh wait I shouldn't say that. Thing will just get worse if I say that. _

Running down the Hallway, we all paused when we came to an intersection of hallways.

"Which way?" Aqua lad asked as he pulled me down to hide behind a few barrels.

"Yeah." Robin sighed in agreement. "Bizarre looking hallway one? Or bizarre looking hallway 2?"

"Um… bizarre looking hallway 2?" I suggested.

"Why that one?" Robin looked at me.

_…Why that one indeed? I wasn't sure. I just felt like that was the right way to go for some reason. _

I shrugged. "Intuition." the more I stared at that hallway, the more I got this feeling that there was something important down that way. Like... there was someone waiting for me down there, or something.

"My Mom always tells me not to doubt a Women's intuition." Kid Flash beamed. "I say we go with what Arinna said."

_Aww, that is sort of sweet. Thanks Kid-_

**_HOLD_**

Someone yelled at us. Whipping around, we were shocked to see another Ginomorph. This one was different from the others though. He had two very large horns and looked very similar to a human. He didn't have the same skin color of course, but he was wearing cloths like a human.

Lifting up his hand, the Ginomorphs horns began to glow. Two barrels lifted up from the ground and shot towards us suddenly.

Ducking down, I screamed when the barrels exploded above us. _That definitely isn't normal! Did he just throw those things at us with his brain?! What the heck!_

Grabbing something from his belt, Robin threw them at the Ginomorph. They had almost hit his face when the Ginomorphs horns began to glow again and the objects Robin threw stopped mid air and exploded.

_…That was kind of cool. Or at least, it WAS cool, till he threw another couple barrels at us. _

_"_Come on!' Aqua lad grabbed my hand and tugged me up to my feet. "This way!" we ran towards bizarre looking hallway 2. _Oh well, I wanted to go down this way anyway. _

Running as fast as my legs could carry me, we all booked it down the hall. Kid Flash ended up speeding ahead of us to check for danger. Rushing around a corner, I was surprised to see Kid Flash and this other Scientist Lady were both on the ground. Kid must have come around the corner and ran into her. _Poor Lady. _

Looking at us dumbfounded, Kid looked back at the closing door behind him. Rushing to his feet, he grabbed a near by canister and slammed it in between the door to keep it open.

**Project Kr **is what the door said.

_Oh hey, look. We found Kr. One mission accomplished! Though, I'm not overly excited to see it. I don't even know what it is. So... yeah.  
_

"Hurry!" Kid waved at us to pick up the speed, unsure of how long the canister could hold the door in place. Diving through the small crack, I rolled onto my side, followed by Robin and Aqua lad.

Looking through the door crack, Aqua Lad narrowed his eyes to see Guardian and a few other Ginomorphs speeding around the corner. Lifting his foot, he kicked the canister out of place, quickly closing the door.

When the door was closed, Robin rushed to the computer and started messing with it. In seconds he smiled and looked back at us. "I disabled the door." He announced. "We're safe."

_Yay!_

"We're trapped." Aqua lad frowned, helping me to my feet.

_Oh... Dang it._

"So much for a rescue, huh?" Robin gave me an apologetic frown.

"Oh uh…" I lowered my gaze. "I thought… you were doing pretty good so far." I shrugged honestly. _I don't think I could do any better. I would have been caught long ago. _

Aqua Lad smiled at me.

"Uh, guys?" Kid flash called to us, sounding weary. I hadn't even realized he wasn't standing wit us. "You're gonna want to see this."

Moving to stand next to him towards the center of the room, I frowned when he clicked a button on the control panel in front of him. Suddenly, several lights began to turn on, sending a spotlight to the very center of the room, where a large pod was.

It was similar to the pod that I was in, but there was one big difference.

Inside, was a boy. A boy wearing all white with a red **S** drawn on his chest. Above him, in little jars, were more or those little Ginomorphs. They looked like they were asleep though, just like the boy.

_I felt like this should have some huge meaning, but I wasn't sure. I had no idea who this boy was. But the others did. And the others were shocked by it. _

_No, the almost looked horrified by it. _

_This boy must have been really important. _

_...Jeez, my feet hurt. I need to get some socks._

_…And some shoes._

**_And we are done! YAY! I'm so happy to finish this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! _**

**_Yes, I used my OC Arinna in this story. I love Arinna. She is my main OC. She is also in my TMNT fanfics as well. I'm gonna try a different direction for here now though. I want people to get to know Arinna in her Teenage years. Her crazy teenage years. _**

**_For those who have read my other stories with Arinna, I just want to say here and now that this version of Arinna is not connected with the Arinna from other fanfics. Just letting you all know. _**

**_I hope you all enjoyed! I hope the chapter made sense and none of you were lost! If you were, let me know and I can explain... or re-write. Either one XD_**


	2. We live! We are people!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters. However, I do own Arinna, the Oc within this story!_

**_Author's Note: Hi everyone! Chapter two is up and ready! First off, I want to thank you all so much for being supportive of this story! THANK YOU! THANK YOU_**

**_Again, I apologize before hand for any spelling and/or grammar errors. _**

**_Word count: 8000 words. (...0.0 I'm really pushing myself here people XD Though to some of you, this might be child's play XD)_**

_Summary Of Last Chapter, Told by Arinna: Hi there. I'm Arinna. I don't know my last name. I'm not even sure I have one. All I do know is that my life as been turned upside down. I can't remember who I am or where I am from. _

_I'm… I don't know how old I am either. I think I'm a teenager. Maybe 16? 17?_

_I dunno. _

_Approximately 30 minutes ago I was rescued by my new friends. Their names are Aqua lad, Kid Flash, and Robin. They are heroes who found me in this weird underground place called Cadmus. I've come to trust these three with my life and agreed to go with them to the surface. _

_On our way though we ran into a little trouble. Cadmus monsters known as Ginomorphs attacked us, trapping us in this room called, Kr. What we didn't know though is that we weren't alone. Within this room was a boy in a containment pod just like I was. This boy was project Kr._

_From what I can tell, this boy is very important to Cadmus, and might just be our only way of getting out of this mess._

_I just hope he'll help us. _

**_-000-Chapter Start-000-_**

Moving around the control table, Kid Flash approached the Pod with caution. "Big K little r! The atomic symbol for Krypton!" Kid flash gasped in realization.

_Yeah I have no idea what that is. Krypton? Kid Flash said it was the Atomic Symbol, so it is some sort of element? I've never heard of it, but then again, I don't know a lot of things. _

"Clone?" KF looked back at the others.

_How did they know it was a clone? Do they know a guy like him?_

"Robin?" Aqua lad looked to him for answers.

"Oh uh… right." Still a little baffled, Robin connected his wrist computer to the computer in the room. When it was hacked, he began to read all the information of the boy in front of us

"Weapon designation, _Super Boy_." He began to read. "A Clone force grown in… 16 weeks?!" his eyes doubled in size.

_A clone grown in 16 weeks? That is amazing. That is like growing a plant! And he looks so… human. Not even a normal baby is grown that fast. _

"From DNA required from Super Man." Robin finished. _Super Man. Who was that?_  
"Stolen from Super Man." Aqua Lad corrected with a frown.

"There is no way the big guy knows about this." KF narrowed his eyes. _They all seem really upset about this? I guess this Super Man is really important to them. _

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7." Robin continued.

_….Ahhhh. I'm so lost! He can absorb radiation? Isn't radiation bad if you absorb too much of it? Like it makes your body look all funky and stuff? I guess not to Super Boy. _

_Super Boy. That is a weird name. _

"And these, creatures." Aqua Lad motioned to the three little creatures that were enclosed above Super Boy's head. "They are Ginomorphs, yes?"

"Yes. More known as, Ginomorph Nomes. G-Nomes for short. They are Telepathic. Force feeding him in education." Robin nodded.  
"And we can guess what else." Kid frowned. "They are making a slave out of… well... Super Man's _Son_."

Looking back and forth between the three, I worked up my nerves to lift up my hand. "Um… sorry but… what is a Super Man?" I asked.

Looking at me as if I was insane, their eyes widened.

"You don't know who Super man is?" Robin inquired.

"No." I shook my head.  
"Oh man, do you have a lot to learn." KF shook his head sadly. "Don't worry. We're here to help." He patted my back.

"Oh…uh…?" I tiled my head.

"Super Man is a… well, a super man." Kid Flash explained. "He has super strength, super speed, can fly, heat vision, super hearing- you name it!"

"He can do all of that?" I asked, astonished. _He really was a SUPER man. _

"Yeah!" Kid flash, paused when Aqua Lad sent him a look. "What?" he frowned.

"Kid, we need to focus." Aqua Lad sighed. "Now, we have to contact the League." He said sternly, reaching for the little belt buckle, or whatever it was, on his belt. Pressing it, it began to glow. The others seemed to be pressing their own communication devices, to not avail.

"No signal." Robin grumbled.  
"We're in too deep. Literally." Kid announced.

_So they couldn't call for help? That's bad. That is really bad. I doubt that door can protect us forever. Will we have to fight our way out? _

_"_What do we do now?" Kid Flash sighed, looking to Aqua Lad. Rubbing his chin, Aqua Lad sighed.

"I am not sure."  
We all stood there for a few minutes, none of us knowing what to do. I was sort of freaking out. What if we couldn't get out? What if I had to go back in that pod?! _I don't want that!_

Suddenly, Aqua Lad placed his hand on my shoulder. "Rest assured Arinna, we will get you out of Cadmus." He said softly, as if he could tell I was freaking out. I must have very easy expressions to read because these three seem to always know when I am spazzing.

Wanting to believe in his words I nodded. "I know you will." I smiled at him. With a nod, we looked back to Super Boy. We all frowned when the three G-Nomes suddenly opened their eyes and their horns began to glow

_What the- why did they suddenly start glowing?_

"This is wrong." Kid Flash looked at us.

Half listening to what he said, I stared at the G-Nomes. _Why were they glowing? Were they teaching Super Boy something else now? We're they-_

_Awaken. _

_Eh?! That voice again. Where was it coming from?!_

_Awaken Super Boy. _

_Wait… could it be? Was it those G-Nomes that the others were talking about? Were they telepathically talking to Super Boy? Robin said they were Telepathic so… maybe?_

"We can't leave him like this." Robin agreed, looking up to Aqua lad, who was contemplating what to do next.

"…Set him free." He commanded to Robin. "Do it."

Instantly activating his Computer, Robin began to open the pod.

_Attack_

_Attack the intruders! _

"…W…Wait…" I said softly. "Don't open it!" I yelled

"What?" the boys looked at me, shocked. Realizing it was too late, I whipped around to watch the pod open. At first it was quiet, no one moved.

And then, Super Boy's hand lifted up and rolled into a fist.

"…Oh no." I whispered, already sensing what was going to happen next.

_ATTACK!_

Eyes opening, Super boy's gaze locked in on us. _…This was gonna end badly. _

I think Aqua Lad thought the same too, because his sudden stance chanced. He moved his feet a bit, and squared his shoulders, as if he was ready to be attacked.

Which is exactly what happened since Super Boy lunged at him. He tackled Aqua lad into the ground with such force that it was almost just one big blur.

"Aqua lad!" I gasped as I watched Super man slam him into the ground. _Super Boy was fast, strong… ruthless. He attacked Aqua Lad without a moment of hesitation. _

_…I don't think it was his fault though. Those G-Nomes! They told him to attack. I think Super Boy is just confused. I think they told him that WE were the enemy. _

Rushing to help their friend, Kid and Robin leapt to grab Super Boy. Kid grabbed his arm before he could punch Aqua Lad again while Robin wrapped his arms around Super's boy's neck and covered his eyes.

"Hang on Supey!" Kid Flash grunted, struggling to hold back Super Boy's arm.

"We're on… you're side!" Robin yelled.

Yanking his arm back, Super Boy slammed it into Kid Flash's face, sending flying into a near by glass container. Crashing into it, Kid slammed into the floor.

Realizing I was just standing there, too shocked to really do anything, I ran to the other side towards Kid.

Rushing to him, I knelt down to him. "Kid? Kid?" I shook him a bit, hoping to wake him out. It was no good though; the impact had knocked him out cold. Looking up, unsure what to do, I watched Super boy throw Robin to the ground and step on his chest, crushing his lungs and ribs.  
"Stop!" I gasped.

Unable to get up, Robin grunted and yelled as Super Boy crushed him into the ground. I had to do something! I had to stop him!

Robin… Robin would die if I didn't do anything!

_I… I had to… fight. _

_…Fight…_

Suddenly, Aqua lad appeared out of nowhere, whipping out the two handles that stuck to his back. "Enough!" he commands, his swords forming into a hammer of water. Lunging forward, he slammed the hammer into Super boy, sending him flying into his old pod.

_…That was really cool. _

When Super Boy was out of the way, Aqua Lad lifted Robin up. Unable to move from the pain in his chest, Robin fell backwards, unconscious. Narrowing his eyes, Aqua Lad rose to his feet to glare at Super Boy.

Already to his feet, Super Boy calm approached Super Boy, his gaze cold and precise. It was almost… scary.

"We are trying to help you." Aqua Lad growled, extending his hand out. Super Boy just stared at him, as if what Aqua Man just said didn't register in his brain at all.

Dashing forward, he attacked Aqua Lad again.

I felt so pathetic as I watched from the sidelines. I know I would just cause more problems if I tired to get involved but I wanted to help. I wanted to protect Aqua Lad just like he did for me.

Dodging Super Man's punch, Aqua Lad slammed Super Boy into the wall. Sending debris flying, the two punched and kicked at one another. In a fighting sense, the two were evenly matched, but I could tell by the look in Aqua Man's eyes that he was no match for Super Boy's strength.

Which is why I think Aqua Lad grabbed Super Boy from behind in a wrestler hold. Preventing Super Boy from attacking him back, Aqua Lad's arms began to glow. After a few seconds, electricity shot up their bodies.

_Whoa! Where did that come from?! Aqua lad could use electricity too? What was he? Some sort of Eel? _

Screaming out in pain, Super Boy narrowed his eyes. He looked ticked off.

Leaning forward, forcing Aqua Lad to lean with him, Super Boy shot into the air, slamming both of them into the ceiling. Grunting when they landed, it didn't seem like enough of an impact to force Aqua Lad to release him. Trying once again, Super Boy slammed them into the ceiling. This time he hit the ceiling harder, and Aqua Lad lost his grip. Falling to the floor, he hit the concrete with a painful Thud.

He fell unconscious on the spot.

_Oh no. _

Rising to his feet, looking satisfied, Super man looked over my friends. When he was sure they were knocked out, he looked to me. Flinching, I took a quick step back.

_I couldn't fight him. I didn't have combat abilities o-or anything! I'm dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Good-bye cruel world! _

Moving towards me, Super Boy cornered me against the control panel. I shrieked when he lifted up his fist, looking ready to punch me.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I waved my hands around my face. Pausing, Super Boy looked confused. Lowering his hand, my shrieks died down. _Oh, I guess he wasn't going to punch me. _

Confused even more, he lifted his hand back up only to hear my shrieks increase in volume. _Never mind! He is gonna punch me! AHHH!_

"EeEEEECK!" I shrieked!

He lowered his hand. "Eeeeeeee…..eeeee." I lowered my voice. _Not gonna punch me? _

He lifted his fist up. "EEEECKKKKK!" I shrieked loudly. _He is gonna punch me! Make up your mind Super Boy!_

Looking utterly lost, Super Boy took a step back. "…Wh…" a slightly slur escaped his mouth.

Pausing, I frowned at him. _Did he say something just now?  
_"…W-What-" he cleared his throat. "What is your problem?"

_Ah! He can speak! Hey, wait a minute- "_My problem?" I frowned. "What is your problem?!" I pointed to him.

Confused, he titled his head. "I don't have a problem. I'm doing my job."

"You beat up my friends!" I yelled at him. When he narrowed his eyes, I shrunk a bit, remembering that he had just _beaten up_ my friends. "They… were just trying to help you." I grumbled.

Stepping back, Super Boy shook his head, looking lost. Ready to question me, he paused, his eyes widening. As if remembering what it is he had to do, he pointed to me.

"…Stay." He commanded. With that, he turned around and moved to the door.

_Stay? That's it? No punching or knocking me out? Just… stay?_

Watching him carefully, I snuck behind the control panel. Super Boy ran across the room towards the door. Slamming his fist into it, he threw the door open with one quick motion_. It was like he ripped a bandage off! It was crazy! He really did have super strength!_

On the other side of the metal door, two scientists, the Guardian, and that weird Ginomorph/human guy were all standing there, looking shocked. Stepping forward, a Male scientist with brown hair looked in. Seeing that everyone was knocked out, he smiled.  
"Atta boy." He smirked at Super Boy, looking pleased.

_Oh now who was this guy? Was he the one in charge here? From that lab coat I'm assuming he is a scientist. A really mean looking scientist. _

_I'm feeling iffy on this guy. _

"Amazing." The Guardian gasped, looking into the room as well. "Super Boy really does have the strength of Super Man."

"But of course." The Scientist chuckled. Eyeing the room again, the Male scientist looked at me. Smirking, he stepped in the room and approached me.

_I'm starting to get the feeling I really, really don't like scientists. _

Keeping my distance, I backed up, hiding behind Super Boy's pod. _I had the feeling it would be best to stay as far away as possible from this man. _

"Oh, come now. There is no need to be afraid little one." The scientist chuckled. "I only wish to retrieve what was always Cadmus' property."

_…Property. Is that what he thought I was? Was he talking about me? _

_I am not property!_

Peeking my head out from behind the pod, I frowned at the man.

"Project A. Lovely to see you." The scientist smiled at me. "I apologize for these ruffians rudely awakening you. I assure you, it will _never _happen again." He moved towards me, smirking. "Now, come along my dear." He grabbed my arm and roughly tugged out from behind the pod and towards the door. "Let Guardian here escort you back to your Pod." He shoved me to the Guardian, who caught me and stood me up straight. Looking over my shoulder, I desperately looked towards my… my friends.

_They were my friends! I didn't want to leave them here. I had to do something._

"And now that everything seems to be handled, you will have to excuse me." The scientist sighed.

"You're leaving? Already? What about Aqua Lad and the others?" Guardian frowned. _Though I'm not complaining, I'm questioning that too. I guess to him we're not something he has to worry about too much. The jerk. _

"I have a board meeting to attend. Fix this place up, and place those sidekicks into containment pods!' the scientist commanded as he pushed pass us. Watching him go, I looked up at Guardian. He didn't have one of those little G-Nomes on his shoulder at the moment. _I wonder if that would change his thought process or not. _

Stepping back from him, I felt my hands tremble. _Stop shaking! It will be okay. I have to be calm. I have to think this through. Come on Arinna, think. Think of a plan. You can't… you can't go back to that pod!_

_No. I don't want to go back. I never want to go back into the pod again. _

Panic rushed up my spin as I stared at Guardian. _I don't want to go back to sleep!_

"Hey. It is okay." Guardian suddenly said softly. He sounded so friendly, like he truly meant what he was saying. "I'm not gonna hurt ya."

_This guy was confusing. _

A few more Ginomorphs began to come into the room. They seemed to be like some sort of janitor Ginomorphs because they started to clean up the place. _It was a little weird to watch. _

"Things look set here." Guardian mumbled to himself. "I'm going to carry the sidekicks to the containment rooms. Then we can get you back to your pod." Guardian patted my shoulder with a smile, as if I should be happy to be returning to it.

"Perhaps you should allow Super Boy to carry them?" The Ginomorph that was wearing clothing suggested, coming forward.

_What?_

"Super boy?' The Guardian questioned, looking at him. "Why would I do that?"

"It will give him a chance to stretch his legs. Perhaps even Project A could go with him. She has been in her pod much longer that he has."  
Stunned the horn man would even suggest that, I was even more surprised when Guardian began to consider it.  
"Well… I guess that sound like a good idea Dubbilex." Guardian shrugged.

_Dubbilex? Was that what this Ginomorph was called? _

"They say bonding is good for young children." Dubbilex added. _Man it was almost like this guy didn't want me to go back to my pod. The evil villains at this place were so confusing. They didn't seem like evil villains at all._

Guardian smiled. "I don't see why not. It will give the kids a chance to bond." He nodded. "Sure. Go on ahead." He motioned for me to follow Super Boy, who was already picking up my friends like they were lifeless dolls.

Baffled, I stammered a bit. "I-I… uh… o-okay." I nodded, figuring this was the best option to go with at the moment. Glancing at Dubbilex as I passed, I frowned at him. That guy had a really weird feeling to him. Like he wasn't a villain, but at the same time, he has some secret plan going on or something.

_Weird, right?_

Moving out of the broken door, I shuffled after Super Boy. He seemed to know where he was going despite being in a pod for so long, so I'll just trust him with directions. Keeping a distance between us, I frowned nervously at my new _companion. _

_Okay Arinna. Think. You're alone with the one guy standing in your way from rescuing your friends. Granted though, this guy has super strength and could snap you like a twig. Yeah, not comforting. _

Keeping quietly, trying not to shuffle my feet, I glanced around. Maybe if I could memorize the hallways I could think of some sort of plan? The problem was, all these hallways looked the same.

Following Super Boy, I moved into the elevator with him. _Oh! Oh! If I could maybe somehow knock Super Boy unconscious right now, I could bring the elevator to the top floor and get out?_

_…What would I even use though? Aqua Lad could even knock him out with a hammer! _

With a heavy sigh, I leaned my back against the elevator, trying to distract myself with anything but Super Boy. _This was not my day. _

Looking around, whistling innocently, I narrowed my eyes at anything I could use as a weapon. The only thing remotely useable was the metal lining around the elevator that was sticking out a bit. But Super Boy would instantly see me trying to rip those things out.

_I'm terrible at this. If only the guys were awake. _

Glancing at the metal, I paused. From the metal's reflection I was finally able to get a good look at myself. I looked like a human, thank goodness.

I wasn't very tall, but was extremely skinny for some reason. _I seriously need to eat more. This cannot be healthy for me. _

Weight aside though, I had this white dress on. It was kind of embarrassing. It was a simple dress that trailed down to my knees and showed off my shoulders. I couldn't help but wonder how I wasn't catching a cold in this thing. It was bad enough I wasn't wearing any shoes or socks!

Too distracted with pouting at my own reflection, I almost missed our floor when it opened. Not wanting to lose where they were taking my friends, I shuffled after Super boy. Squeaking, I slipped a bit and stumbled. Catching myself, I brushed the dust off my dress, hoping no one saw that. But of course though, Super Boy noticed it and glanced over his shoulder. When our eyes met, I flinched, waving my hands around.

"S-So…" I rubbed my upper arm, unsure of what to say. "You're a clone?"

Super Boy narrowed his eyes into a sharp glare. I shrunk at his gaze, looking away. "Yeah of course you are. Sorry." I said quickly.

We walked a little farther. _So much for small talk. Way to go Arinna. _

"Are you one?"  
"Huh?" I lifted my head when Super boy suddenly spoke.

"…A clone?" He explained.

Staring at him, I frowned. "I… I don't know." I said honestly. "The G-Nomes didn't tell me much. I have no idea who I am."

"…Nothing?" he looked confused. _Join the club. _

I nodded. "Yeah."

Super boy seemed to drop the subject after that because he looked away. We didn't say anything else to each other until we got to the containment room.

Moving into the large room, I watched quietly at Super Boy placed each of my friends into their own pods. Chaining their hands, he slammed the doors on them and jumped down.

"Super Boy." I called as he trapped Aqua Lad in. "Please… don't do this."

He didn't listen and closed the glass around Aqua Lad, locking him in. Jumping down, Super Boy pressed a button, turning on the lights within the room.

Their pods were very different from mine. Instead of just being pods, these had weird glass orbs at the bottom filled with water. I wonder what those orbs are for?

I had a feeling I didn't want to know.

Moving away from the pods Super walked around me till he was standing directly behind me. Placing both of his hands on my shoulders, he placed a little pressure on them. It was only a little bit, but it was enough to keep me in place and stop me from moving.

"W-What?" I questioned over my shoulder, unsure of what he wanted.

"We are to stay here till given orders. And I am not letting you have the possibility of freeing those three." Super Boy answered simple. _I don't think I could even if you weren't holding me here. _

Wiggling a bit, I grunted when he shook me a bit, placing a bit more pressure on my shoulders. "…That hurts." I mumbled. It feels like he had suddenly placed 100 pounds on my head.

"Then don't move." He kept his eyes locked with his captives. _They weren't going to go anywhere Super Boy. They are unconscious. Though I really wish they would wake up. I'm sure they could figure out a way out of this. If only-_

_Time runs shorts. _

Lifting my head, my eyes widened. _There it was again. That voice. Who was it?_

_You must awaken. _

Glancing back at Super Boy, he frowned at me. _Could he not hear this voice? _

_You must awake, NOW._

Suddenly Kid Flash gasped, his eyes snapping open. The others did the same, and looked around wildly, unsure of where they were.

"Kid Flash! Robin! Aqua Lad!' I smile to find they were awake.

_How though? Was it that voice? It must have been! _

Taking a second to figure out what was going on and that there were in containment pods the boys look at me.

"Arinna?" Robin gawked at me.

"Hey." I waved at them.

Looking at me, Kid Flash's eyes narrowed at Super Boy. "Hey! Let go of her!" he yelled at him. "Arinna, did they hurt you? Are you alright?" Kid Flash scanned over me for injuries.

"A little… shaken up I suppose." I said. "But I'm fine. They didn't hurt me." I assured him.

Nodding, Kid Flash glared at Super Boy. When Super Boy didn't say anything back, Kid yanked against his chains. "What? What do you want?" he growled.

Super Boy narrowed his eyes a bit, but said nothing. _It was a little weird, I admit. _

_"_Quite staring, you're creeping me out!" Kid snapped, seeming very uncomfortable in being locked up. I think anyone would.

"Uh… KF? How about we _not _tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" Robin suggested.

Not looking overly please, KF clamped his mouth shut. Sighing, Aqua lad shook his head.

"We only sought to help you." He looked to Super Boy, hoping to explain.

"Yeah!" KF agreed angrily, definitely not in an overly happy mood. "We free you and you turn on us! How is that for gratit-"

"Kid, please." Aqua Lad interrupted him, keeping his voice calm and soothing. "Be quiet now. I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions."

Looking surprised, Super Boy opened his mouth. He loosened his grip, and I quickly stepped away from. "W-What if I-" his voice was soft, so he cleared his throat. "What if I wasn't?" he asked.

"He can talk?!" Kid's eyes widened.

Growling, Super Boy rolled his hands into fists. "Yes. _He _can!"

Flinching a bit, the other two looked at KF, who blinked wildly. "What? It wasn't like I called him an _it." _He huffed.

Shacking his head, Aqua Lad looked back at Super Boy. "The Ginomorphs taught you. Telepathically?"

"They taught me much." Super Boy nodded. "I can read. Write. I know the names of things."

"Huh." I frowned. "That is more than they taught me." I shuffled my feet. Super Boy glanced at me, unsure of what to say. _I can read, but I'm not sure I know how to write. I think I know the names of most things. Like, if you asked what a watermelon was, I recognize the name. I know it is a food, but I can't remember what it looks like or what it tastes like. _

_It is weird. _

"But have you seen them?" Robin asked. "Have they ever actually let you seen the sky? Or… the Sun?"

"Images are implanted into my mind." Super Boy explained. "But, no. I have not seen them."

Thinking it over, it was kind of sad to admit that I don't even remember ever seeing the Sky or Sun. I know what they are but I can't recall what they look like. "The sky… it is up. Right?" I motioned upwards.

Blinking, Kid Flash sent me a look. "Yeah." He nodded. "Yeah it is up. It is blue and filled with fluffy white clouds."

"Clouds." I mumbled. _Clouds. What were clouds again? They were life cotton candy. I don't even know what cotton candy is but I know it is like that! _"What about the sun?"

"It is like a giant ball of light in the sky." Robin smiled at me.

"A giant ball of light." I murmured. "Can I see it?" I was feeling excited now. I wanted to see everything they were talking about. I want to know what clouds looked like and the sky. I wonder what the sky is? Is it just a blue color above us? That sounds so cool, yet kind of weird.

"Of course you can." Robin nodded. "We'll show you!"

"Yeah. That is of course if Supey here wasn't being such a jerk." Kid glared at him, Glaring right back, we all paused when Aqua Lad spoke up.

"Do you know what you are Super Boy? Who you are?" Aqua lad asked softly.

"I am the Super Boy. A Gino Morph. A clone made from the DNA of the Super Man." Super boy explained instantly without hesitation. "Created to replace him should he perish. To destroy him should he turn from the light."

"…O-Okay." I took a step away from Super Boy. "I don't even know who Super Man is but that is a little dark." I frowned.

Shocked, Super Boy looked at me. "Dark?" he questioned.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"To be like Super Man is a worthy aspiration." Aqua Lad nodded, sounding a little concerned with everything Super Boy had just said. "But like Super man you deserve a life of your own. You both do." He looked back and forth from Super Boy to me. "Beyond that Solar Suit. Beyond your pod. Beyond Cadmus."

_Beyond… Cadmus? Honestly, the only thing I know about Cadmus is that they have been keeping me in a Pod. All they wanted was for me to go back in it. If I could choose something other than that… I definitely would. _

Glancing at Super Boy, I could see that he was actually considering what Aqua Lad was saying. He looked almost ready to agree but something held him back. Suddenly growing defensive, he yelled, "I live _because _of Cadmus! It is my home!"

"You're home is a test tube." Robin said bluntly.

_Ouch. That was kind of mean, regardless if it was true. _

"We can show you the sun!" Robin insisted.  
"Ugh, I'm pretty sure it is after Midnight." Kid added awkwardly. "But, we can show you the moon." He smiled.

"What's the Moon?" I frowned.

"It is like the sun. Remember, that big ball of light I mentioned before? Except the Moon is white and isn't as bright." Kid explained.

"We can show you, _introduce you, _to Super Man." Aqua Lad looked at Super Man. Baffled, Super Boy took a small step back. Looking at me, then back at Aqua Lad, he lowered his gaze.

_Come on Super Boy. _

Not really thinking of my actions, I reached out and placed a hand on Super Boy's shoulder. Jumping a bit, Super Boy snapped his attention to me. He didn't pull away though, instead he actually relaxed. He looked almost ready to agree, until-

"No. He can't." suddenly the metal doors opened behind us and that Male Scientist I saw before came into the room with the Guardian and a girl. _This guy was really starting to annoy me. _

"They will be, otherwise, occupied." He smirked, folding his arms. "Activate the cloning process." He looked to the female scientist to his right. Nodding, the girl moved to the machines.

"Pass!" Robin yelled. "Bat cave's crowded enough."

_…Bat Cave? Is that some secret code word? I don't get it. _

" And put Project A in her Pod and seal it shut. I don't want her getting out again. Then get the Weapon back to his Pod, _Now. _" The scientist commanded to the Guardian.

"Hey, how come he gets to call Supey an _it?_" Kid Flash questioned with a pout.

The Guardian moved forward, placing his hand on our shoulders. Flinching back at his grip, I winced at how tight it was. _How was Super's Boy grip gentler than this and he is the one with Super Strength? That doesn't make sense. _

Feeling frightened, now wanting to go back to my pod, I looked up at Aqua Lad.

"Help us." Aqua lad pleaded with Super Boy one last time.

Staring at him, Super boy glanced at me. Narrowing his eyes his eyes, he hit Guardian's hand away from me, and shrugged off the other hand on his shoulder.

_That a boy Super Boy! Stick it to the man!_

"Don't start thinking now." The main scientist groaned. As he passed Super boy, the G morph on the scientist's shoulder leapt off and landed on to Super Boy. Eyes widening, Super boy looked ahead, as if in a trance. _Those things must have been controlling his mind, just like they were before! This is bad! Come on Super Boy. I saw what you just did. You don't want to do this!_

"You see, you're not a real boy." The scientist growled at Super boy.

_…You're not a real boy Pinocchio. Oh what? Where did that come from? I'm not even sure what the means. Back to the evil scientist. _

_"_You're a weapon. And you belong to me." He paused. "Well, to Cadmus. Same thing.

"He does not! Super Boy doesn't belong to anyone!' I argued. As soon as the words came out of my mouth I bit me tongue. Though it was true, it probably wasn't the best idea to go around shouting right now.

Looking at me, the scientist narrowed his eyes. "You are turning out to be quiet a thorn in my side Project A. This is just proof you came out of your pod way too early. Perhaps another 2 or 3 years in there will do you, good!" with his final word he back-handed me. _Seriously, this jerk just hit me?!_

Crying out I fell over, landing on my side.

Slamming against the ground, I lifted my hand up to my cheek, still feeling the stinging sensation of being slapped. My cheek must look really red right now.

"HEY!" the boys screamed.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Kid yelled angrily.

"Get them out of my sight." The scientist whirled around, waving his hand to us.

Grabbing my arm, Super Boy yanked me to my feet and pulled me towards the door. Stumbling after him, I looked over my shoulder desperately at my new friends.

"Don't worry Arinna!" Kid flash called. "I've been in worse."

"Agreed to that." Robin smirked.

"We will be fine." Aqua lad assured me. "We will come for you."

_They all seemed so confident. But I knew they didn't mean it. There was no way out of this. _

Pulling me out of the room, I watched the doors close. On our own, I stumbled after Super Boy. "Super Boy." I called desperately, grabbing his arm. "Come on, fight it. This isn't you. I know it isn't you!" I tugged on his arm.

He didn't' seem to listen. Actually, I don't think he even heard me at all.

"Super Boy!" I pleaded. "I know you can't want this. This is what Cadmus wants, not you."

_I was scared. This was it. My one chance of freedom was gone. My friends were in trouble because of me, Super Boy would never be free, and I… I would go back to sleep. Forever. _

_Not to mention my cheek is burning! Man that guy hit me hard! It was like- Oh wait, never mind. The pain is subsiding. _

_…Rather quickly actually. It was like the pain was never there. _

_Weird. _

Tugging me a bit more, Super Boy whirled around another corner. I could already see the elevator from here. I had a feeling that if I entered that elevator, I would never be free.

"Super Boy!" I yanked and pulled against his grip, digging my feet into the ground to stop him. It was no use though. He was too strong. _This was it. It's all over._

_Super boy. You, live. _

Super Boy's speed suddenly decreased when Aqua Lad's voice filled our ears. _Aqua Lad?_

_That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon or a person. The choice is yours. But ask yourself, what would Super man do?_

Lowering his head, Super Boy's grip loosened around my wrist. Stunned I stepped back, rubbing my wrist. _What just happened? Did Aqua lad get through to him? _  
"…S…Super Boy?" I squeaked quietly.

He looked at me, and suddenly, narrowed his eyes. "I… am a person." He said smacking the G-Nome of his shoulder. "Come on!" he placed his hand on my back and pushed me slightly back the way we came.

_Eh? What? What were we doing?!_

"Where-" I squeaked when Super Boy once again grabbed my wrist and dragged me along.

"We're going back!" he yelled, speeding around the corner and back towards the room where our friends were. _Going back? What were-_

_Oh! Oh wait a minute! Are we going back to save the others!? Yes! _

_"_Okay!" I grinned, grabbing his hand and running with him. Smiling over his shoulder, he opened his mouth.

"I'm Super Boy." He nodded his head.

"Oh uh… I'm Project A." I smiled, realizing he was actually starting up his own conversation. I paused. " Or um-" I laughed. "Hi! I am Arinna!"

Pushing through a few Ginomorphs, who stared at us confused, we made our way back to the door. _I take back everything I said before. It wasn't over! Not yet! We still had a chance! And this time, we had Super Boy with us. _

Stopping when we came face to face with the door we had left only minutes ago, I looked at the pad that opened it. I didn't know how to hack into it. "How do we get back inside?"  
"We'll just push the door out of the way." Super Boy popped his knuckles.

"Right!" I turned slammed my shoulder into the door. "Ow! Ow!" I jumped back when my shoulder stung from the impact. _What was I thinking?! I didn't have Super strength! _"No good. It's pure metal." I whined.

Super Boy blinked at me for a few seconds, as if I was dumb. "No duh it is Metal. What did you think it was? Cardboard?!"

"…" I didn't answer. Honestly, somewhere in my mind, I think I actually thought this thing was made of cardboard.

Shaking his head at me, Super Boy motioned for me to step back. "Get behind me." He sighed. Not bothering to question him, knowing he most likely had a plan, I quickly rushed to hid behind him. Reaching forward, Super boy gripped the sides of the door. With one good tug, he ripped the hinges clean off and lifted the door above his head.

Peeking over his shoulder, I could see everyone in the room turn to gawk at us. Within the pods, our friends were being electrocuted. _Why in the world were they being electrocuted?! _

But it seemed that pulling out the door messed up the circuitry of the room, and it was able to stop the machines. Falling limp, Aqua Lad looked up at us with a smile.

"I told you to get back to your-" the Scientist, Guardian, at Dubbilex rushed towards us. Staying directly behind Super Boy as he commanded, I jumped when he easily hit them all to the side. _Ooh!_

_"_Don't give me orders." Super Boy growled down at them.

"Hey Arinna!" Kid Flash laughed as we approached their pods. "Told you we could handle this."

"I don't think you could call this _handling_." I said honestly.

'Well yeah okay, true. But hey, look at you. Now you're being the hero!" Flash grinned.

"And we are the damsel's in distress." Robin sulked.

Laughing, I shook my head. 'I'm not the hero here. Super Boy is!" I motioned to him.

Frowning, Kid looked wearily at their savior. "…Super boy? Is he here to save us or fry us?" he asked.

Squinting his eyes, Super Boy stared at them for a few seconds. "Huh." He mused. "I don't seem to have heat vision, so I guess saving is my only option." He joked. _Is that what he was doing?!_

"Super Boy!' I scolded, realizing that he was actually intentionally trying to activate his Heat Visions while staring at them.

"It was a joke." He said calmly.

"A joke that could have killed Kid flash." I huffed.  
'…" Super Boy smirked.

"Hey! I see that smirk!" Kid yelled angrily.

To our left, Robin chuckled. Moving his wrists a bit, his cuffs suddenly opened up just like his pod. Landing in front of us, he rubbed at his soar wrists.

"Whoa- what?" I gawked at him. "How did you get out of there?" I asked, dumfounded.

"I picked the lock." he grumbled, sounding annoyed. "Lucky Batman isn't here though. He would have my head for taking so long."

_…Bat Man?_

"Seriously? That's what you're worried about?" Kid questioned. "Not the whole '_we were almost cloned' _thing?"

"We got out." Robin waved his hand with a smirk.

"Barely!"

"We've got it under control." Robin laughed.

"Are you kidding me Robin? The whole league will have our heads after tonight!" Kid pulled against his cuffs.

Moving to the control panel, Robin pressed a button, opening Kid and Aqua Lad's pods. "Free Aqua Lad." Robin turned to Super Boy. "I'll free Kid Mouth."

"Don't you give me orders either." Super Boy growled, leaping up to where Aqua Lad was. When he got to the top, he crushed the cuffs and caught Aqua lad before he could fall.

Leaning into him, Aqua Lad smiled up at his new friend. "Thank you."

Super boy nodded, helping Aqua Lad down.

When we were all down and safe, we all booked it towards the door. As we ran pass the head scientist, he lifted his head.

"Y-You'll never get out of here!" he yelled. "I'll have you all back in pods by morning!"

Reaching the door, Robin paused to grab a few explosives from his pocket. "That guy is not whelmed. Not whelmed at all." He sighed, throwing the bombs towards the little globes of water towards the bottom of their pods.

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Flash questioned as we ran out of the room, barely avoiding the explosion within the room.

_What does whelmed even mean? Like overwhelmed? Because I'm definitely a little overwhelmed. _

Moving around the Corner we all sprinted down the hall. "We are still 42 levels below ground." Aqua Lad announced. "But, if we can make the elevator-!" Right as he said that, a few very large Ginomorphs moved in front of us, blocking our path.

_Oh jeez. _

Knowing we couldn't go that way, we turned around, only to find that even more Ginomorphs were coming from that way as well.

"…Crud." I grumbled, diving out of the way when one of the big ones tried to slam its fist on top of our heads. Jumping back, Super Boy narrowed his eyes. Lunging forward, he slammed his fist into the closest Ginomorph, knocking it out.

"Come on Arinna." Robin grabbed me hands and pulled me pass the monsters, barely avoiding them. It was kind of easy to move pass them since they were so busy fighting off a crazed Super Boy… Who was still fighting them. Every time he punched them the ground shook violently. I'm surprised the whole ceiling hasn't come down yet.

"Super boy!" Aqua Lad screamed. "The goal is to escape. Not to bury ourselves here!"

"You want escape!?" Super Boy roared. Grabbing the foot of a collapsed Ginomorph, and throwing it towards the others, hitting them all to the ground like they were bowling pins.  
"…Whoa." I gasped._ That... was insanely cool. He just picked that thing up like it was nothing! _

"Psh, I could have done that." Kid snorted next to me.

"You could not." Robin snickered.

"Shut up!"

With the path cleared, we all rushed to the elevator. Not bothering to wait for it to come, Aqua Man forced open the door.

"Here Arinna I-" Kid Flash stepped forward to help me move up the elevator shake.

"I got you." Robin suddenly stepped forward with a smirk, wrapping his arm around my waist. KF didn't look pleased at all and glared at Robin. Confused, I watched Robin press this little device and a large wire shot up in the elevator. Hitting the top, he pulled my close and leapt off the edge. Pressing a button, the line went up.  
"Ah!" I gasped as we shot upwards, towards the surface.

Below us, Super Boy grabbed Aqua lad and leapt off the platform. We had made it up 27 floors when suddenly, Super Boy began to fall. I thought he was flying, but it turns out he had just made on really big jump. _A REALLY BIG JUMP. _

"Reaching into his pocket, Robin tossed one of his baterang things into the ground, which Aqua Lad barely caught. Swinging in the air, Aqua Lad and Super Boy jumped to the railings on the side.

"…Super Man can fly." Super Boy whispered. "Why can't I fly?" he sounded so heart broken. _I wish I could have given him an answer, but I wasn't even sure what was going on. _

_"_Hey, you can still leap tall buildings in a single bound." Kid Flash smiled. "Still cool."

Nodding his head, Super Boy looked to Aqua lad. "…Thank you." He said, glad Aqua Lad had managed to catch them both.

"Uh, guys? This will have to be our stop." Robin pointed upward, where the elevator was starting to come down. _I don't want to be squished by an elevator please!_

Freaking out, Super Boy and Aqua Lad slammed into the nearest elevator door, opening up into level 15. Rushing in, we watched the elevator speed by. It would have crushed us if we had been in there a second longer.

_Alright. Cool. Now we just-_

Behind us a few more Ginomorphs appeared. _Oh come on._

Turning to our left, we hightailed it down the nearest hall. Chasing us down said hall, we all turned wildly through the halls. At least these hallways actually looked normal unlike the other ones. The only problem though is that none of us knew where we were going. We might be running around in circles and we have no idea!

_Turn left._

Super Boy and me almost tripped at the sound of a familiar voice in our heads. Glancing at each other, we narrowed our eyes.

"Go left! Left!" we called. Not really questioning our decision, our group turned left. I guess since we live here in Cadmus they trust us with directions.

…I honestly have no idea where we are going.

_Turn Right_

_I really hope this voice knows what it is doing. _

"Right!" we yelled, all of us turning Right. Slowing down, I was shocked to find we had come to a dead end.

"Oh! Great directions Supey! You trying to get us re-podded!?" Kid snapped, ticked off that the only thing even remotely helpful to this dead end was that there was an air duct.

"I…I don't understand." Super boy looked at me. I was just as confused.

"I thought this… was the way out too." I admitted softly.

"Don't apologize! This is perfect!" Robin smirked.

_…I don't like that look in his eyes. _

_And seriously! Can some one please get me some shoes or something! My feet are killing me!_

**_End Author's Note: One, I'm sorry if this chapter seemed rushed or something compared to the last chapter 0.0. Second, so I've seen some people do this, and I thought I would try it out. I' m gonna reply to your reviews! :D_**

**_Suntan140:_** Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! I can definitely say right now that Arinna is not the daughter of anyone within the Justice League universe. As for whether or not she is a clone, you'll actually be figuring out soon on whether or not she is :D

**Tentenbaby: **Thank you! :D

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: **Thank you! I apologize for the spelling mistakes, but it seems no matter how hard I try to make sure I catch all of them, there is always a few that slip pass me :( Oh well though.

**Momobear9898: **Putting Arinna into this did sound crazy! I actually agree with you! I was a little worried myself on the results. 0.0 Oh my gosh. These past two chapters have been so long. They both go over 6000 words, which is definitely pushing me to my limits. I've even been trying to add more detail to this story. That aside though, THANK YOU! I'm so glad you enjoyed this story. I'm so excited to continue writing it :D

**Cryshardy: **You guys are all so nice. Thank you so much. I'm flattered you really like Arinna :D I'm always worried no one will like her, but you guys have all been so welcoming. Thank you so much :D

**ANON: **0.0 ...That is really all I can say to that, just this face 0.0 At first I was worried at such a long review, and then I got a little confused to where you were going with your review most of the time. I have no idea what you think of my story XD But thank you for sharing all of that with me. Some stuff I had no idea what you were talking about, but there were times I agreed with what you were telling me. So... thank you. I think XD I dunno.

** 16: **Why thank you :D

**Angel of Death and Darkness: **It is alright if you haven't seen every Justice League episode. I've only just finished season 2. :) Like.. I just finished it yesterday. Oh! I love that word! Implore. I implore you to do something. I just love it when people use that word. It just sounds so cool :D Thank you so much for the review! I updated as fast as I could for all of you! And I'll update as fast as I can again :D

**Orihime-San:** SINCE YOU USED ALL CAPS! I WILL TOO! THANK YOU SO MUCH! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME! YOU'RE AMAZING! :D

**Optimus Prime's Daughter: **Thank you! I too feel a disturbance in the force. I think someone just sneezed though.. 0.0 I dunno XD Thanks for the review!

**CatGirlFireFlare: **Thank you! I'm excited to show you what Arinna is as a teen as well! :D I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

**HardyGale: **That is crazy! 0.0 I think that is how a lot of people add their OC's to stories though XD I'm glad to be expanding too. Though it definitely hasn't been an easy expansion -_- I'm having fun though :D So thank you for the review! :D


	3. Lets make a confusion club!

_Disclaimer: _I do not own any of the Justice League characters or story lines. However I do own Arinna! :D

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Here again to thank you so much for all your support. I must admit that this had definitely been a challenge. I've become to accustomed to writing TMNT fanfics that writing this fanfic feels a little strange to me. But you have all been so nice, so thank you. Thank you so much! :D  
**

**Total word count for chapter: 8144 0.0 jeez. **

**_Summary of last chapter, told by Arinna: _**_Hey. Arinna here! Remember me? That girl that was found in a pod and is now running for her life through a messed up underground facility that makes monsters? Yeah. I hope everyday wont be like this. But now that I have said that, it will probably always be like this. _

_Oh! But hey, a plus side is that I made another new friend while I was here. His name is Super Boy. He's from Cadmus like me. He's helping us escape with his super strength! He's already torn apart several doors and beaten up a lot of Ginomorphs! He's super cool!_

_However, it seems escaping from this place is going to be harder than we all thought. I hope we can make it out soon though. Robin and Kid Flash promised to show Super Boy and me the Moon. I really wanna see the Moon. _

**_Chapter Begin: _**

_Claustrophobic means you don't like enclosed spaces, right? I think I'm a little claustrophobic. I'm just really not digging the whole idea of crawling within a cramped space. But who knows? It might just be the fact that we are running for our lives that has me so freaked out. _

_…Or that I woke up literally an hour ago not knowing who I am, only to be attacked, chased, re-attacked, almost re-poded, and chased again. Yeah, it has been a long and very strange day. _

_I don't know. I could just be claustrophobic. I am inside an air ventilation shaft after all. It was Robin's idea. After coming to that dead end, which Super Boy and I sadly led everyone to due to the terrible directions of a strange voice, Robin insisted we go inside the vent shaft above us. _

_I'm glad Super Boy could jump so high. He is the one who helped me get in here. Though I'm beginning to question how exactly this is helping us. I'm not even sure where I am going and am just following Robin. He has a map, sure, but I'm not sure if we can escape this whole place by just crawling through the vents. _

_Plus, being in here is freaking me out. If only that voice gave Super Boy and me better directions. _

"Robin?" I reached forward and tugged on his cape.

"Yeah Arinna?' he asked over her shoulder, pausing to turn left within the vents. Following after him, I titled my head.

"I don't mean to question your ideas, cause all of them have been great so far, but why are we in a ventilation system?"

"I question the same thing." Kid Flash called a little ways down, behind Aqua Lad.

"This is the best way to avoid the Ginomorphs. They can't exactly come after us in here." He explained with a sigh.

"It is better than running aimlessly through the halls." Aqua Lad agreed. "Lets continue forward."

Nodding, Robin took another turn. _I sure hope he knows where he is going. _

"At this rate, we'll never get out." Kid grumbled towards the back of our crawling line.

"Shh!" Super Boy suddenly commanded. Pausing, all of us cranked our heads back to stare at him. Looking back the way we came, Super boy narrowed his eyes. "Listen." He ordered. Going quiet, we all went pale at the sound of claws scratching against the metal vents. Some Ginomorphs had gotten into the vents. It was most likely those small ones with the Razor claws.

They were close, and gaining speed. It wouldn't be long before they caught up to us.

_Can I freak out now? We could barely fight those things out in the open. There is no way we can fight them off in here. Well, we probably could, some how, but I'm sure we would all agree that it would be best to avoid that. _

"What do we go?" I looked to the others.  
"Relax, I got a plan." Robin smirked. "Just keep going." Looking hesitant, we all reluctantly crawled after him.

Turning down another turn, the sounds of growling and scratching began to dim down. They must have taken a different turn than we did. _At least I hope that is what happened. _

"This is our stop." Robin took one last turn to reveal an exit out of the Vent's.

Reaching for the cover, Robin opened it up and jumped out. "Arinna." He turned around and held his hand up to me. Grabbing it, I let him help me down. Smiling at me, we both stepped to the side to let the others jump out.

When we were all out, I got a good look around to check where we were. We were still on level 15, but we were on the other side of the floor. There didn't seem to be any Ginomorphs on this side.

"Aren't they still looking for us here?" I questioned, worried more Ginomorphs would just come charging from around the corner like last time.

"On this floor, yeah. We wont be staying on this floor for much longer though." Robin motioned to the emergency stair case to our right. "I hacked the motion sensors." he cackled, motioning to his computer screen. "They have no idea where we are now."  
"Hah! Sweet!" Kid grinned. _Agreed to that! I am so glad Robin is a hacker!_

"There is still plenty of room between us and out though." Robin got to his feet.

"But I finally have room to move!" Kid chuckled, reaching up to grab the goggles on his head. Placing them over his eyes, he speed towards the emergency exit and up the stairs. _Oh. Okay. See you at the top then Kid! It would be so cool to have super Speed. _

_"_We mustn't linger." Aqua Lad agreed, sprinting after Kid.

"Arinna, get on my back." Super Boy dropped to one knee in front of me. "It will be faster this way. You'll slow us down."

_Ouch, that was a little mean. However, it was sadly true, and I don't want to be more of a burden than I already am. _

Getting onto Super boy's back, he jumped to his feet, and wrapped his hands around my legs.

"Good. Now-" Super boy paused, frowning. "Why aren't you wearing shoes?" he questioned, staring at my bare feet. Wiggling my toes a bit, I shrugged.  
"I dunno. I woke up and I didn't have any."

"Don't your feet hurt?" he gawked at me over my shoulder.

"…They are cold." I shrugged again. "But no, they hurt sometimes, but the pain doesn't last long." _I think I've been too distracted to really think about how much pain my feet might be in. _

Looking confused, Super Boy scoffed and shook his head. "Weirdo." He mumbled, speeding towards the emergency stairs. _I'm not weird! I actually think I'm pretty normal. Everyone else is weird. _

Moving up the stairs, I glanced at the floor numbers as we passed them. Super Boy wasn't as fast as Kid Flash, but he definitely has his own type of speed. Taking the stairs three steps at a time, we were quickly covering ground, making it several floors up.

The higher we ran up, the more unconscious Ginomorphs we passed. _Seriously, there were unconscious Ginomorphs just sprawled out on the stairs._ _I'm assuming Kid Flash was the one to take them out since he was running several floors ahead of us. _

"More behind us!" Robin called out a quick warning literally seconds before a few Ginomorphs appeared behind us.

Skidding to a halt on one of the platforms dividing the staircases, Super boy whirled around and lifted his foot up. Glaring at the approaching Ginomorphs he slammed his foot into the Stair Case we just finished going up. Cracking in half from Super Boy's strength, it collapsed within seconds, taking every other Ginomorph with it.

"Cool!" I gasped as I watched the whole thing crumble below us. Smirking a bit, Super Boy continued to run,

Reaching Sub Level one, I heard Robin scoff when the emergency stairs ended. "We'll have to head towards the elevator!" he yelled, moving out the door. Speeding ahead, Kid Flash whipped around the corner to make a straight dash to the elevator. On his way though, two large steel doors suddenly closed, blocking the whole hall.

"Holy Crud!' Kid yelped seconds before he slammed into the door. Falling back, he rolling a few feet before landing flat on his back. _Oh! That had to hurt. _

"We're cut off from the street." Aqua Lad narrowed his eyes.

"Thanks." Kid grumbled, forcing himself to sit up. "My head hadn't noticed."

Quickly placing me back on the ground, Super Boy lunged forward, punching the wall. When it didn't even dent, he grabbed the center, attempting to forcible pull it apart. Aqua Lad ran forward to help, but even their combined strength wasn't enough to pull apart the door.

_How come the door on Super Boy's room was easier to open than this one? You would think they would put the heavier and more secure door on the room they really wanted to keep secret. I guess not though. Lets put it on floor number 1 and make things difficult. _

Behind me, Robin pulled out his computer, typing wildly into it. "I can't hack this fast enough." He scowled. _Okay, this is starting to get bad. Freaking out. _

_Just stay calm Arinna. We have time. Just- Oh come on!_

Behind us, a few more of the really large, elephant sort looking, Ginomorphs moved towards us. Spotting them, Robin whipped his foot around to slam into a much smaller door to his right. "This way!" he yelled, grabbing my wrist and tugging me along. Stumbling after him, we all ran into a back hall. Running down it, unsure what to do next, Robin froze when we came to an intersection. On each hall connecting to ours there was a small army of Ginomorphs. They must have known this was our only way to go and were waiting for us.

_The sneaky jerks. _

Standing with the Ginomorphs was Guardian. He stood tall, with his arms crossed, as he glared at us. "Get behind me." Robin commanded, tugging me to stand behind him. When more Ginomorphs swarmed in behind us, the others stepped around me. _It was sort of like a protective circle. It was sweet, but I felt really pathetic since I was the helpless one in the middle. _

Ready for a fight, my friends all readied themselves for battle. _This was it. The final battle. At least, I think this was the final battle. Everyone here looked ready to fight to the death, so I guess this counts as a final battle. Look, even those mini Ginomorphs look ready to battle. They are glowing and everything. _

The world is kind of messed up though. Suddenly, out of nowhere and with no full explanation, the boy suddenly began to collapse. It was as if some invisible force had just hit them all in the back of the head because they all hit the floor like flies.

Shocked, I stared down at them. In some miracle I was still standing.

"How… what-?" I stammered. _What just happened? Why did they all just… fall like that? Did those Ginomorphs do something? They must have! _

_But… why weren't they attacking me as well? _

_Our telepathic powers have no affect on you Arinna._

I flinched when a voice spoke in my mind. Placing my hand on my temple, I searched the area for whoever was doing this. Scanning over every Ginomorph, my eyes trailed over Dubbilex, who suddenly emerged from the shadows.

_ But perhaps for the sack of all Ginomorphs our Brother and Sister; Super boy and Arinna, should make up their own minds?_

"Dubbilex." my eyes widened. "_I… but how? The voice…?_" I pointed to him, shocked.

"It was you?" Super boy, still barely conscious, looked up weakly.

_"Yes Bother. I set the fire and lured your new friends down into Cadmus. Woke them when they were in danger-"_

_"And guided us." _Super boy said in his thoughts. "_Why?'_

_"Because you are our hope." _Dubbilex explained. "_Super Boy, you are the Ginomorph Hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers. Showing us the way to freedom."_

Through Dubbilex' speech, the small Ginomorph on Guardian's shoulder stopped glowing. When it hopped off of his shoulder, Guardian blinked a few times, groaning as if he had just woken up. Lifting a hand to his head, he blinked hazily at all of us. "What's… going on?" he asked

_Dude, that is like the question of my life. I should make a club or something. _

Below us, Aqua Lad sat up. Realizing we weren't being attacked, he frowned at Super Boy and me. Rising to his feet, Super Boy narrowed his eyes.

_"What is you choice Brother? Sister?" _Dubbilex asked.

Glancing at me, Super Boy stared at me. _Hey don't look at me. I'm not choosing for you… though, I know what I want. I've known it the whole time I've been here. _

"I…" Super Boy looked to Dubbilex, his eyes set with determination. "Choose freedom." He declared.

"Me too." I nodded. "I want to live my own life."

His eyes softening, Dubbilex' shoulders relaxed. As if accepting that answer, he nodded.

Behind us, my friends began to rise. They were no longer under the Ginomorph's control. Smiling at all of them, glad they were okay, we all looked back to the Guardian. I had a feeling all the Ginomorphs were going to let us go. The Guardian however was the only person standing in our way right now. _I'm sure we could take him if he did go against us, but I would prefer if he just let us go. He didn't seem like a bad guy, so maybe now that the Ginomorphs aren't controlling him anymore, he'll show his true colors. _

"Guardian?" Aqua Lad asked.

Looking to us, still looking a little unsure of what exactly was going on, Guardian glanced at his hands. As if his mind was recalling everything that had happened in the past hour, he rolled his hand into a fist. "Go." He nodded to us. "I'll deal with Desmund."

_Wahoo! He is letting us go!_

_…Who is Desmund again? Oh! Is he that weirdo scientist that cracked me in the face? I don't like that guy. _

"I think not." A voice hissed. Parting, like the red sea, the Ginomorphs shuffled to the side, revealing the Scientist, Desmund, was standing behind them. _When did he get there?_

Glaring at all of us, Desmund lifted a glowing vile towards us. Inside was a weird, and very ominous glowing blue substance. "Project _Blockbuster _will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." He growled.

_BlockBuster? What was that? I feel like I'm missing some key details to what was going on._

_…Other than my whole life of course. _

_Any way! Back to the creepy glowing vile. _

Lifting the vile to his lips, Desmund open his mouth and chugged down Project BlockBuster.

Shocked that he drank it, Guardian took a few steps back to stand with us. Unsure of what was going to happen, Desmund suddenly began to groan, as if in pain. Wrapping his arms around himself, he stumbled before falling to his knees. Glasses falling off of his face, he twitched and shook violently.

_I know I said I didn't like this guy, but even I was feeling a little concerned. Was he okay? I'm hearing a whole bunch of sickening crunches… like bones moving around. It is a little concerning. _

_It was like… he was turning into the Hulk or something. I don't even know what the Hulk is but I'm already freaking out! _

Watching Desmund closely, we all jumped when Desmund's body began to change. Growing larger, his muscles expanding, Desmund's cloths began to rip. Growling like some monster, he lifted his eyes suddenly opened, but they weren't his normal brown color I had seen. No, his eyes were pure black, and his iris' were red.

"Oh my gosh." I covered my mouth at the sight. And if the eye thing wasn't scary enough, Desmund's skin suddenly began to rip apart. Literally, it was tearing itself to shreds, revealing a new skin below it. Instead of peach like a humans though, it was Gray. Rising to his feet, Desmund threw his head back and roared, his skin flying everywhere in shredded clumps.

"Oh… god…." I used both of my hands to cover my mouth now, feeling ready to throw up. _That was all sorts of wrong! I'm never going to un-see that! Ugh!_

Looking to us, Desmund smirked, looking rather pleased with his new form. _I wonder if that hurt? Oh what am I saying, of course it hurt! His body just expanded so much that his skin had ripped right off of his body! That definitely hurt!_

Too baffled to say anything at first, we all stared at Desmund in horror. When he turned his head to us though, giving us a very disturbing and wicked smile, Guardian got into gear.

"Everyone back!" he ordered, charging the newly morphed Desmund. Attempting to attack the beat, Guardian cried out when he was hit to the side with ease. Hitting the wall face first, Guardian slid to the ground, unconscious.

_Ouch…Points for effort Guardian!_

With the Guardian down, Super Boy growled and charged forward. With a little more luck then the Guardian, Super Boy punched Desmund in the jaw. Whipping his head back, Desmund growled and punched Super Boy right back. The two went at this for a while, punching each other repeatedly until Super Boy finally jumped into the air. With a cry, Desmund lunged at Super Boy as well, smacking him straight into the ceiling and up to the surface level.

Rushing to look up at the gaping hole, Robin tilted his head. "…Okay. That is one way to bust through the ceiling." He shrugged, grabbing his grappling hook._ Yeah, I guess we could have just had Super Boy do that if the Ginomorphs hadn't let us go. _

"Do you think lab coat planned that?" Kid asked, grabbing a hold of Robin. Pressing a button, the two shot up towards the next level to help Super Boy.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore." Aqua Lad looked back at me. "Stay here Arinna. It is safer down here on the lower levels."

_I wanted to argue and help, but what could I do? That's the thing, nothing. It probably wouldn't be wise to let the girl with no memory fight against a super transformed monster anyway. So I'll just stay down here.  
_

_"_O-Okay." I nodded. "Stay safe!" I called when he jumped up to the surface level. Waiting a few seconds after Aqua Lad was gone, I looked down at my bare feet.

_So what? I just wait here until the fight is over? Am I suppose to pray that they win and hope everything is okay? Yeah… swell. Just swell. _

_Sister_

_Oh! That's right! Dubbilex!_

Whipping around to look at Dubbilex, I approached him. "Dubbilex." I rubbed the back of my head, unsure of what to say at first. "Thank you, for helping us."  
Dubbilex looked to the Guardian. "I am no one you should thank. It was my inability that kept you here this long." He motioned his hands and the other Ginomorphs began to help the Guardian sit up.

"Is he gonna be okay?" I asked.

"He shall be fine with rest. He was simply knocked unconscious.' Dubbilex assured me. Nodding, I looked at Dubbilex.

"…How long have I been here?" I asked. _It was time to get some answers. _

"Almost two years."

_Oh jeez. Almost two years? Was I sleeping that whole time? _

_Most of the time you were kept asleep, yes._

"Ah." I frowned. "I forgot you can read my mind."

"I apologize." Dubbilex said. "We Ginomorphs share all of our conversations through telepathy."

"Oh." I nodded.

_…Am I a Ginomorph?_

_No. You are a human brought here two years ago by Cadmus' suppliers. _

I frowned. "_Cadmus' suppliers? Do you know who they are? Do you know who I am? I have so many questions. I-"_

_I am sorry Sister. You came here as a mystery to even myself. I do not know who you are or why you were brought here. There were a few tests placed on you, but you were considered a failed project."_

_What? A failed Project? What did I fail?_

_They organized several test that you did not pass. I am not sure what tests these were however. You were placed to sleep right after the testing and considered a failed project. _

_Why though? Why was I put to sleep? What were they testing me for? Why can't I remember anything? This is all so confusing. I'm so lost. _

_ I cannot answer all of your question, but I can tell you what I know. I believe they erased you subconscious of all memories. It was for emergency purposes in case you awoken and tried to escape. They put you to sleep however because you could not be controlled. Most of this occurred because of an order the head of Cadmus gave. I am not sure who they are._

Rubbing my temple, I frowned up at Dubbilex. "_What do you mean I couldn't be controlled?"_

_It was a gift you already had when you first arrived here. We cannot harm you with our telepathic powers Sister. It was one of the many reasons you were kept in a containment pod during your time here. We can speak with you telepathically, but we can not control your mind as we did we Super Boy or the Guardian_

Suddenly things were starting to make sense. When we were surrounded by those Ginomorphs and they knocked everyone out, it explains why I was still standing. But that seems to be making me more confused over anything. Why doesn't telepathy affect me? _ Ugh. Confusion. _

_Is that all? Do you know anything else? Anything at all that can help me figure out who I am. _

_I cannot restore memories that have been removed. However, memories cannot be removed forever. Even one with the greatest telepathic powers, cannot fully remove a being's memories. All memories eventually return. The same goes for you. Your memories will return Sister, with time. _

_… With time? Okay, I can do that I guess. It wasn't what I was hoping for, but I can live with it. _

Above us, the ground suddenly shook violently. The battle was still going on. I wonder how the others were handling Desmund? Were they okay?

_I wish I could do something to help. _

_Perhaps you can. _

"Huh?" I looked at Dubbilex, utterly confused. "I… no I couldn't. I would just get in the way." I said quickly.

_Are you certain of that?_

"…Yes." I nodded slowly. "Or, at least, I think. I haven't been very helpful so far. I've only been a burden to them. I don't have super strength or super speed or… a utility belt like Robin."

_"You hold more power than you know Arinna." _Dubbilex placed a hand on my shoulder. "_You must look within yourself."_

"Within… myself?" I shook my head. "I don't understand. I thought you just said you didn't know who I was or what I could do?"

Lowering his gaze, Dubbilex shook his head. "_It is true. I do not know what you are capable of. I sense something within you though. Something great. Cadmus would not have brought you here if they did not think you were worth something. Desmund himself was even pleased when you arrived. He said you had abilities that he would be able to use for his research. _

_Abilities. I… no way. There is no way I could have abilities. I don't feel anything special about me at all. I feel like a normal human. _

_"…_You're not lying to me, right?" I frowned.

"I have no reason to lie to you Sister." Dubbilex patted my shoulder.

There was another loud crash above, and the ceiling shook.

Looking up to the hole, Dubbilex' grip tightened. "I believe your friends are in need of help. You must go to them. Our brother will need you on his journey."

"Super Boy?" I titled my head as Dubbilex lead me towards the hole Desmund had made up to the next floor.  
"Yes. Go to him." Dubbilex motioned to the hole.

"…EH?!' I gasped. "No way! I can't! I can't fight!" I gasped. "I'll just be in the way!'

"_You shall do fine."_

_So says the guy who doesn't have to go up there himself!_

_I have faith in you Sister. We all do." _Dubbilex motioned to the surrounding Ginomorphs. They all stared at me.

I mean, they don't exactly have normal faces or expression, but I get the feeling they were looking at me with hope. It kind of made me embarrassed.

"_We all have faith in you, Sister."_

Dumbfounded, I stared at them all. "…I…" I frowned. "I'm not a Ginomorph.' I said quietly. "You don't have to call me Sister." _I know that was a random thing to say, but it was the truth. I was honestly a little confused every time Dubbilex called me that. _

"_True, you are not a Ginomorph. However, when you first arrived here 2 years ago Sister, you showed more kindness to us Ginomorphs than any Human ever has. It was a short time, but we all thought of you as our own._

Completely touch, I brought my hand to my heart. "…Really?"

_Yes. That is why we have no doubt you will discover the truth about your past and uncover who you truly are. _

One of the large Ginomorphs stepped towards me, holding his hand out. Realizing he wanted to help me get to the next floor I jumped onto its hand. _I guess… I could try. It is the least I could do for my friends since they helped me escape. _

_Good luck, Sister." _Dubbilex bowed his head to me. Smiling, I sent him wave. Lifting me up high, the Ginomorph tossed me up. Twirling once in the air, I landed on the next level. Stumbling a bit, almost falling right back into the hole, I caught myself and fell to my knees.

_Here goes nothing… I guess. _

_Oh gosh, no. What am I doing?! I'm gonna get myself killed! It's too late! I'm already here! Suck it up Arinna!  
_Looking ahead, unsure of what to do, I was stunned at the sight before me. The room was completely trashed. Rubble was flying left and right, and Super Boy was already on the ground, a rock laying over him.

Across the room, Kid Flash and Aqua Lad were taking Desmund on together while Robin was nowhere insight. Placing my worries for where Robin might be aside, I slowly tiptoed across the room, not wanting to be spotted by Desmund. Taking that as my chance, I quickly ran to Super Boy. _Okay... Now what?_

"Super Boy." I knelt next to him. Grabbing the piece of rubble covering him, I used all of my strength of push it back. Grunting a bit, I mentally cheered when it feel over onto it's side and off of Super Boy. _Hah! Take that rock! _

"Hey! Super Boy." I shook him slightly. "Come on. Wake up. Super Boy!'

Groaning Super Boy opened his eyes to blink at me. "…Arinna?' he questioned.

"Yeah. It is me. Come on, you've gotta get up." I pleaded. Blinking a few more times, his eyes widened in realization.

"You idiot!' he snapped, sitting up. "What are you doing here?! You were suppose to wait below."

"And you were suppose to take out the big mean Desmund guy. WE both aren't doing what we are suppose to." I snapped back before I could think about what I said. Flinching when Super Boy glared at me, I shrunk a bit. "…Just saying."

Sighing angrily, Super boy got to his feet. "Just stay out of our way." He commanded, rushing back to fight Desmund, who had Aqua Lad pinned against the wall.

_…Okay, no thank you there. Oh well. Forgive and forget. He had more important things to do. Like fighting Desmund 2. _

_…Can we name him something else? Like… Blockbuster? He drank a Blockbuster and became this weird thing, so it sort of fits. Like that saying, you are what you eat? I think Blockbuster sort of fits for him. _

"Come and get me you incredible Bulk!" Kid suddenly ran past me, Blockbuster charging right behind him. Slamming into a near by pillar, Kid yelped when a piece of debris hit his back. Hitting the floor, he rolled, barely avoiding a punch.

_Ah! That definitely hurt! Come on Kid! _

Stumbling to his feet, Kid yelled in pain with Blockbuster punched him in the back, sending him flying. _Where were the others?! Seriously! Kid is taking this guy on all by himself! I know Super boy was running to fight him, but he suddenly disappeared with Aqua Lad and Robin. Seriously, where were all the other heroes when you needed them?! _

Hitting the wall, Kid struggled to his feet before BlockBuster hit him , Kid attempted to super speed around the beast, but it was too fast. Grabbing his chest, Blockbust lifted Kid up, hitting him repeatedly into the wall.

"Ah!" Kid screamed in pain, gritting his teeth. Shard of rocks through across the room from each punch, slamming Kid further and further into the wall.

"Kid!" I yelled. _Oh no. Oh no no no. Kid! Come on Kid! Break free! Use your super speed or something. I dunnno! I don't know what to do!  
_

_…And here I was, watching from the sidelines. How pathetic am I? I can't do anything. _

_"_…Come on Kid!" I screamed when BlockBuster punched him again. Hitting the ground, Kid rolled over his side. The last punched seemed to knock the air out of him, leaving him unable to move. Gasping for breath, Kid squinted up at BlockBuster. Lifting up both of his fists, Blockbuster loomed over Kid, prepared to slam him into the floor below. Though I'm sure Super Boy could survive that blow, I don't think Kid could. He may have super speed, but besides that, he was a normal human.

_Stop! _

_"_No!" I yelled.

He brought his fist down, and everything went white.

Something happened. I don't know what. I suddenly just got this flash. Like an image suddenly popped up in my mind. There was a person, but I couldn't tell who they were. All I know is that they were in pain. Something was hurting them, and I couldn't stop it. It scared me. I wanted to help, I just couldn't.

And then suddenly, there was a blade.

Death.

_Death. That word echoed in my mind. _

_Death. _

_People were gonna die. My friends were gonna die. _

_No._

_…No I don't want that. I don't want that to happen. I don't want my friends to die!_

_Kid. I had to do something to help Kid. I wanted to protect him like he did for me. I wanted to stop Blockbuster. _

_I… I.._

**_"NO!" _**

I wasn't sure what just happened. I stuck out my hand, and something… happened. Some sort of force, shot out from my hands, slamming into the BlockBuster. It was an impact with such raw power that it sent him flying like he weighed nothing more than a feather.

_…What?_

Frozen, my mouth ganging open, I looked back and forth from my hand, to BlockBuster. "W-What?" I blinked dumbly, lowering my hand. _What just happened? _

"Arinna?!" Kid snapped his head towards me, realizing I was the one who did that just now.

_…Was I the one who just did that? Was it really me?_

"H…How-?" I looked down at my hands in utter shock.  
"Way to go Arinna!" Kid Flash cheered, stumbling to my feet. "Why didn't you say you had powers?"

"I-I… Didn't know I… I had powers." I mumbled

He looked confused. _Join the Club. I think that is what I will name my club. The Confusion Club! Everyone can join! You just have to be confused!_

_…Yay. _

"Kid! We're ready for the next faze- Arinna?" Robin suddenly ran into our view, looking shocked. _And where have you been this whole time?!_

"Arinna what are you- Ah! Never mind! Kid! Get Big and ugly over here!" Robin pointed to BlockBuster, who was beginning to rise to his feet.  
"Right!" Kid nodded, running towards BB, I have now nicknamed him, to get his attention. Unsure of what was going on, I ran to Robin and watched him draw a large X into the ground with some chalk. Still feeling uneasy about whatever just happened, I tilting my head.  
"Uh…What are you doing?" I asked, wringing my hands together nervously.

"Making a trap. What are you doing?" he glanced at me.

"..." I looked at my hand, realizing he hadn't seen what I just did. "Um… I dunno." I shrugged. Snorting down a laugh, Robin grabbed my wrist.

"Well, you don't want to stand here doing nothing." He pulled me away from the X and towards where I assumed was safe.

When we were out of the way, Aqua Lad placed some water on top of the X to conceal it. Seconds later, Kid came sliding in on it, skidding to a halt only a few feet in front of us. Smirking he, looked up at BB, waiting for him.

_…I'm sorry. I'm still on the whole, an invisible force came shooting out of my hand thing. I'm not really paying attention to what is going on. Do we have a plan? Or are we just winging this?  
_

Looking up, Super Boy suddenly appeared, punching BB straight in the face, knocking him into the water. Landing on his back, Bb grunted. Sitting up, not pleased at all, he growled, glaring towards us. Before he could get up from the water, Aqua Lad's arms began to glow. Smirking, he slammed his hands into the water, electrocuting it.

_…Okay, I can pause from freaking out about my magical hand to comment on how cool that was. That was pretty awesome. _

Block Buster screamed when the electricity hit him.

"Move!" Robin commanded, grabbing my wrist. Realizing he had set bombs all over the place, we booked it away from BB. Behind us, the explosives began to go off one by one.

With each new explosion more of the ceiling came crashing down on us, hitting Block Buster directly. Running as fast as we could, I looked over my shoulder in a panic when I saw the rubble closing in.

_Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to explode a building that we were inside of. I mean, who's idea was this?! I'm not feeling whelmed! Not at all! I'm feeling pretty overwhelmed!  
_

"ARINNA! ROBIN! WATCH OUT!" Aqua Lad screamed at us. Snapping my attention above, my eyes widened at the large chunk of the ceiling falling directly over us.

_Oh crud._

"**_ROBIN_**_!" _I felt myself scream.

And then, nothing.

Everything went dark.

_Oh no. There were two possible answers to what just happened. I was knocked out, or, I had died. Oh jeez, I think it was the second option. We were crushed. We were crushed, weren't we? No. No! We just got out. That isn't fair. Robin… I'm so sorry Robin. You worked so hard to free us and what did it get you? Squished by a building._

_Oh what an ending. Were the others squished too? I'm positive Super Boy survived regardless if he was crushed. Aqua lad too. _

_But… what about Kid? Was he okay? Was he crushed too? _

_…Oh no. Please no. I didn't want it to end like this. This isn't fair. The others still have so much to give! They didn't deserve this sort of death after everything they have done._

_They- _

"Arinna!"

Suddenly a small hole of light shined through the darkness. _Wait a minute! Hold your horses. _

_Light? Why was there light? It was like a light at the end of a tunnel- Oh wait, that is a bad thing, isn't it? That means you are definitely dying. Go away light!_

"Arinna!' the voice called again. It sounded familiar.

"Kid Flash?' I whispered softly. A groan to my right scared the living daylight out of me and I screamed.

"Ah. Arinna." The voice, that sounded very similar to Robin's, groaned. "No need to scream."

"Robin?!" I shrieked.

"Yeah, it's me." He grumbled in the dark. "No need to scream." He repeated. Another spotlight of light filled the area, revealing Robin's face. _He was okay. A few bruises here and there, but he was okay. We were alive. But how? Why was it so dark?_

Were we trapped under the rubble? _Oh that stinks._From what I can tell, I'm not on my back like you would think since I'm trapped under stuff. I'm sitting on my knees. There isn't any rubble on me except over my was like the Rubble was surrounding us in a perfect little fort. No rubble had hit us at all. _It was weird, but hey, I'm not complaining. _

"Move. I got this." Super Boy's voice suddenly said outside of the rubble pile. A few seconds later, the rest of the rubble was removed, and I was finally able to see what happened.

We were fine. Both Robin and me were perfectly okay. Not a single piece of rubble had landed on us. How was that possible? There was nothing blocking the rubble from hitting us. There…

There was only a circle of light.

_What… the…. Heck…_

_Seriously, there was a large circle a white light surrounding us. It was encasing us like some sort of shield. _

The boys all stared at me, bewildered.

"Whoa." Kid Flash's eyes widened.

"Arinna." Aqua lad said. "You… how are you doing this?"

_What? Me? I'm not the one doing this. I…_

I froze. I hadn't even realized it, but I was holding up my hands, touching the edges of the shield. This shield was coming from me. I was the one doing this.

_Can I freak out now? Please?_

Yanking my hands back and towards my chest, the shield disappeared, vanishing as if it had never been there.

"A force field." Robin muttered, rising to his feet. "Arinna, why didn't you say you could make those?" he looked at me.

"…" I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.  
"Perhaps… because she was not aware of it herself?" Aqua Lad suggested, smiling at me.

_He was like a mind reader, I swear! _

Aqua lad held his had out to me and helped me to my feet. "It seems there is more to you than meets the eyes." He chuckled.

_Transformers, more than meets the eyes. _

_Oh what the heck!? Where do all these weird references keep coming from? I don't even know what half of them mean!_

"I…I guess so." I smiled weakly.

"Well, either way, it was so cool! And there was that thing you did before against big and ugly, that was cool too!' Kid suddenly appeared next to me, looking thrilled.  
"Thing before?" Super Boy questioned.  
"…Long story." I sighed. "I don't even know how to explain." I looked down at my hands wearily.

"Either way, you saved me. I'm not complaining." Robin chuckled, patting my back. Smiling at him, I nodded.

_…That was a plus to this I guess. I was actually useful to my friends. I even saved Robin's life! I might just go thank Dubbilex for sending me up here in the first place. _

"Yes." Aqua Lad spoke up, cutting me out of my thoughts. "We did it. We came out victorious."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin smirked.

"Yes." I nodded, speaking without thinking. "Yes there was. There was a lot of doubt." Robin and Kid flash looked at me, blinking a few times. Feeling embarrassed I looked away. "I…I mean…" The two suddenly started to laugh. High fiving each other, the two winced. "Ah! Are you two okay?" I gasped.

"Fine." Kid flash winced, "We'll be fine."

Lowering my hands I nodded. They didn't exactly look okay, especially with their cloths all ripped, but I wasn't going to bring them up. I was oddly enough intact. My dress was a little ripped by my knees, but it wasn't that bad. It didn't matter at anyway. We had won. Feeling a sense of peace wash over us, we all moved over the crumbled building.

_Can I count this as a victory? I'm going to, regardless of what others say. We won!_

Moving farther through the rubble, we finally came upon BlockBuster. He was trapped beneath most of the ceiling, and from the looks of it, the blast had knocked him unconscious.

Staring down at him, Super Boy glanced at me. "We took him down." He says as a matter of factly.

"Wha-" I blinked at him, confused to why he looked so mad. "Why are you mad?" I questioned. _Is he mad that I came up here when I wasn't suppose to?_

"You said before I wasn't doing my job. Well there, job done." He pointed to BB.

"Oh…" I titled my head. "Good job?"

"Thank you." He nodded, folding his arms.

_Seriously…Was that really all he wanted? He is definitely weirder than me! _

"Arinna! Super Boy!" Kid suddenly called to us. He motioned upward. Since the whole ceiling collapsed, I suppose you could say we were now standing outside giving us a clear view of the sky above. "See! The moon!" he beamed.

Looking up, I was dumbstruck. _It was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. It was like a never ending pool of dark blue. And right in the middle was a large circle of light. The Moon. It shined so brightly, yet it didn't blind you. _

I don't know how long I stood there staring at the sky. I didn't care. It was amazing. _What were those dots in the sky? They look like little fireflies. _

_...I don't even know what fireflies are, but I think they look like those dots. _

"...And those?' I pointed to the small circles of light within the sky

"Those are Stars." Robin answered.

"What are stars?" I titled my head.

"They are other suns. They are just so far away from our planet that they look like little dots." Kid explained.

_They were beautiful. I think I was gonna cry. _

I must have looked like it to because Kid flash started to panic. "Oh! Oh wait no. Sorry! Sorry! Come on now Arinna. No tears." He waved his hands around wildly.

"I'm… not crying." I sniffled, quickly rubbing at my eyes.

"Looks like you are crying to me." Robin said, only to get a quick elbow in the side from Aqua Lad.

Sniffling, I chuckled. "…Maybe I am." I lifted my head up and smiled. _The world seemed so big all of the sudden. So full of life and adventure. _

_I wonder if this is what it is like to be free. _

_If it was, I was so happy to be free. So very happy. Oh man, here come the waterworks. _

**Ending Author Notes: Hey everyone! Another chapter is done. Man, this story is really pushing me. Not only because it is a whole different universe, but also because I've been really pushing myself to make longer chapters. That is definitely a tricky thing to do. For all those who can do it without a sweat, I am very jealous of all of you.  
**

**Anyway though, Thank you for the support! By all your requests, I finally added a bit of Arinna's powers. I'm not use to actually giving my OC's powers, so writing Arinna with them is definitely difficult. Hope it was okay though!**

_**Review replies:**_

_**Erica. Phoenix.16:**_ Arinna may not remember who she is, but that doesn't mean she isn't the same old Arinna XD She isn't afraid to speak her mind if you mess with her friends.

**Sunta 140: **It is really weird that Arinna can't fight. 0.0 The first two chapters felt so awkward to right just because I'm so use to Arinna jumping into action and fighting off bad guys. It was strange writing her as a sort of damsel in distress.

**Momobear9898: **It is alright. I don't mind typos. I can usually figure out what you are trying to say regardless. ^-^ Arinna has always been a little clueless when it comes to romance! XD Haha I hope you Best friend forgave you for hanging up on them. Thank you again for the review! :D

**Gibina11748: **Thank you so much! I'm so glad you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for the review!

**Elsaisasom: **I want to give Arinna cool powers too. I have a whole plan for her. I hope you enjoy the small powers I revealed in this chapter :D Force fields are pretty cool, right?

**HardyGal: **I might add my OC Vincent into the story line at some point, but mainly in flash backs. Such as Arinna trying to regain her memories and remembering Vince from time to time. As for Nicole, I dunno. I think it would be fun to add her, but I'm not sure where I would even begin on adding her. Thank you so much! I love mystery fanfics so I'm trying to add my own sense of mystery to this one. I'm glad you are really enjoying it! Thank you so much! :D Oh my gosh, she is sort of like Jason 0.0 I didn't think of that

**Jacque' la Kitsune: **First off, just wanna say, I love your Profile name. That is pretty cool :D And she is coming into her personality a bit. Now that she is getting familiar with the boys, she can start opening up a bit more :D

**Optimus Prime's Daughter: **I don't know if I'll give her shape shifting powers. It would be cool, but I dunno. Maybe. Who knows XD Similar to a League members?

...Heheh, she might XD I'm gonna keep it a secret for now :D Thanks for the Review!

**StoriesUnleashed: **Ah! Hey buddy! Thank you for the review! :D You're super sweet. And hey, it is okay. I can see why some people wouldn't like the Title. I honestly wasn't super confident on what to name this story and that name just kind of popped up. I was tempted to go with one of your first three suggestions, but the thing is, I don't know if I want her name to be "The Hunter" like she is in my other fanfics. Cause there is already a "Hunter" in the Justice League universe. I'm gonna have to come up with a whole new super hero name for her. Any suggestions?

But thank you anyway for the ideas :) It means a lot that you are taking such a big interest in this story. Thank you so much! :D


	4. A New Team For Justice

_Disclaimer: _I do not own the Justice League/Young Justice. The only character I do own is Arinna.

**Author's Notes:YAY! NEW CHAPTER! SO pumped! Here we go! I APOLOGIZE BEFORE HAND FOR HAND SPELLING AND/OR GRAMMAR ERRORS!  
**

**Total word count: 7576**

**Summary of the last chapter told by Arinna: **_I am seriously considering starting a club called, 'The Confusion/Confused Club'! Maybe the CCC for short. My life is just one large pile of confusion. And to add on top of my already confusing past, I apparently have powers. Like, I can make so freaky shield thing from my hands and send invisible forces at people. _

_Yeah… strange. _

_That aside though, we all made it out of Cadmus! And I was finally able to see the Moon. Kid wasn't lying; it really is a big ball of light in the sky! _

**_Chapter Beings!_**

"Come on Arinna, don't cry." Kid pleaded, reaching out, using his wrist to gently brush away a tear that was rolling down my cheek. Puffing my cheeks out at him, I huffed.

"I can't… help it." I mumbled, stepping back to whip away the rest of the tears. _This was an emotional time for me. You try waking up in a pod with no memories of anything around you and then come face to face with something as pretty as the Moon. _

_I mean, the moon…It was huge! Is the sun this big? Is it bigger? I dunno! I'll find out tomorrow! I think it is a bad thing to look directly at the sun though. I think it hurts your eyes. I can test it I guess. Maybe I should just ask Robin though?_

"Hey Robin?" I sniffled.

"Yeah?" Robin asked, bending his neck back and forth, making it pop.

"When does the sun rise?" I asked.

He glanced at his watch. "Around 5 to 6 hours. Why?"

"Is it bad to look directly at the Sun?"

Robin snorted. "Uh, duh." He nodded.

"Even I know that." Super Boy rolled his eyes. _Well excuse me Super Boy. I am not aware of everything that goes on in this planet. _

Folding my arms, I grumbled something. Deciding to keep my eyes on the Moon tills the boys figured out what to do next, I frowned.

_Oh wait a second… what is that?_

Squinting my eyes at the moon, I titled my head when some sort of black dot seemed to be flying right at us. "Uh… What is that?" I asked softly, pointing to the mysterious object. Following my finger, they boy's eyes widened.

Flying directly over the moon, the black dot began to descend towards us. The closer it got, the closer I began to realize it wasn't a dot, it was a person. It was a man.

"Oh! It's Super Man." Kid flash beamed. "Do we keep our promises or what?" he grinned at Super Boy. Super Boy didn't say anything and instead stared at the man in complete awe.

_This was Super Man? Well, someone who can fly definitely is super. _

When the flying man landed, I stared at him, unsure of what to do. Feeling awkward, I flinched when he sent us a hard glare. _He was not happy. _

Feeling suddenly uncharacteristically shy, I stepped behind Aqua lad. Super Man was dressed in a very similar fashion to my friends. He had a red cape, and was wearing a tight blue outfit with red pants.

…Well, they kind of looked like under pants, but I'm sure he wouldn't just go flying around in his underpants, so I'm gonna call them pants.

On his chest was a large **S **similar to Super Boy's.

He had blue eyes like Super Boy's and black hair, except his hair was more slicked black and had a curly little bang sticking out. _It was kind of cute. _

_I wonder what Super Man is doing here? Did he come to see what all the commotion was about? Was he looking for my friends? He is still glaring at us… _

_Well at least it is only him- Oh! Nope! Scratch that, there are more people with him. _

_S_uddenly, behind Super Man, more and more people began to land around us, surrounding us. _I don't' really like being surrounded by strangers. It makes me thing they are in some sort of kill circle and I am their pray. _

_…Just, relax Arinna. You got Aqua Lad, Robin, Kid and Super Boy here with you. They have your back. Don't worry. _

To be safe I stayed behind Aqua Lad.

"It is alright." Aqua lad smiled at me over his shoulder. "They are allies."

I didn't feel any better, but I nodded regardless.

There were so many strange people in tights. _Do all Heroes wear tights or is this just a common trend up here on earth? Cause, if that is so, I'm really out of the lip since I'm wearing a dress. _

_That aside though, lets do a quick head count and see what we are dealing with. Just in case they do some how turn out to be enemies, I at least want an idea of what we will be facing. _

To start we have a robot. He was red and had a yellow T on his chest. And he was wearing a cape? _Robots wear capes? That is kind of cute. _The weirdest thing about this robot though was that as he was descending from the sky, there was a red tornado coming out from his legs. _Seriously, it was a red tornado. _

Next to the robot, also descending from the air, was a rather buff man who kind of reminded me of Super Man. He was wearing all red, had a fancy yellow belt around his waist, but instead of an **S **on his chest, he had a yellow lightning bolt. He also had black hair, and this dashing white cape. _Seriously, I want a cape. That would be cool. _

Moving on though, next to the lightning guy, this guy with green skin suddenly came in. Seriously, he had green skin! _I'm not judging or trying to be mean here, but was he an alien? He definitely looked like an alien. He had red eyes, so he probably was an alien. _Green skin aside though, he was wear all black with a red X across his chest and a blue cape. _All these people have capes, sheesh. I wonder if they have any spares? _

Oh! Oh! Next to the green alien dude there is a Magician! _I love Magicians! He had the funny top hat any everything! _However, for this guy, instead of just flying down like the rest were able to, he had this circle thing below him. It kind of looked like a glowing platform. _It was pretty cool. _

_Alright, I think I can deal with- Ah, nope, there are more people to my left. Lets see what we've got over there. _

To my left, a man that was completely silver suddenly landed down. _Could all these people fly? Jeez. _Anyway though, the silver dude had this glowing red symbol on his chest and red Glovers/boots. Besides that, he had glowing eyes. _It was kind of unsettling, but who knows, this guy might be a big teddy beat inside. _

_….Maybe. _

Silver Man aside, a hawk looking guy with wings landed next to him. This guy was pretty cool. He had a sort of hawk mask on and had actual wings sticking out of his back. Covering his body was golden armor that, by the way, looked wickedly cool. _I mean, I wouldn't want to go toe to toe with this guy, but it would definitely be cool to talk with him a bit. Maybe he would let me touch his wings, but I really want to touch his wings. He looks a little mean though, so he probably wouldn't let me. _

_Sadness. _

Next to the cool hawk guy a women landed down. She had raven colored black hair that was pulled back by a tiara looking thing and piercing blue eyes. She was really pretty but I couldn't help but wonder if she was cold. She didn't exactly have the warmest outfit on. She had a very tight and tiny out fit on that really showed off her legs and arms. _It was really cold out! She could catch a cold. We could both go get jackets together._ I wondered if she was a cowgirl too, because she a rope strapped around her waist.

Moving on though, there was another hawk person, but this one was a girl. _I wonder if her name is Hawk Girl? It would kind of fit. _She had a very similar attire to the Hawk guy I mentioned a second ago, except she didn't have as much armor on.

Then there was- a glow stick?! _WHOA! He was glowing! _He looked just like a glow stick! He was in all green and had a lantern on his chest, but he definitely looked like a glow stick. _That was pretty cool. _

_OH! Look! Another glow stick man! _Above Super Man, a second glow stick man began to descend from the sky. However, this one has some weird green energy coming on from the ring on his finger. He was making some sort of platform that was carrying down 4 other people.

A woman with blond hair, who was pretty too, was in a sort of tight black outfit with gray leggings. I still wondered if she was cold like that other women, but at least this one had a jacket. _So she was prepared. _

Next to the Blond women was a tall man wearing and orange skintight shirt and black skintight pants. Oh! He always had a belt like Aqua Lads! _I wonder if they are related or something. _Anyway, he was blond and had this mustache and beard mix thing. _I guess all the people on the platform can't fly or something. Well, not all heroes can fly. None of my friends can fly. _

Moving down the platform, a guy wearing all black was next. He is really intimidating now that I think about it. All the other people here we wearing colorful outfits and here he is in all black. And he had a humungous cape! It covered his whole body like a blanket! _I want a cape like that please! _Under his cape though, I could faintly see what seemed to be a utility belt like Robins. I wonder if he is a friend of Robins?

I'll find out later. The final man on the platform was… Robin Hood? _Seriously, he looked like Robin Hood. _He was wearing all green, and had a sort of medieval look. There was also a bag of arrows strapped to his back like Robin Hood so… Robin Hood? _I would so laugh if that was actually his name!_

_That seems to be everyone though. None of them look overly scary- AH!_

I jumped when suddenly a man in all red suddenly appeared out of nowhere behind Super Man. He was just suddenly there like a flash! He looked a lot like Kid except he had the opposite colors. Instead of a red lightning bolt on his chest, he had a yellow lightning bold. And he had those weird lightning ear things on the side of his head too, but they were yellow.

_…He's got to be related to Kid some how. I just know it!_

Moving towards us, the guy in all black with the utility belt moved towards Super man.

All of us were quiet as we stared at each other. It was some sort of stare off. We stayed like that for a few seconds, no one knowing what to say, until Super boy stepped forward, moving towards Super Man. _I hope he doesn't start a fight or something, because we are really out numbered here. _

Staring at Super man, Super Boy lifted up the ripped piece of his shirt to reveal the **S **on his chest. Looking shocked, Super Man's eyes widened.

_…Surprise! You have a clone!_

_…Yay~! I think… I don't know what it would be like to have a clone. Would I be shocked? Well, I would definitely be shocked. I think I would find it cool though over anything. _

Smiling, looking a little nervous, Super Boy stared at Super Man. Still baffled, Super Man couldn't seem to find the words to say what was on his mind, and instead, narrowed his eyes at Super Boy. Seeing the glare, Super Boy's smile fell.

_I guess Super Man wasn't overly pleased with heaving a clone. I think it would be cool to have a clone, but hey, that is just me. _

"Is that what I think it is." The man in all black asked.

"He doesn't like being called an it." Kid Flash whispered, trying to be discrete.

"I am Super Man's clone!" Super boy yelled angrily. Everyone in the area looked shocked at the announcement.

Silence filled the area once again.

_…They all looked confused. Join the club! Seriously, I'll make membership cards. _

"Start talking." The man in black ordered. I learned later that he was known as Bat Man. He was Robin's mentor. Neither of them had powers. It turned out; all of my friends weren't actually full heroes yet. They were sidekicks. Though it isn't like it matters to me whether my friends are Sidekicks or Heroes. They are cool either way.

Turns out though, they were all assigned to specific mentors who could train and improve their abilities.

Aqua Lad's mentor was Aqua Man.

Kid Flash's mentor was the Flash.

Robin's mentor was Bat Man.

And well… Super Boy and me didn't really have anyone. If things follow the normal code though, I'm sure Super Boy's mentor will be Super Man. But then again, Super Man doesn't seem overly thrilled to be spending time with his newly founded clone.

_Which is kind of sad. I think Super Boy hated it enough already that he was a clone; it probably hurt even worse to be rejected by his… well, Father. _

Anyway, Robin, Aqua Lad, and Kid Flash began to explain everything that had happened since arriving at Cadmus. They explained how they found me in a containment Pod and had all agreed to save me. On our way in escaping though, we ran into Super Boy. They explained how the Genomorphs had been controlling both Super Boy and Guardian while we were down there. When we reached the top though, the Genomorphs agreed to let us go, but the head scientist Desmund tried to stop us. They explained Desmund drinking Project Blockbuster, and how they fought him off when he transformed.

They didn't mention my powers, which I was kind of grateful for. I didn't want to start answering questions on what sort of powers I had. I didn't even know what I could do.

When everything seemed to settle down, Blockbuster was taken away by most the flying Heroes. After that, the remaining Heroes kind of grouped off to discuss what to do next. Some were talking to the Guardian, who finally woke up, while the others were talking about what to do with Super Boy and me.

_It was kind of awkward. It was like I was the center attention for gossip and all the older heroes were the snooty popular kids who were talking about me behind me back. I know that isn't actually the case, but I had that sort of feeling. _

_It was unsettling. _

I couldn't tell what they were saying, but I'm sure Super Boy could.

Standing in a circle of our own, I shuffled my weight back and forth between my feet. "So… what happens now?" I asked.

"The League will decide what the next step is." Aqua Lad sighed. "They will most likely decide where you two will go."

"Go?" I frowned. _What do they mean by that? Where will I go? I'm leaving them? I don't want to leave-_

_"_Don't worry though. If it isn't somewhere you want to go, they can't make you." Kid patted my head. "We've got you're back."

_Kid._

"Yes." Aqua Lad agreed with a gentle smile. "As we promised; your life is your own Arinna."

Feeling at ease with them, I nodded. _I really like these guys. Have I said that enough? They are so nice. _

"So… were do you think they might want to send me?" I inquired softly.

"Does it matter?' Super Boy grumbled, sounding irritated.

"…Yes." I nodded my head vigorously. "It definitely matters."

Glancing at me, he sighed, his shoulder's relaxing. "From what I can hear, they aren't planning on sending you anywhere far. They don't know what to do with us. They are gonna talk more about it later."

"Wha- really?" I gawked at him. "How can you hear all of that?"

"Super hearing." He answered simply.

"Oh! That is cool!" I grinned. Kid and Robin chuckled, shaking their heads at me.

Suddenly, behind us, Super Man began to approach. Turning to him, we all stared at him curiously, unsure of what he was going to say. With a sigh, he looked at Super Boy and me. "We'll uh… figure something out for you." He said. "The league will, I mean." He quickly corrected himself.

_Shouldn't you though? I mean, Super Boy is your clone. I know this was kind of just forced on you, but still. _

_"_For now I…" Super Man glanced away. "Better make sure they get the Block Buster creature squared away." With that, he turned and flew away.

_..Any one else feel like he is avoiding the whole conversation? It was kind of mean. I get why he is, but still. _

Looking angry, Super boy lowered his gaze. Unsure of what else I could do, I gently reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. Snapping his gaze at me, he paused. As if just realizing it was me, he relaxed his shoulders. "…I'm fine." He muttered.

Giving him a weak smile, I nodded. _I couldn't even imagine what he was going through. Super Man was basically his Father after all, and he was just… tossed away so easily. It must have been hard for him. _

_I guess the only thing we could do now though was push through and see what the league had planned. _Speaking of the League, Bat Man suddenly moved towards us_. _

"Cadmus will be investigated." He announced as all the other remaining Heroes turned to look at us. "All 52 levels." He narrowed his eyes. "But let's make one thing clear-"

"You should have called!" The Flash, yelled, interrupting the Batman.

"End results aside, we are not happy." Batman continued.

_Ah. I'm sensing some scolding. I don't like scolding. I mean, it wasn't like we did anything- okay no, we did a lot of things that could be considered 'wrong' tonight. For starters, my friends snuck into a high security building without permission. They also destroyed a whole building and several things below the building. _

_But they also saved Super Boy and Me. As well as the Guardian! Who knows how long all of us would have been down there if our friends hadn't come along? _

"You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives." He began to list them all off. The boys all looked towards the feet, looking a little ashamed. Only a little though.

_And I guess when you put it that way it does sound a little worse, but still…_

"You will _not _be doing this again." He glared at the sidekicks.  
We all looked at each other. Locking eyes with one another, all the boys nodded.

_I had the feeling, the Batman was wrong. _

"I am sorry, but we will." Aqua Lad announced.

"Aqua Lad, stand down." Aqua Man

"Apologies my king, but no." Aqua lad narrowed his eyes.

_Whoa, a king?! He's a king?! That is so cool! Oh! Aqua lad mentioned him before. This guy is a King?! That is wicked. I feel like I should bow or something. _

_"_We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do." Aqua lad stepped forward, holding out his hands. "Together, on our own, we forged something powerful. Important."

_Ooh. Anyone else get Goosebumps there? Aqua Lad should do more speeches like that. It was cool. Very leader like. _

"If this about your treatment at the hall, the three of you-" Flash began to say.

_"_The five of us! And it's not." Kid flash yelled, placing his hand on my shoulder to pull me a little closer to the group. _Though I was embarrassed, it was nice. It was a nice feeling to be apart of something. To be apart of a team. _

_"_Bat Man, we're ready to use what you taught us." Robin stepped forward. "Or why teach us at all?" the heroes in the area glanced at one another, then back at us.

_"_Why let them tell us what to do?" Super man growled. "It is simple. Get on board, or get out of the way." He narrowed his eyes at the league. The others followed his example.

While there was me just standing here awkwardly.

_…Go team! Yay… Man am I the odd man out or what?_

Narrowing his eyes, Bat Man turned away from us. "It is late." He said over his shoulder. "We can discuss this more tomorrow, after we get everything here all settled. I'm sure all of you are tired."

Not overly thrilled with being put on hold, the boys all reluctantly nodded their heads.

Everything after that was kind of a blur. Everything moved so fast, I'm not even sure how to explain it all. We all cleared out of Cadmus and I was brought to this place called **The hall of Justice. **

Kid was the one who got me there. He picked me up and ran me all the way over there. _I wish he hadn't ran so fast, I wanted to get a good look at everything. _

It was okay though, because I did get to see this humungous building. It was several feet tall and looked kind of like a museum would. Above were the words, _Hall of Justice._

_I guess this is the place. _

"Whoa." I murmured at the sight of it. "What is this place?"  
"The Hall of Justice. It is sort of like the main Head quarters for the Justice League." Kid explained.

"Cool." I grinned as we walked in. I thought it looked big outside. It was _huge _inside. As soon as we walked in we were meet with 7 large golden statues of a few of the Justice League members.

"Why are there only 7 statues?" I asked. "Aren't there more people in the Justice League?"  
"Yeah, but those were the original seven." Flash suddenly appeared to my right, scaring the living daylights out of me. "Ah! Sorry Ms." He chuckled when I squeaked, hiding behind Kid. Kid laughed a bit, placing a hand on my back to lead me out from behind him.

"Yeah, sorry." He agreed with a chuckle.

Slowly relaxing, I stared at Flash for a few minutes. "…The original 7?" I asked.

"Yeah, they were called the **Super Friends." **Kid Flash snickered.

"Please don't call us that." Flash sighed, shaking his head. "I don't even know why we agreed to that name at the beginning, none of us liked it."

_HAHAHAHAHA. The Super Friends?! That is so cute!_

I covered my mouth, giggling. Kid beamed brightly when he realized he had gotten me to laugh. "Hey, I got a smile and a giggle all in the same day. I'm on a role!" he cheered.

"You wish, Kid." Flash shoved him forward towards the two doors waiting at the bottom of the 7 statues. Following after them, I titled my head at the words engraved on the door.

_Authorized Personal only. _

"Um…" I pointed to the door.  
"It is cool. The league is giving you authorization for today." Pressing his hand against the door, they slide open. Shuffling inside, we moved into a large Library.

_…Oh my gosh. THIS is a library?! There were so many books! I think I like books. I hope I can read. I really hope I can read. _

I was surprised to find Super Boy, Robin, and Aqua Lad were already inside, along with Bat Man and a few other heroes.

"How did we get here last?" I asked

"I question that every time." Kid sighed with a shake of his head.

Confused beyond belief, we all moved towards the group. "We're here." The flash grinned.  
"I noticed." Bat Man narrowed his eyes. "For tonight…" Batman paused to stare at Super Boy and me. "Super Boy and Arinna will be staying here."

"Here? In the Sanctum?" Robin questioned.

"It isn't overly homey." Kid agreed, staring the place down.

_Sleeping in a library? _

_"_I'm okay with that." I lifted my hand. Surprised, my friends looked at me.

"Are you sure Arinna?" Aqua lad inquired.

"Yeah." I nodded, eyeing the book closely. "…I think I like books." I beamed.

"You think?" Flash questioned.

"…I'm pretty sure." I corrected myself. "I'm not sure if I can read though." I rubbed my chin in thought. "I hope I can read. It would be awkward if I couldn't read."

The older heroes glanced at each other, unsure o f what I was talking about.

"Oh-" Robin smacked his forehead. "That is what we forgot to mention." He snickered. "Arinna doesn't have any memories of her past." He patted the top of my head.

"Oh yeah!" Kid gasped, just realizing himself that they forgot to say that crucial detail.

"No memories?" Aqua man's eyes widened. "That is quite a problem."

"Yes my King. It why we are also confused on what abilities she posses." Aqua Lad nodded.

"Abilities?" Bat Man looked at me. Flinching, I bowed my head.

"Uh… Y-Yeah. I can… uh… do _things." _I shrugged. _I don't know how to explain what I can do! _

_"Things."_ He repeated.

"I don't know how life works." I shrugged. "I just woke up in a pod." I slouched forward.

"She can make shields! That is for sure. She saved Robin." Kid perked up.

"Yeah, she did." He agreed.

"And she also hid Blockbuster with this weird force… thingie." Kid frowned.

"Force thingie?" Aqua Lad questioned. _Oh yeah, they weren't there to see that. _

"Yeah. Blockbuster was about to punch me when suddenly he was hit back by Arinna. It was like an invisible force. Like Telepathy or something."

"Telekinetic powers?" Martian Man hunter inquired, looking interested.

"…Maybe?" I shrugged. _Do I have telepathy? I don't think I do. I can't read peoples minds… or can I?! That would be so cool if I could! _

Glancing at each other, the adult Heroes nodded. "I see." Bat Man stared me down. "We shall take that into consideration as well when discussing what steps to take next." He nodded. "In the mean time, you can rest here. We will see you both in the morning. Red Tornado will be staying here to watch over you."

"Like a Babysitter?" Super boy scoffed. "No thanks."

"For protection. We don't know if Cadmus had other forces working for them. Other people may try to get a hold of both of you. Until we are sure you aren't being hunted, you will stay under our watch." Bat man corrected, turning to move towards the large computer towards the end of the library. Watching him go, I glanced at Super Boy.

He definitely wasn't happy with having to have someone watch over him, but he seemed willing to bear with it for a while. After all, neither of us wanted to end up back in Cadmus' hands anytime soon.

"Well, it is time for us to head out too." Flash nodded. "We don't want your parents worrying over you Kid."

"Yeah, yeah." Kid nodded. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then Arinna?" he smiled at me.

I nodded. "I'll… be here." I motioned to the Library.

Smiling blissfully, he nodded. "I can't wait for tomorrow then." He cooed, running after Flash. _Me too?_

When he was gone, Robin and Aqua Lad moved towards me.

"Today has been a long day, rest well my friend." Aqua Lad placed a hand on my shoulder. "Both of you." He looked at Super Boy, who nodded.

"If you need us, we are just a call away." Robin agreed.

"I'll keep that in mind." I smiled. Nodding, Robin jumped when Batman called to him.

"…I'm so gonna get scolded when we get back to the Bat cave." He sighed, trudging after Batman. Watching them closely, my eyes widened when the machine towards the end of the Library began to activate. Some sort of portal appeared sending Bat Man and Robin out of the Hall of Justice and to where ever this Bat cave was.

"We should leave too Aqua Lad." Aqua Man called.

"Yes, my King." Aqua Lad turned to leave. _Ah… It was strange seeing all of them go like this. I will see them tomorrow… right?_

_"_Aqua Lad!" I called to him. He paused to look over his shoulder. "…You'll… come tomorrow. Right?" I asked quietly. Looking surprised that I even had to ask, he nodded.

"Of course. It is a promise."

"…A promise." I nodded. _I like promises. _After that, Aqua lad left with all the others, leaving Super Boy and me alone with Red Tornado.

It was kind of weird to be watched over by a Robot. _I wasn't going to complain though. _

The rest of the night I spent either trying to sleep on one of the chair, or reading the books. I'm happy to say that I can read. It took me a second, but Super Boy helped me make out the really big words.

"What is this word?" I pointed to his. Looking up from the chair he was sitting on, he moved his chair a little closer to mine. Looking down at the book, he stared at the word.

"Prestidigitation." He read.

"…Oh jeez. What does that mean?"

Super Boy scowled in thought. "Something about quick fingers. Like a sleight of hand."

_"_Oh." I nodded, going back to read my book. Watching me, Super Boy titled his head.

"So you can basically read, right?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "Good thing too. I would be sad if I couldn't read books."  
"What is the big deal if you can't read?" Super Boy frowned.

"It is a huge deal. If I couldn't read, I would have trouble getting around to places. I couldn't figure out what different signs say, or messages. What if someone sent me a really important message warning me about something, but I couldn't read it? It would be terrible."

Unsure of what to say to that, Super Boy shrugged. "Whatever." He glanced at my book. "What are you reading?"

"Game of thrones!"

"…That sounds like a complicated book." He frowned.

"It is." I agreed. "But it is so in debt. The Characters are so well thought of and the whole story line is amazing." I hugged the book close to my chest. Pausing, I slowly looked towards Red Tornado, who standing towards the computer, doing some sort of work. "…Do you like to read Red Tornado?" I asked.

"All need information is uploaded into my brain circuitry. Reading is unrequired." He answered simply.

_…Oh. Okay then. _

_"_What about you Super Boy?" I glanced at him. He shrugged.

"Not a big fan." He glanced at me. "It is late, go to bed."

"But-"

"Bed."

Pouting at him, I slowly put my book down and curled into my chair. Leaning my head against the armrest, I glanced up at Super Boy. "…Good Night Super Boy."

"Yeah, whatever." He waved me off. Unable to stop myself from smiling, I closed my eyes.

The rest of the night Super Boy stayed close to me. It was nice knowing he was there. _I was actually worried that if I woke up… I would just end up being in one of those pods again. But having Super boy there made it better. _

When morning rolled around, I squinted my eyes when the first morning light hit my eyes. Grumbling something incoherent, I lifted my head. Squinting at the window, my eyes widened.

"Super Boy! Super Boy!" I turned to him, finding that he was asleep against the chair. "Wake up!" I nudged him. Grumbling, he hit my hand away.

"Don't… give me… orders." He mumbled.

"I'm not giving your orders. I'm saying wake up!" I huffed. _…Is that technically giving orders?_

After a few minutes of shaking him, Super Boy finally forced his eyes open. "What?" he gripped.

"Look." I pointed to the window. _Sunlight. Which would also mean, the Sun. _

Eye's snapping open, Super Boy bolted away. "It is morning."

"Yes, it is indeed." Red Tornado moved towards us. "And the both of you have been summoned to Mount Justice. No hurry up, get dressed." He suddenly placed two new outfits on the table for us.

_Aww, what? But I wanted to go outside and see the Sun. _

Utterly lost, I frowned up at the robot. "Where is Mount Justice?"

"You shall see." The Robot answered simply, turning to go back to the computer. "Step lively, you are already late."

"Late?" I stumbled to my feet. Looking down at the table, I grabbed the nearest pile of cloths to me. _Where did he get these anyway? I guess I shouldn't question. _

_Okay, we got some jeans, a white shirt- Oh! A jacket! Yes! And-_

_AHHHH! Shoes! And socks! Yeah! No more bare feet for me!_

About to yank of my whole dress, I paused. _…There were two guys in here. _

Clearing my throat awkwardly, I glanced at Super boy who was already beginning to take of his Solar Suit. "AH! Super Boy!" I screamed, covering my eyes. Pausing from yanking the suit down from his shoulders, he frowned at me.

"…What?" he scowled.

"Show some decency!" I yelped.

"What are you- Oh." He trailed off, realizing what I meant.

"Yeah." I nodded. Rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, he turned away.

"Then you get dressed first. I won't look." He waved his hand to me. Frowning at him, I slowly began to pull off my dress. When it was gone, I quickly grabbed the rest of my cloths and threw them on.

"Done." I mumbled as I pulled on my last shoe. _You know, since I went bare foot for so long, it was kind of awkward to wear shoes now._

When I was done, I turned my back from Super Boy, keeping my eyes to my feet. After a few minutes, he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Done." He announced. Glancing at him, I smiled. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. On the T-shirt was a red **_S. _**

"Nice T-shirt." I chuckled. Smirking a bit, he nodded.

_"_If you two are quite ready." Red Tornado called to us, already waiting for us at the teleporter device. Standing with him, I covered my eyes with my palm when the bright light appeared in front of us.

"Come." Red Tornado commanded, walking directly into the light.

_…Hmm, a little iffy about this. _

Glancing at Super Boy, I felt like he could sense my worries. "We'll be fine." He mumbled, placing a hand on my shoulder. Keeping a tight grip on me, we both walked into the light together.

Once arriving, it took me a second for my eyes to adjust. When they had adjusted, I was shocked to find that we weren't in another building. We were in some sort of giant cave!

I was kind of freaking out a bit till I saw Robin and everyone there. And man, this place was huge! It looked like just a regular mountain but there was this whole secret base hidden underneath it. It was amazing.

From what I can tell it hasn't been used in a while, because those Glow stick men, which I now know are called Green Lanterns, are flying above us cleaning the place out. I guess someone is going to be using this place again.

"Hey! Arinna!" Kid raised his hand to wave at me. "Looking great!"  
_Was he talking about my new outfit? Well, it was more comfortable than a dress. _

"Thank you." I smiled at him. I was glad to see everyone was there. Moving towards them, Super Boy and me nodded to all three of them.

"A promise kept." Aqua Lad gave me a small bow. _This guy was super sweet. _

Chuckling I nodded.

"Promise? What promise?" Kid asked, looking between us, confused.

"Probably none of our business Kid Mouth." Robin elbowed him.  
"Ow! Hey-"

"Enough." Batman suddenly appeared in front of us. "I've brought you all here for a reason."

"What is that reason exactly?" Robin frowned.

Narrowing his eyes, Bat Man motioned around. "This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League.' He announced. "We are calling it into service again."

_Okay cool. I wonder why though. Why are we here?_

_"_Since you 6 at determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on league terms."

_…Oh wait, what? Does he mean what I think he means?! Is he talking about us?! He must be!_

"Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on Missions."

_…What?! WHAT?! Missions?! As in a team? Is this a team now?!_

"Real missions?" Robin questioned.

"Yes, but covert." Batman stepped forward.

"The league will still handle the obvious stuff." Flash said behind us. "There is a reason we have these big targets on our chests." He pointed to the lightning bolt on his chest.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Bat Man needs a team that can operate on the sly." Aqua Man added.

"The 6 of you, will be that team." Bat Man nodded.  
"Cool." Robin smirked. "Wait, 6?" he questioned, doing a quick head count.

_Robin, Super Boy, Aqua Lad, Kid Flash, Me… Me?! Wait a minute, I'm not a hero. I've said that before. I have no training at all either! This isn't a good idea-_

_He said 6 before, didn't he? Even if you added me, which they shouldn't, that is still one extra person. _

We all followed Bat Man's gaze when he looked pass us. Approaching from the entrance we all came in, a girl with green skin moved towards us.

"This is the Martian Man hunter's Niece, Ms. Martian." BatMan announced as the girl came closer.

She had green skin like the Martian Man Hunter, but had long auburn hair instead. She wore a similar outfit to her Uncle, but instead of a Black skin suit with a red X, she had a white shirt with a red X and a blue shirt. She still had a cape though.

_…I really, really want a cape. _

"I'm liking the gig more every minute." Kid flash smirked at Robin. "Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash." Kid pointed to himself. "That's Robin, Aqua Lad. It is cool if you forget their names."

_….Okay then. _

_"_I'm honored to be included." Ms. Martian chuckled. Smiling, the boys moved towards her, leaving Super Boy and me behind.

Turning to Bat Man I frowned. "Um…About what you said before-"

"You will be staying." Batman looked down at me.

"If you want to of course." Aqua Man smirked. "This team seems to have grown quite attached to you Ms. Arinna. And from what we've heard, you have certainly have some amazing gifts."

"Uh…" I lowered my gaze. "But, I don't… I can't fight. I don't know how to use them." I said softly.

"That is why Black Canary is here to train you." Batman motioned to Black Canary who smiled at me. "She will teach you how to fight. As for your powers, those will come with time."

"…They will?"

"Trust me. I didn't know how to use my powers at first either." Flash patted my back. "You'll get use to them though."

Not overly confident in what was happening, I glanced up at Super Boy. He didn't seem to be freaking out at all, unlike me, and actually smiled at me.

"What? You thinking about leaving?" he snorted.  
"I…well… no." I shook my head. "But I'm not a Hero."

"Neither a I. _Yet." _He placed his hand on my head and ruffled my hair. "We'll figure it out."

_We? As in the both of us?_

Feeling a little better that Super Boy was here and going through this with me, I slowly smiled up at him.

"Arinna! Super Boy!' Robin called to us. We looked back at him. "Come meet Ms. M!"

Unsure at first, I felt myself smile and run towards them. Moving into the group, I looked at Ms. Martian and waved a bit.  
"…Uh… Hi." I smiled.

"Hello." She smiled back. She paused when Super Boy appeared. Smiling nervously, her shirt began to change black, mimicking Super Boy's shirt. "I like your T-shirt."

_That was so cool! _

Chuckling, Kid wrapped his arm around Super Boy's shoulder. Blinking, Super Boy smiled.

_I… think this might just work out. _

"Today, is the day." Aqua lad beamed at Robin and Kid, who nodded in agreement.

_I wasn't sure who I was or why I was here, but I was gonna figure it out. No matter how long it took. _

_-0000THE LIGHT000-_

_"Can the light afford to leave the Guardian in charge without the G-Nomes?" A deep voice inquired in a secret location located somewhere within the planet. _

_Around the room, several forms appeared on screen, neither screen revealing the true identity of whoever was talking. _

_"We have subtle reasons of control. What concerns me, is the children." Another voice spoke up. "We now know the league is willing to employ young Heroes to due their dirty work." The man snorted when a picture of the 6 new Heroes appeared on the screen. "That is a dark twist."_

_"Yes, but one that can be played to our advantage." The first voice spoke up again. "Even the temporary lost of the weapon may prove useful." _

_"And the girl? Project A? She also escaped with the weapon."_

_"A minor set back. She is of no more use to us. We already have our key to victory without her."_

_"You mean the boy?"_

_"Yes. Even without Project A, Project V is already under way." The voice chuckled. "Eventually, everyone sees the light."_

**Author's Notes: DUN DUN DUN. And we have reached the end. YAY! Episode One and Two are now done! :D Man, that took a while, but I love doing it just the same! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :D **

**I admit it! I'm adding one more OC to this story. Project V. However, you will not meet him for a while :( Sadness. **

**Review replies: **

**Suntan140: **The Justice League don't know here. At least not yet XD

**Tentenbaby: **Haha. I'm gonna keep KidFlash with Artemis. As of right now, I don't know if I should or should not match Arinna up with anyone.

**Momobear9898: **It would just be weird if I didn't give her powers XD  
**Orihime-san: **It was really hard writing her just standing on the sidelines like that 0.0 Arinna is kind to all… unless you are mean to her friends. Then she kicks your butt

**CatGirlFireFlare: **hehehe, I can't say just yet. She does have some sort of telekinetic powers, I can at least say that. You're gonna have to wait and find out the rest though. She is going to have so many references running through her head XD

**BerryGrey: **Hey! I think this is the first review I've gotten from you! Thank you for the review! :D THANKS!

** 16: **She is kind of the savior to the Genomorphs. Super Boy is mainly the savior, Arinna is just their friend :D

**StoriesUnleashed: **I love the name Ultra-girl! I'm definitely going to go with that! Thank you for the review! :D

**HardyGal: **Don't worry. I meant to make her powers confusing. Because even she isn't completely sure what they are :D No one is. Yet.

**Guest: **Oc Filter? What is that? 0.0


	5. Home, Friends, and Jerky

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice/The Justice League. As much as I would like to, I don't. How I wish I did though! It would be amazing. Anyway , I do own Arinna/Project A as well as Project V… though you haven't met them yet. _

_ARINNA BELONGS TO ME! MWAHAHAHAHA_

_...That sounded so evil and weird. _

**_Author's Note: OH MY GOD! We have officially reached 50 reviews! I'm pumped! I am so totally pumped. I mean, I'm really trying hard for this story and you guys are being so supportive. Thank you :D_**

**_Total word count of the chapter: 7750_**

**_Summary of last Chapter, told by Arinna: _**I'm finally out of Cadmus! We did it! We defeated Blockbuster, and I got to meet a lot of new, and very strange, people. All of them were wearing tights.

…It was kind of awkward.

Besides that I spent the night with Super Boy at this secret sanctum called, The Hall of Justice. I wouldn't exactly call it a _Secret sanctum _since everyone knows about it though. Oh well, who am I to complain?

With that topic, I still haven't figured out anything about my past. I was hoping maybe being out of Cadmus and seeing the surface would help but… it hasn't. I wont give up though!

After meeting the Justice League, I learned many things. I learned Heroes are people in weird outfit that save/help people. Though, I don't think all Heroes wear colorful outfits… or do they? I dunno. All I know is that the Justice League helped me find a new home. It is a giant mountain with a secret base in it. But don't tell anyone about it!

Cause it… ya know… a secret. And stuff.

It is called Mount Justice. It is so cool!

**-Story Begin-**

_Everyone… I have an announcement. I, Arinna whatevermylastnameis, have gotten my own room. _

_My own ROOM! It is so much bigger than my pod! I actually have elbow room and I can spin around in it without hitting something! Super Boy was the one who helped me move my bed in here. _

_He has his own room too. It is right across from mine. We're like neighbors! _

_I've never had a neighbor before. And if I did, I sure as heck don't remember it! It is kind of sad. _

_It is all right though, I'm sure I'll remember sometime in my life. _

_I mean, having memories isn't everything, right? I'm still alive, and I have friends. That is all I need… right?  
_

With a heavy sigh, I lifted myself up from my bed. Staring around my bedroom, I couldn't help but smile. _My room was huge, but was rather empty since I had nothing but a bed and a closet within it._

_Super Boy and M'gann agreed to go shopping with me after I begged them to take me. I wanted to get out of this mountain and go look around! I mean I literally just realized a pebble is like a miniature boulder. _

_Oh, I have that problem too. I know the names of things, but if you ask me what those names actually are/mean… I can't tell you. Like, I know the Ocean is outside, is really big, and has something to do with water. But if you asked me to draw a picture of it, I couldn't do it. Well, I can now, but that is only after Aqua Lad explained to me what it was. Apparently his home is in the ocean. It is pretty cool. _

_I couldn't even do that with the Sun. _

_I seriously need to go learn things. _

_Super Boy has been helping me with that though. He tries to seclude himself away from Megan and me, but I always find him towards the lower levels of the Lair/ in the living room. He really likes the couch. I wouldn't be surprised if the couch suddenly went missing and we found it in his room. _

_"_Arinna!" someone suddenly knocked on my door. "Come out! Quick!" It was M'gann.

Moving to my door, I swung it open and peeked out. "Hmm?" I titled my head. On the other side, M'gann or as she wants me to call her, Megan, grinned at me. _I guess she wants me to call her Megan because it is more of an Earth name, but I think M'gann is fine. _

"Come quickly, I need your help." Megan grabbed my arm, tugging on it. Titling my head, I allowed her to lead me towards the kitchen. _Megan is my newest friend. She is a girl like me! Which is good, because I don't want to be surrounded by just boys. And I can really connect with Megan. She is a lot like me. We are both adapting and learning about the world together. We've already learned how to bake a pie together. _

_Needless to say it took a few tries to actually accomplish the goal, but we did it in the end!_

"I like your outfit." I smiled, staring down at her pink vest with a matching white tang top and pink shirt.

"You do?" she twirled into the air as we entered the kitchen. "Thank you!" she landed in front of the kitchen counter, which had several ingredients spread out across it. Scanning them over, I smiled.

"What are we doing?" I questioned.  
"I'm learning to bake some cookies!" Megan held up the small paper with the recipe scribbled on it. Grabbing the paper I scanned it over. "Okay, we need flour, eggs-" I frowned. "Why would flowers go into cookies?" I questioned. "And they spelled it wrong."

"No, there are two different types. Flowers, and flour." Megan moved the large bag of flour towards me. Looking into it, I narrowed my eyes at the strange white powder.

"….Oh!" I nodded. "I remember Flour now!"

_Flour was used for baking! I did this last time too when we were baking the pies. I have to remember there are more than one thing sometimes for names. Like Bee and the letter B. Or their, they're, and there._

_The English Language sure is confusing. _

Anyway, Megan and me spent around a whole hour mixing together the ingredients and placing them on the trays. When the oven was ready, we placed them inside to bake.

"I hope they turn out well." I leaned against the counter.

"Me too. I don't want a repeat of the Pie incident." She shivered at the memory. "It took forever to clean the kitchen."

"At least Super Boy helped eat most of the left overs." I smiled.  
"…Yeah." She smiled at the mention of Super Boy. "It was sweet of him to help."

I blinked a few times, staring at the warm smile crossing Megan's face.

_…Hmmmmmmm. I'm getting the feeling this strange vibe from Megan anytime I mention Super Boy. Strange. Cute, but strange. _

**RECOGNIZED: Aqua Lad. B02**

The female voice the Cave always used when someone was coming in suddenly went off.

"Oh! Aqua Lad is here!" Megan turned and flew out of the room. Excited to see my friend, I ran after here. Moving into the communications room, I beamed when Aqua Lad stepped out of the teleporter.

Lifting his head, he smiled at us. "Greeting my friends." He nodded his head. "I'm sorry to suddenly barge in like this."

"Oh, not at all." Megan landed in front of him. "We are always glad to have you."

Rushing up to him, I smiled. As if sensing what I was about to say, Aqua Lad reached into his pocket.

"As I promised Arinna, I brought you another shell." Pulling out a large Shell. _A few days ago, Aqua Lad had this shell sticking to his jacket when he came to visit. He has been coming by a lot hoping to get a mission, but Bat Man has yet to assign anything since the team first formed. _

_Back to the Shell though, I was so amazed to see the tiny little Shell, that Aqua Lad let me keep it. I just love shells! They are so pretty! Since I liked them so much, Aqua Lad promised he would grab me a souvenir any time he went back into the ocean or back to his home. _

And he has definitely kept his word.

"Oh my gosh!" I took the large shell from his hand, gently looking over it. "It is huge! What is it?" I asked, gawking at all the strange spikes sticking out. I beamed when I looked inside the shell. The whole color changed from a light tan, to a beautiful pink the farther you looked into the shell.

"It is a Conch Shell." Aqua Lad explained.

"It is beautiful." I moved my hand across the smooth surface in the inside. "I love it. Thank you!" I hugged the shell close.

Smiling, looking pleased, Aqua Lad nodded. "I am glad you like it." He moved across the room, towards the center. Clicking the button a screen appeared, revealing a large map of the cost. Tilting her head, Megan frowned.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I was made aware by my King that Red Tornado will be returning to the mountain." He pointed to a red dot that was quickly approaching the mountain.

"Does he have a mission?" Super Boy suddenly appeared behind me. Squeaking in shock, I whirled around.  
"I told you not to do that!' I whined.  
"Pay more attention to your surroundings then." He countered.

"Jerk." I poked his side with my conch shell. Staring at it, he frowned.  
"Why the heck do you have a giant shell?" he questioned.  
"It was a gift." I cooed. "I'm gonna put it with my collection!"

Chuckling, Aqua lad nodded. "Good to see you Super Boy." He smiled at Super Boy "However, I am not sure if he has a mission for us. Hopefully, he does."

**Recognized, Robin B01. Kid Flash, B02.**

Behind us, the teleporter began to glow again. Stepping out of his Robin and Kid Flash grinned at us.

"Hey guys!" I waved to them.

Rushing to us, the boys waved at me before moving to Aqua Lad.

"Did you ask him?!" Robin demanded.  
"What did he say?!" Kid Flash added.

"He is arriving now." Aqua Lad answered.

_They are probably talking about Red Tornado. They are so excited to actually get a mission. _

_Me… not so much. I haven't even started training with Black Canary yet. There is no way I am ready for an actual mission. Not to mention, my 'oh so amazing' powers, haven't shown themselves since the day we escaped Cadmus. No matter how much I try to activate them or use them, they just don't show. _

_Maybe they are picky or something and only reveal themselves when I'm in dangerous situations. Which stinks. It is helpful, but stinks. _

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Kid Flash laughed.

Grinning, Robin and Kid Flash rushed for the main door leading right outside of the Cave. Following after them, the others were right behind me. Moving to the side of the cave, a large hanger door opened, leading directly to the back of the mountain. Moving up the slope, we looked up just in time to see Red Tornado land in front of us.

_Out of all the Justice League members, Red Tornado had definitely been the most helpful to me. He doesn't really have emotions, yeah, but he has taught me a lot about the world. He is kind of like my teacher on everything I would ever need to know. By the League's orders, he must teach me anything I ask about. He teaches me about the people, countries, eco-systems. Everything. _

_Though, it isn't like he sits me down and talks to me about it. Sometimes he'll give me books to read, or just answers any questions I asked. I learned what a meteor is because of him. _

_… Did you know there use to be giant animals called dinosaurs that lived on this planet, but were all whipped out by a single meteor? It is crazy!_

"Red Tornado!" Kid Flash waved to him.

"Greetings." Red Tornado said in a calm robotic voice. "Is there a reason you intercepted me outside the cave."

_…Oh jeez, what does the word mean again? _

"It means that we 'purposively ran into him/prevented him from continuing to a destination." Megan whispered into my ear.

"Oh." I nodded. "...Hey." I narrowed my eyes at her. "Did you just read my mind?"

"Yes." She nodded.  
"Stop it." I scolded. "It is rude to read someone else's mind without permission." I waved my finger at her. "I should hit you on the head with this Conch."

"Oh." She covered her mouth. "Sorry. I keep forgetting that isn't a normal thing here on Earth." She grinned sheepishly. "If it makes you feel better though, I try to avoid reading your thoughts."

"…Huh?" I frowned. "Why?"

"You have strange thoughts." She admitted. "They are all over the place."

_That doesn't make me feel any better. _

_"_Sorry. Oh! Sorry again. I'll stop doing that, promise." She whispered once more before we all turned back to Red Tornado.

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqua Lad explained.

Red Tornado huffed. "Mission assignments are the Bat Man's responsibility." He answered

"But it's been over a week and nothing-" Robin began to say.

"You will be tested soon enough." Red Tornado held up his hand to stop him. "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

_I can do that._

_"_This team is not a social club." Aqua Lad narrowed his eyes.

"No." Red Tornado agreed. "But I am told that Social interaction is an important Team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the Cave." He suggested as he moved through us and towards the entrance. Pausing when he came to me. "Arinna, as instructed, I must once again ask. Do you have any questions?"

Realizing he was talking about the League's instructions, I tilted my head. He asked me this every time he saw me. "

"…We you once a little baby toaster who eventually grew into a fully grown Robot adult?"

"…" Red Tornado said nothing. "No." he finally said, almost sounding like he sighed, before moving back into the lair.

"…_Keep Busy_." Kid quoted Red Tornado, nudging Robin.

"Do they think we are falling for this?" Robin grumbled, looking rather annoyed.

"Falling for what?" I questioned. _Confused. _  
"I'll find out!" Megan suggested, turning to look at Red Tornado. As he entered the cave, she narrowed her eyes at him. Staring at him for a few seconds, she sighed. "I'm sorry. I forgot. He's machine. Inorganic. I can not read his mind."

"Nice try though." Kid smiled at her. "So, you know what I am thinking right now?" he smirked playfully.

_No, not really. I have a feeling I don't want to though._

_"_We all know what you are thinking." Robin scoffed, elbowing his back.

"Ow." Kid grumbled.

Lowering his head, Aqua Lad lifted his gaze. "And now we tour the Club House." He sounded so agitated.

"…Since when did we have a Club House?' I leaned towards Megan to whisper into her ear.

"I think he means the Lair." She replied.

"Oh. Why didn't he just say that?" I frowned, confused.

"Well-" Megan chuckled. "Super Boy, Arinna and I live here. We can play tour guides." We looked to Super Boy.

"Don't look at me." He grunted.

"We won't." Kid Flash instantly whipped around back to Megan and Me. "A private tour sounds much more fun." He smirked.

"Wha- she never said private!" Robin growled, shoving Kid back.

"Team building." Aqua Lad quickly intervened. "We'll all go."

"I'm okay with that." I twirled once, hugging the conch to my chest. Following Megan back into the Cave, we began the tour.

"So, this would be our front door." Megan announced. Shuffling behind her, the boys nodded.

"Hey Arinna-" Robin tapped my shoulder. "Why do you have a conch?"

"It was a gift." I beamed. "I'm gonna add it to my collection."

"You have a collection of Conch's?" Robin titled his head.

"No, I have a collection of Shells." I corrected.

"She already has 5." Megan laughed over her shoulder. "She dusts them off every day and everything."

"I want to keep them clean." I said simply.

Laughing, we all continued with the tour. We showed the boys the Kitchen, training area, communication area. We even showed them the living areas.

"This is Super Boy's room." Megan motioned to the black door as we passed it.

"Gloomy. Expected." Kid nodded. Super Boy frowned at him.

"This is my room." We moved into the next hall, and Megan pointed to her door, which had a cute little dolphin door hanger on the handle.

"I gave her that." I pointed to the Dolphin. _I got it that one time we went out to get Super Boy and me cloths. That was such a fun day. Though we were sadly only out of the Lair for an hour. _

"It is cute." Kid gave me a thumbs up. Feeling proud, I pointed pass them to my room which was right across the hall.

"That is my room." I announced. It was simple white door covered head to toe in stickers.

_Oh my gosh, when I discovered stickers… I went crazy. I put them everywhere. I even snuck a few on the back of Super Boy's shirt. He wasn't amused. Though he didn't seem to mind when I stuck a Super Man symbol sticker on his hand. He actually kept that one on for while. _

"That is a lot of Stickers." Robin gawked at it. _And don't go thinking they are girlie stickers either. I mainly got stickers of animals and other objects. My favorite stick is this piece of toast with a cute little face on it. It is adorable. _

"You seem to really enjoy animals." Kid looked up and down the door.

"I learned what all of them are too." I smiled happily. The boys glanced at each other and smiled. "I'm just gonna drop this off." Opening my door, I ran inside and place my Conch towards the side of the room within a neat little box. Sensing the boys were peeking in, I looked over my shoulder at them. "I would put my collection somewhere else, but I don't have any other furniture besides my bed."  
"Dude. I am totally getting you a table or something." Kid glanced around the empty room.

"And some paint." Robin agreed. Running out, I closed me door.

"What is paint?" I asked.

Robin and Kid smirked at each other, patting my back. "We'll show you later."  
"Though we are all very glad you seem to be adapting to the world nicely Arinna." Aqua Lad said, sounding relived.

"Me too. Though, there are still a lot of things I have to learn." I sighed. _Like whatever paint is. I feel like it has something to do with colors, but I'm not sure. _  
"Don't worry." Robin patted my back. "We'll teach ya."

"Yeah. I'll show you how to scarf down an entire Chilly dog in one bite!" Kid agreed.

_That sounds painful. _

Robin stared at him. "Scratch that. Aqua Lad and I will teach you." He sighed, leading me forward and away from Kid.

After that, we finished the tour within the hour. We lead them up and down the whole place, all the way until we reached the back door. "And this, is the Back Door." Megan said as we stepped out of the cave to reveal the ocean and cost line. "The Cave is actually the entire mountain."

"It is huge. I get lost sometimes." I agreed.

"I always have to go looking for her." Megan chuckled.

"She does." I sighed. _I remember the first time I got lost. I was wondering around aimlessly for several hours before Megan suddenly came flying over and lead me back to the Kitchen. We've agreed that until I have become used to the entire cave, I'm not allowed to go anywhere, besides my room and the kitchen, by myself. _

Kid began to laugh. "Well, I can't blame you for getting lost." He said as we moved back into the cave and towards the lower level. "This whole mountain was hollowed out and reinforced by Super Man and Green Lantern in the early days of the League."

_Now that is something I didn't know. _

_"_Really?" I looked at him.  
"Yeah. It was their old lair." Kid nodded.  
"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Super Boy, who hadn't said a word the entire tour, suddenly spoke up.

"The cave's secret location was compromised." Aqua Lad announced. _Compromised is a bad term usually. It means a secret was revealed. _

_So then… every evil villain knows about this place? That isn't good. _

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap?' Super Boy scowled. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"I think the Hall of Justice is pretty." I mumbled to myself.

"It is stupid." Super Boy glanced at me. We glared at each other, about to start an argument, which wouldn't have been good, before Megan spoke up.

"If Villains know of the cave, we must be on constant alert!' she tapped her finger against he chin. Reaching out, Robin took her hand into his.

"The Bad guy know we know they know about cave, so they'd never think to look here." He announced.

_…Uh…_

"I'm confused." I admitted, lifting my hand.

Stepping forward, Kid removed Robin's hand from Megan's. "What he means is… we're hiding in plain sight."

"Ah." Megan nodded. "That's... much clearer." She scratched the top of her head, not looking too confident.

"I think they mean that Bad guys would never think we would use this place because they already know where it is. It is like if you know someone likes to hide in a bush for hide and seek. You check there and find them. So they know that you realize where their favorite hiding spot is, so they don't hide there anymore. However, if you wait a few turns, you stop looking in the bush because you think that the hider will never hide there anymore because you know that is their favorite spot. This gives the hider an opportunity to hide in the bush though, because they know you'll never look there, because it is too obvious."

"Oh!" Megan nodded in understandement.  
"That was… quite an explanation Arinna." Aqua Lad chuckled.  
"It made no sense." Super Boy folded his arms.  
"That is because you've never played Hide and Seek before." I folded my arms.

"What? You've never played that game before?' Kid gasped.  
"Of course not. It is a game for babies." Super Boy huffed.  
"It is not!' I disagreed. "It is a game that uses skill, speed, and good tracking abilities."

"I conquer. A game of Hide and Seek between Super Heroes is very entertaining." Robin chuckled.

"And annoying. I stink at that game." Kid sighed.

"That is because you do not know where to look." Aqua Lad patted his back.

Chuckling, we all paused when Super Boy lifted his head. "I smell smoke." He announced solemnly.

_Smoke. Why would there be- OH NO!_

Gasping, Megan and me looked at each other. "The cookies!' we shrieked in terror, booking it for the Kitchen. Confused, the boys slowly followed. Bursting into the Kitchen, Megan quickly lifted out her hand and used her telekinetic powers to open the Stove and pull out the cookies. Steam billowed out from the oven, filling the room with a nasty burnt smell.

"Aw." I pouted as Megan placed the burn plate of cookies onto the counter. "We cooked them too long."

The boys emerged from the hall to see what we were doing, and stared at the steam and scorched pieces of Cookie. Megan lowered her head.

"I was trying out Granny Jones' recipe from episode 17 of- uh…" she went pale. "Never mind."

_Episode 17? What was that all about? _

_I guess it doesn't matter. I'm still sad about the cookies. I wanted to try them. _

"I beat they would have tasted great." Robin said, trying to sound comforting. Pausing when he heard a loud munching sound, he looked at Kid Flash. "He doesn't seem to mind."  
Looking at Kid, I was shocked to see he was actually eating the burn cookies. _I tired to eat the pie we burnt._

_…Never again. _

Chowing down on the cookies, Kid paused when he realized we were all staring. "What?" he mumbled, his cheeks pudging out from the cookies. "I have a serious metabolism."

"We'll… Make more?' Megan smiled at me, unsure.

"Yeah. This time we wont cook them too long." I promised.

"It was sweet of you two to make any." Aqua Lad smiled kindly.

"Thanks Aqua Lad." Megan smiled back.

"We're off duty." He announced. "Call me Kaldur'ahm." He announced, at long last revealing his name to us. "Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

_That is a cool name. Kaldur'ahm. That just rolls off the tongue, doesn't it? _

"I'm Wally." Kid Flash sighed dreamily. "See, I already trust you both with my secret idea." He leaned against the counter. _Aw, Wally is such a cute name! _

"Unlike Mister Dark glasses over here." He motioned to Robin, who gave him an annoyed look. "Bat man's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name."

"Mine is no secret." Megan announced. "It is M'gann M'orzz." She smiled. "But, you can call me Megan. It is an Earth name, and I'm on Earth name."

"I'm Arinna." I lifted my hand. "But you all already know that." I lowered my hand. "I don't really have a last name, and I learned my first name actually sounds exactly like the word arena." I paused. "I wonder what an arena looks like."

"It is a giant building." Robin answered building. "There are a lot of them around. We'll take you to one some day."

"Oh! Sweet!' I clapped. From the corner of my eye, I could see Super Boy turning to leave the room. Right as he was about to leave though, he flinched and whipped around to face Megan. She was smiling at him for some reason.

**"**_Don't worry Super Boy. We'll find you an Earth name too."_

_Was that Megan just now? Was she talking to Super Boy? _

"Get out of my head!" Super Boy screamed angrily. I jumped at the sudden outburst, unsure of what just happened. _Megan must have spoken into her mind. She said she would stop doing that. _

_I guess it is just a habit she has to learn how to break. Habits are hard to break I hear. _

_"What's wrong?" _Megan's voice suddenly echoed in my head. It must have been doing the same for the boys too because they suddenly flinched. "_Everyone on Mar's communicates telepathically."_

_"_Megan. I told you. People don't do that here." I said. _Her telepathy seemed to be hurting the others. I guess forcing your way into someone's mind is painful. _

_I don't notice is though. It doesn't hurt me for some reason. Dubbilex said it doesn't for some reason… which is weird. _

_It is also weird that I can always hear the telepathic communications going on around me, even if my brain isn't connected to the conversation. _

_"But you said you didn't read each other's mind. I'm not reading them, I'm just communicating with you. Like a conversation." _Megan looked at me, confused.

"Same thing." I threw my hands up.

"_But-"_

"M'gann. Stop." Kaldur suddenly said. Flinching, Megan stepped back. "Things are different on Earth." Kaldur said in a softer tone. "Your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy."

_Yeah._

"Besides, Cadmus' creepy little physic G-Nomes left a bad taste in his brain." Wally motioned to Super Boy.

"I didn't mean to-" Megan opened her mouth.

"Just. Stay. Out." Super Boy growled dangerously before storming out of the room. Watching him go, the room fell quiet. _So much for the Happy mood. _

Lowering her gaze, looking ashamed, Megan struggled for a second, unsure of what to say. "…Hello Megan." She said, slapping her forehead. "I know what we can do!" She suddenly flied out of the room.

_I'll do anything to avoid this awkwardness. Here we go!_

Shrugging, the boys followed after her. I slowly trailed behind, and paused when Megan re-entered the room and glanced towards the couch Super Boy had moved to. "Super Boy?" she asked softly. "Please?"

"Don't talk to me." He snapped.

Flinching, she looked at her feet. Glancing over his shoulder, Super Boy narrowed his eyes. Thinking if over for a few seconds, he sighed and got to his feet. Beaming when she realized he was coming, she quickly flew after the others. I followed with Super Boy.

"…You okay?" I asked quietly. _I hope he isn't too upset. I know Cadmus wasn't a good time for him. Cause although their mind games didn't effect me, it effected him. _

"You don't talk to me either." He suddenly grumbled. I flinched, stepped back from him. _That was extremely rude. I was just worried about him. _

_…I know how it feels. I mean… we were trapped in Cadmus together after all. I might not have been affected by their mind control, but that doesn't mean they didn't do their own fair share to my brain.  
_

_...Did I mention I CAN'T remember anything? Maybe once or twice?_

Narrowing my eyes, I pushed past him. "You're not the only person who has brain issues because of Cadmus you know." I huffed. I heard his foot steps stop for a second behind me, but kept walking.

_Jerk. Jerkjerkjerkjerkjerkjerk- elevator. _

I shuffled into the elevator with the others when it arrived, making sure to stand on the other side from where Super Boy was. Squishing against Robin, I folded my arms. Glancing at me, he raised his eyebrow.

"…Something wrong?" he questioned.

"Not really." I looked away. He didn't ask anything else, but I could tell from his gaze that he wanted to.

_I blame Super Boy. He has been in such a terrible mood since we arrived here at Mount Justice. Back at Cadmus he smiled at me from time to time, so I thought… I mean, I was at least hoping we could be friends. I felt closet to him after all. Like me he had gone through everything I had. We had escaped together. _

_…Was I really the only one who thought we could be friends? That we could rely on one another to get through this weird life we've been thrown into?_

_I guess so. _

I paused from my inner gripping when the elevator door opened. We arrived at the hanger doors where Megan's strange little pod thing was sitting. "It is my Martian Bio Ship!' she announced.

Confused, we glanced at each other before following here. Moving towards the Pod, I tilted my head at it. _This was a ship? _

_Aww, it is so cute! I love it!_

_"_Cute." Wally said awkwardly. "Not arrow dynamic, but cute."

"It's at rest silly." Megan giggled as if Wally should have known that. "I'll wake it." With a flick of her hand, the ship began to change. It grew in size, and two large wings sprouted out from it. _Whoa! It just went from cute to epically cool! I love it even more now! It looked like one of the ships you see from Star Wars or something!_

_…What in the world is Star Wars?! _

_I don't know, but I want to see it for some reason. I think it is a movie. _

With another flick, the ship turned around. The door behind it morphed into stairs, and Megan motioned for us to step inside. Moving towards it, Megan paused to look over her shoulder. "Well, are you coming?" she asked.

"YEAH!" I cheered, running after her and into the ship. Still dumbfounded, the boys slowly shuffled after us. Moving inside, I was stunned at the ship interior. It was beautiful!

Moving forward, a few chairs suddenly appeared from the ground. Gawking at them, I giggled like a hyped up school girl who was watching her favorite TV show. "This is so cool!"

Megan smiled. "Strap in for launch." She instructed. Smirking, we rushed for a few chairs. I was about to sit towards the front when I saw Super Boy sit down. Glancing at me, he blinked. I narrowed my eyes a bit, shimmied backwards, and plopped down in the seat next to Kid Flash. Kaldur then moved to sit between us.

_There is no way I am sitting next to him. I'm still mad. _

I didn't have much time to think though before the seat belt suddenly wrapped around me, strapping me to the chair. _That was so cool! I didn't even have to do it myself! Haha! Sweet!_

"Cool." Wally gave me a thumbs up.

"Definitely." I nodded.

Smiling at us, two circular orbs, which must have been the controls, appeared towards Megan's hands. "Red Tornado." She called up. "Please open the bay doors."

"He can hear you from in here?" I looked around confused.

"Yeah." Megan nodded.  
"…Hi Red Tornado! When I get back, I need you to explain to me what dustsceawung means!" I called. I swear I thought I heard another sigh before the Bay doors opened.

"Where in the world did you hear that word?" Wally questioned, his eyes wide.

"I don't know. I suddenly just thought it up." I shrugged.

"Then how are you sure it is a word?"

"…I dunno." I shrugged again.

With another laugh, Megan pushed forward on the orbs, shooting out of the lair right as the Bay doors opened. Yelping in shock, not expecting the suddenly lift off, I gripped my chair tightly. "J-Just a warning! I have no idea how well my stomach handles transportation!" I screamed as we burst into the sky, twirling slightly.

"Just think of it like a roller coaster!" Robin called to me.

_Okay… wait…_

_"_I don't know what that it." I called back. Robin blinked, opening his mouth to explain, but deciding other wise.

"I'll show you later!" he turned to look out the window. I did the same, almost feeling ready to puke when I realized how far off the ground we were.

_Yet… at the same time, it was really pretty. The ocean was so blue, and the people looked so tiny from up here. It was breath taking. _

"This is incredible." Robin said after a few minutes of sight seeing.

With a dreamy sigh, Wally nodded. "She sure is."

_…Is he talking about Megan? Oh! He totally is! That is so cute!_

"I-I mean, the ship." Wally stammered when Megan looked at him. "Which, like all ships, is a _she." _

_Why are all ships a she? Why can't it be a he? Oh well. If I ever get a ship though, it is going to be a He. _

_"_Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth." Robin snorted.

"Dude!' Wally yelled at him.

Megan and me both laugh. "Hey Megan!" I turned my seat around to face her. "Does this ship have a name?"

"A name?" Megan inquired. "Um… no. I never really ever thought of naming her." She admitted.

"You should totally give her a name!" I grinned, half paying attention to what was going on to my left. _Kaldur was apparently talking to Super Boy… not that I cared. Super boy can do whatever he wants._

Looking back at Megan, I could see that she was staring at Super Boy too. Lowering her head, she sighed. Seeing this, Robin leaned in a bit.

'He'll come around." He said quietly.

"He doesn't seem to like me much." Megan glanced at him.

"He doesn't like anyone." I folded my arms.

"You guys remember he has _super hearing _right?" Wally added, looking back and forth from us to Super boy.

_Oh yeah, he does, doesn't he?_

"…Idiot. Idiot." I cupped my hands around my mouth, quietly calling the name towards him. I knew he could hear me, I could see him narrowing his eyes. "Jerk Super Boy. Jerky jerk jerk. You're a piece of Jerky."

The others looked at me, confused. "Wait… Are… are you two fighting?" Wally asked, bewildered.

"No." I said simply.

"Uh, I think you are." Robin corrected.

"They actually do this all time." Megan announced.

"They are?" the two asked.

"Yeah." She nodded. "They are always arguing and picking on each other."

"…This time is different." I turned my chair away. Confused, they stared at my back. _This isn't about whether we agree on something or not. This is about Super Boy being a grump about everything. Like the whole world is against him or something… which it isn't. I'm going through the same stuff as him but I'm not shutting everyone out. I know it is hard for him, really, I do. But there comes a point when it becomes ridiculous. _

Deciding it was best not to stay on the topic anymore, Robin opened his mouth. "Hey, how about showing us some shape shifting?"

Perking up, Megan got up from her seat.

_…Shape shifting?_

I slowly turned my seat to glance at Megan. Standing before us, her cloths began to change. Actually, her whole body was. When the transformation was done, a female version of Robin was standing in front of us.

_Holy cow! How did she do that?! That was so cool! _

"Robin. You're so cute as a girl!' I squealed. Robin cleared his throat a bit, scratching the back of his neck. With a chuckle, Megan twirled around. In mid twirl, she morphed into a female version of Wally.

"Wally! You're cute too!" I giggled.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally asked in a far off voice.

"Uh…" my excitement dimmed down a bit by his question. "I think so. Some people might think of it as egotistical."

"Oh! I can do this one too!' Megan twirled again, suddenly changing into me. Eyes practically popping out of my skull I jumped to my feet. Approaching Megan, I scanned her over. _She looked just like me from head to toe! That was cool!_

"…This is so cool!' I giggled, circling her. "Can you sound like me too?"

"Can you sound like me too?" Megan mimicked my voice.

"Ah!" I jumped up and down.

"Ah!' she copied me. Pausing, I began to play Patty cake with her. The boys watched, clearly amused. "Pat-a-cake, pat-a-cake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can; Pat it, roll it and mark it with a "B". Put it in the oven for baby and me. Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can; Roll it up, roll it up; And throw it in a pan! Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man. Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man. Bake me a cake as fast as you can; Roll it up, roll it up; Put it in a pan; And toss it in the oven as fast as you can!"

When we were done, the both of us began to laugh. Changing back into her normal form, Megan titled her head. "I didn't know you knew the Patty cake song Arinna."

"Red Tornado taught it to me." I smiled.

Everyone went quite. "…Red Tornado?" Robin asked quietly.

"Did he show it to you?" Wally asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.  
"Wait-" he covered his mouth to stop a laugh from coming out. "Red Tornado, the man without emotions, was singing patty cake with you?"

"Yes."

Robin and Kid burst into laughter. "C-Can- ahahaha- y-you ask him to do it when we are in the room?!"

"Sure." I nodded, confused on what was so funny. When their laughter died down, Robin whipped a tear from his eyes.

Snorting a bit, he clapped. "Impressive shape shifting by the way M'gann." He nodded.

"And cute." Wally quietly added in.

"But, you know you aren't exactly going to fool anyone with those, besides Arinna one of course." Robin continued.

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." She explained as we all moved back to our seats.

"And your cloths?' Kaldur asked, noticing how her cloths changed with her appearance. _Oh yeah! How did they do that?_

"They are organic like the ship. They respond to my mental commands." She explained. _Organic cloths? That is strange yet cool. I wonder if they can breath like we do?_

_"_As long as they are the only ones." Super Boy grumbled, turning back around to look outside the ship.

"You just had to ruin the mood." I mumbled under my breath. I could feel him glance at me, but I didn't meet his eyes. _I'm just saying it how it is._

When M'gann lowered her head, Wally quickly spoke up. "Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Man Hunter can do?" he asked.

"Density shifting?" she asked. "No. It is a very advanced technique."

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall." Robin announced with a cackle. "When Wally does it, bloody nose."

"Oh." I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Dude!' Wally yelled a second time, not wanting to be embarrassed more than he already was. Smiling, Megan placed her hands back on the controls.

"Here is something I can do." She announced. Suddenly, the whole ship began to blend in with the sky, as if it wasn't even there in the first place. "Camouflage mode."

"Oh cool." I squished my face against the glass. "That would definitely come in handy if you went all ninja on people."

_…I wonder what a Ninja is?_

**_Red Tornado to Ms. Martian_**

Suddenly, Red Tornado's voice filled the ship. Megan's smile slowly fell as Red Tornado spoke.

**And emergency has been triggered at the Happy Harbor Power Plant. I suggest you investigate. Covertly. I'm sending coordinates. **

"Received." Megan nodded. "Adjusting course."

"Tornado is keeping us busy again." Robin huffed.

"Well, this is kind of like… a mission." I grew pale. I hope there wasn't any fighting involved. I would just be dead weight if there was.

_Come on karma! I've been good so far! Make it so we don't have to go fight something! Come on!_

**_Ending Author's Note: _I'm so glad the team is starting to, sort of, get along. We just need Artemis and everything will feel complete :D Also! I want to thank you all for the watches/favs/reviews! There are so many more people joining to read this story! Thank you so much!**

**For all of you who might want to know, **dustsceawung **means: **_"Contemplation of dust"_

**Review Replies: **

**Jacque' la Kitsune: **You've got to love spinning gears :D It is what makes the world go round!

** 16: **I love Game of thrones. I mean, there are some scenes I'm "Holy cow 0.0" but the overall story is amazing. It is sad though that everyone basically dies. :( I've watched the season and read all the books :D

**Orihime-san: **Chemistry huh? It seems everyone is trying to pair Arinna up with every guy in this story XD haha. Though a lot of people, like you, definitely seem to be leaning towards Kaldur and Arinna. I think it would be cute, but I'm not sure how it would work since he is in love with another person. Though she dies :(, which is really sad. And since you've reviewed basically every chapter, I shall answer you question! Yes, Project V is Vader :D

**StoriesUnleashed: **It is alright to say it. Most people who have read my other stories already know too XD And what do you mean another comic series? But I'll definitely look into that fanfic you suggested.

**HardyGal: **Project V just MIGHT be what you think it is, yeah XD I can just picture Arinna setting off a little Firework as they revealed to Super Man he has a clone XD I've actually gotten a few requests on what to name Arinna for a super hero name. Two people have suggested "Ultra-girl" :) She is totally going to go to high school with Megan and Super Boy. It is gonna happen XD

**WheezingWeasley: **Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! You are so sweet!

**Star: **Haha. A lot of people have asked for Arinna to be with many different people. I honestly have no idea who to ship her with. Some say Robin, other's say Connor, even more say Kaldur. It is an endless amount of shipping for Arinna XD

**CatGirlFireFlare:**

**Witchcat2012: **Hmm, never played the game. Is it good?

**Gibina11748: **I don't know if I should or not. A lot of people want different people to pair up with Arinna. I just have no clue. I kind of want to pair her up with someone… I just don't know who -_-

**Beastboy101: **Connor? Hmm, I don't know. I kind of ship him with M'gann. I don't know. I'm still working it out. Thank you for the review though! :D

**Leofan221: **AWWWW! THANK YOU! You are so sweet! I'm glad you like them!


	6. Belonging to the Team

**_ATTENTION: THE NEW COVER FOR THIS STORY WAS DONE BY THE AMAZING BLACKHOODED001! THANK YOU SO MUCH! All credit goes to Blackhooded001! Who is amazing and wonderful and just a great person! :D :D :D :D :D_**

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Young Justice or the Justice League characters/plots. I only own my character Arinna! 

**Authors Note: Uh… Hey everyone! Long time no see. I know I've been gone a while. I'm sorry. I forgot to tell everyone about this last chapter. The reason I was gone all this time is in my ending Author's Note. **

**SUMMARY OF LAST CHAPTER AS TOLD BY ARINNA: **I'm freaking out people! So, the day started out normal. I woke up, hanged out with M'gann, and then the others came to visit. We were all chilling out, and then Super Boy suddenly got mad at M'gann for reading his mind. I get that, I do.

But then that jerk went and snapped at me and now we are fighting.

That aside though, M'gann helped me give Robin and the others a tour of the base. They really seemed to like it, though they are all pretty down on how we don't have any new missions. Not that I mind.

Besides that, we all went around on M'gann's Bio Ship! It was super cool!

But… now we are heading towards a Power plant to stop some emergency. Kind of worried.

I'll do my best though!

**Chapter begin**

_Okay. Just stay calm Arinna. _

_It is just an emergency fire… or whatever. Nothing big. You can do this. _

_We all know you have no control of your abilities and have not even begun training with Black Canary yet. You're a complete rookie from head to toe, but it is okay. You have everyone with you. They will watch your back. _

_If something bad happens I'll just get out of the way and hide or something. I'll let the Heroes do their thing and be there for moral support and/or actual support if I randomly get a burst of wacky powers like last time. _

_And who knows? There might not even be anyone to fight. It might just be that the reactor or something is just going crazy at the power plant. _

_Oh wait… Reactors going crazy at Power Plants aren't good either. I'm sure Robin could figure something out though. He is crazy smart! His crazy smartness can defuse the crazy reactors! _

_Cause… crazy can beat crazy. _

_…Or something. _

"What sort of emergency do you suppose it is?" Megan inquired as we closed in on the Power Plant.

"Well it is a power plant. A lot of things could go wrong at a place like that." Wally commented.

"I hope no one is hurt." I whispered softly as I looked out the window. Scanning the building, I tilted my head at it. _Power plants supply power… right? Yeah, Red Tornado mentioned them before. Power Plants are large buildings that help supply energy to cities. They are very important. _

_So, if it were an enemy, why would someone be attacking it? Unless they purposively want to affect the energy going towards the City, which still doesn't explain anything. Why would they want to do that?_

_Or is it just a fire or something? Everything seems fine to me. There is no one running out screaming for his or her lives. Or maybe the power plant isn't active today? Then what is the emergency? _

_"_We should find out what caused the alert." Megan concluded. We all looked around, unable to spot anything around the Power Plant that seemed overly dangerous.

_False alarm maybe? I hope so. _

Suddenly Super Boy spoke up, "…I think I know the cause." his eyes widened as he looked over to his right. Following his gaze, I gasped at the sight of a ragging tornado spinning towards us. _What in the world?! Where did THAT come from?! _

_How did we miss that coming down?!_

Unable to react fast enough, we all screamed as the Bio-Ship was suddenly sucked up into the Tornado. As soon as we were sucked up, I slammed back into my seat. Gripping tightly to my chair, I yelped as we were flung from side to side.

"Hold… on!" Megan grunted as she struggled to regain control of the ship. The ship began to rotate from the fast winds. Spinning faster and faster, I could feel my stomach turning with it.

_It was like those teacup rides but you suddenly add a rocket to speed it up. _

_…Teacup rides?_

I didn't get to question what that was for long before the Bio-ship lurched forward. All of us followed, yelling in pain and shock.

"Ugh-" I covered my mouth at the feeling of needing to throw up. "Megan! Can't you- stop this?!" I called to her. _I really wanted to get off of this crazy ride. _

Narrowing her eyes, which glowed green for a split second, she pressed down on the control orbs. They glowed brighter, and the whole ship began to turn the opposite way of the tornado.

Fighting with the Tornado for a few extra seconds, we all cheered when Megan did a sudden turn, and we flew straight out of the Tornado. _Oh my gosh thank goodness. _

"Good flying Megan!" I called to her.

She beamed at me. "Thanks Arinna." Moving the Bio-ship towards the parking lot, she landed it. "Okay." She jumped to her feet. _Yes, lets get out of this thing!_

_Oh wait… I don't really want to go outside if there is a Tornado going on, but everyone else is going so…_

We all followed her towards the back of the ship and towards the bay doors.

Jumping out of the Bio-ship, we all landed in a large circle. Lifting our heads, we looked up towards the Power Plant. From the building, several people suddenly began to pile out.

_Oh, there are the screaming people. _

"Robin?" Aqua Lad said next to me. "Are Tornado's common to New England?"

_I don't think so. _

There was a sudden silence. Frowning, Aqua Lad turned his head. "Robin?"

However, Robin was gone. I particularly remember him doing this when we were in Cadmus too. It was cool, a little creepy, and not to mention, very rude.

Around us, Robin's cackling voice filled the air. _Does he do that every time he disappears? _

_"_But… he was just here?" Megan said, obviously confused. Windows began to burst from within the building, as if something were attacking them.

"Andddd, now he is in there." Wally sighed with a shake of his head. Kaldur mimicked him, folding his arms.

"Now what?" I asked. Looking at me, Kaldur frowned.

"If there is an enemy in there, I ask that you stand back Arinna." He spoke. "Though you may wish to help-"

"It is okay Kaldur, I understand." I said quickly. "I would just get in the way. I'm… not overly confident that I could handle any enemy at this point either." I rubbed the back of my head nervously. Looking a little surprised that I so easily admitted my own fault, Kaldur nodded.

"Then stay back." Super Boy pushed passed me. Frowning at him, I folded my arms. _I already know that… stupid Super Boy. _

Slowly following after him, we moved into the building. Inside was a complete mess, like a hurricane hit in here! Which, oddly enough, is probably what happened. Running down the steps, we had looked up just in time to see Robin thrown against the floor. Rushing towards him, we looked to see if he was okay.

Kneeling next to him, Super Boy did a quick glance over Robin before glaring up at the strange being that attacked him. "Who is your new friend?" he growled.

"Didn't catch his name but he plays kind of rough." Robin grumbled seconds before Super Boy charged. It was some sort of Robot looking thing. It was red, kind of like Red Tornado, except it had black lines running down it. He also had a shredded looking scarf wrapped around his neck, as well as strange blue tubes running up and down his body.

"My apologies." The Robot man spoke up. "You may address me as _Mister Twister."_

_Hah! That kind of rhymed. Though, that sounds like the sort of name I would give a ride or something. _

Lifting his arms, Tornados appeared from Mister Twister's arms. Narrowing his eyes at us, he sent the two Tornados speeding towards us. _Oh jeez!_

Unable to dodge, Super Boy pushed through the Tornado. Unable to fight the winds, he screamed as he was sucked up into one and thrown into the wall behind us.

_Oh! That has got to hurt. I hope he is okay- I mean uh… I-I don't care what happens to that idiot. He should have known better not to just go charging at the enemy. _

_…He did hit his head though. I wonder if- Oh, never mind. He is getting up. He is fine. Just walk it off Super Boy. Walk it off. _

Looking back at the group, we all locked gazes. Kaldur and Wally both nodded to M'gann, who nodded back. _They were ready to go. _

_…Go team! I hate being a cheerleader in the background, but I can't exactly do anything else at this point, so go go team!_

Lowering his goggles over his face, Wally winked back at me. "Don't you worry Arinna. You just sit back and enjoy the show. We'll have this finished in a few." He smirked, looking rather confident that it would be that hard to take down Mister Twister.

"Uh…Okay." I nodded, hoping he was right.

Nodding again, the team, minus Super Boy, charged forward. Wally, being the quickest, came in contact with the enemy first. He had attempted to kick Mister Twister back, but his kick had no affect, and he was thrown out of the building.

_…Not feeling confident anymore about this Wally. Oh but I really hope he didn't get hurt from that landing though. He basically just skidded several dozen feet only to roll and land in some bushes. It looked and sounded painful. _

After Wally's attack, both Kaldur and Megan both charged the robot. Before they could even get close, they were both hit back by Mister Twister's abilities. _Only a couple tries and already the team was down!_

_T-This Mister Twister was strong. _

Narrowing his eyes, Robin turned to Mister Twister. "Stay behind me Arinna." He commanded, extending out his arm. _Don't have to tell me twice. _

Facing Mister Twister, Robin slowly began to lift up his arm into his jacket. Reaching inside, he pulled out one of his throwing explosives.

_He kept those in his jackets?! What else did he have in there?_

_"_I was prepared to be challenged by a Super Hero." Mister Twister sighed, sounding disappointed. "I was not however expecting children."

Robin's grip tightened around his throwing explosive… thingie. With a growl, he chucked it at Mister Twister. "We're not children!" he yelled.

_The correct term, is Teenager. There are large differences between teenagers and children. Though, I might actually be a child. I wonder if I am one of those really mature looking kids? Or am I a really young looking adult? Perhaps I actually am a teenager though? I kind of feel like I am around the ages of 13 to 16. I'm not sure though. I'll ask the others what age I look like later. _

_Back to the battle though. _

As soon as the explosives got within range, tornados surrounded Mister Twister, enveloping the explosion. When it cleared, he looked down the second explosive Robin threw at his chest. Lifting his hand, he simply flicked the device away, causing it to explode towards the corner of the room. "Objectively you are." It commented dryly. "Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here, quite… _disturbing." _

_Wha- hey! What is with that tone? We are not disturbing! What is so disturbing about us being here anyway? It honestly doesn't make sense. There is trouble, so we come to help and stop whatever is going on. That sounds pretty uh… uh… what is the word for it? _

"Well, we'd hate to see you disturbed." Robin called. "Lets see if you are more _turbed_ once we kick your can!" as he spoke, the others began to rise once again, ready for round 2.

_Turbed! That is a perfect word! If I ever make myself a personal dictionary, I am so totally adding that word to it. _

Lifting her hands in the air, Megan pointed towards the large device hovering over Mister Twister's head. Yanking her arms back, the tube suddenly burst open, and hot steam began to pour out. Momentarily blinded, Mister Twister didn't see Super Boy leaping towards him. However, it was able to clear just enough for him to see Super Boy's decent.

Lifting his hand, Mister Twister calmly fired another tornado at Super Boy, stopping him only feet from hitting him. Levitating in the air a bit from the strong winds, Super Boy was tossed back, ramming straight into Megan. _Ouch. _

Behind them, Kaldur and Robin charged. They just had to get close enough to attack and then- Mister Twister slammed the two into each other, knocking the air right out of them. Hitting the ground, the two groaned and rolled onto their backs.

"Robin! Aqua Lad!" I yelled to them. Running to them, I kneeled next to them both, placing my hand on their shoulders. "Guys?" I shook them, hoping to wake them up.

"Indeed. That was quite, _turbing." _Mister Twister scoffed. Lifting his head, he looked to me. "And what of you child?"

"I… I'm not a child. "I muttered quietly. "…I think." _Ahhhh! What do I do? What do I do?!_

"Do you intend to challenge me as your friends did?" he looked ready to blast me.

Rising to me feet, I held my ground, unsure on whether or not Mister Twister had any intention to attack my friends more than he already had. We stared at each other for a few seconds, before Mister Twister lifted his hand. _Ah! Jerk! _

Realizing what he was doing, I dove to the right, just in time to dodge and upcoming raging wind. I rolled a few feet before popping back up.

_For a girl who has been in a pod for so long, I have great reflexes. You would think my bones would be weak or something since I haven't used them in forever… but their not. It is strange. _

_Not that I am complaining or nothing. _

Throwing another tornado at me, I squeaked and ran for the large door leading outside. As soon as I was pass the door, I threw myself to the left, barely avoiding the shattering glass as the Tornado pushed through.

_Freaking out! Freaking out! What would Robin do in a situation like this?!_

_Well, you know, I'm sure he would use his secret stash of bombs and stuff he always has with him, but I don't exactly have those. I guess I'm out of luck… great. _

"Come now. You friends at least put up a little bit of a fight. Can you not do the same?" Mister Twister chuckled, clearly amused at how panicked I seemed. _No not really! I don't have a utility belt like Robin or powers like the others! _

Flying calmly behind me, I whipped around, slowly backing away from him. Unsure of what to do, I looked around for anything I could use for a weapon. "S-Stay back." I tried to sound confident, but my voice ended up cracking. Holding up my hand, I tried to bring forth this mysterious power I used the day we fought Blockbuster. _An invisible force sounds lovely at this point. _

_Or perhaps a shield. Either would be great. _

"HEY!" a voice suddenly yelled. From the trees, Wally came bursting out. Rolling when he got close to us, he moved in front of me. "Arinna, are you okay?" he asked over his shoulder. _Wally to the rescue! Thank you! I love you Wally, you're the best!_

_…Well, you know, I don't mean THAT sort of love. Just so no one gets confused or gets the wrong idea. When I say 'love' I mean friendship love. Or brotherly love. Not love love. _

"…Fine." I nodded, scratching my head. "Thanks."

Giving me a weak smile, he morphed it into a glare when he turned back to Mister Twister. Running towards him, he rolled at the last second so that he was facing Mister Twister's back. Turning away from me, Mister Twister looked at Wally. "What did you do with the rest of my team?!" he growled.

"Embarrassed them largely." The robot answered simply throwing out his arm. Wally yelled in surprised when a Tornado suddenly appeared in front of him, and he was sucked up into it.

"Kid!" I yelled as he was thrown back towards the building. He would have hit it if the Tornado hadn't suddenly disappeared and he was left floating in the air.

_What the- I don't remember Wally saying he could fly. _

Curled up around himself, Wally lifted his head, obviously confused as well on why he hadn't slammed into the building. It wasn't till M'gann stepped forward, holding her arm out that he realized she had saved him from hitting the building.

"I've got you Wally." Megan smiled at him. Looking relieved, Wally landed on the ground to stare at them.

"Whoa." Hu murmured. "Thanks."

"I would have thought you would all learn your limitations by now." Mister Twister sighed. He suddenly glanced at me. _Aww, jeez. _

"Arinna! Get out of there!" Super Boy screamed as the others ran to get towards were we were.

Jumping at his sudden demand, I stumbled back. From over his shoulder, MT, I have now nicknamed Mister Twister flicked his hand at me. Instantly, a large tornado came barreling towards me.

_Are you serious? Why are you aiming at the girl who hasn't even attacked you yet? Not to mention, the girl with no skills or super powers! Why?! Ya jerky jerk!_

"Arinna!" I faintly heard my team call before I was sucked in. Throwing my hands up, I shut my eyes tightly, prepared to be tossed around like a sack of Arinna potatoes.

_…_

_…Like a sack of Arinna potatoes…._

_…_

_…Hmm?_

When nothing happened, I slowly lifted my head. It was the weirdest thing ever. I was in the Tornado; there was no doubt about that. However, I wasn't being tossed back and forth within it. I was kind of just standing directly in the middle of it, looking up towards it. It was like the Tornado decided to spin around me instead of pulling me into it.

Utterly confused, and unsure of what was going on, I looked around wildly.

_What the heck? _

But then I noticed something.

I had my hands rolled up into fists and had them lifted directly up to my face. Looking at my hands, I was about to lower them, but hesitated. _I had subconsciously lifted my hands when that Tornado struck at me. So then-_

Looking forward, I narrowed my eyes. I could faintly see something through the winds. _Yup, it was definitely there. A white circle was surrounding me, blocking me from Mister Twisters Tornado. _

_It was my shield. My beautiful shield that I would kiss if I weren't so worried it would break with me still within the twister. _

_I love you shield! I don't know how I am doing this, or how I normally get you to show up, but so far, you've done a great job coming in when I really need you. Thank you very much!_

Above me, the twister began to die down, and vanished. As soon as it was gone, I could see my team. They must have thought I was thrown in some direction, because they were utterly shocked to find me still standing there without a single scratch on me.

"Uh…" I lowered my hands, causing my practically invisible shield to vanish. _I wonder if they could see it? Or did they just think I some how dodged the whole tornado all together?  
_"Arinna? How-" Megan looked utterly lost and confused. _I need to tell her about my confusion club. She can be my first member. _

"Well, that was certainly unexpected." Mister Twister spoke up, sounding a little surprised his Tornado seemed to have no affect on me. Blinking a few times, I slowly shuffled towards the team a bit, before I burst out into a run.

"Arinna-" Aqua Lad placed a hand on my shoulder as soon as I was close enough. "Are you… unharmed?" he asked, bewildered looking me up and down.

"Yeah." Wally circled me, scanning for any sign of injury.

"I'm okay." I nodded. "My… my shield." I lifted up my hands.

"You activated it again? Sweet!" Wally cheered.  
"Shield?" Megan looked lost.

"I'll explain later." I whispered. Another hand was placed on my shoulder. Expecting it to be Robin or Wally, I was shocked to find it was actually Super Boy. Staring at him, I titled my head. "…What?"

He narrowed his eyes a bit, his grip tightening. "Nothing." He gripped. "Just… don't do that again. We told you to stay back." He turned his gaze back to Mister Twister.

I puffed my cheeks out angrily at him. _Seriously? You couldn't do a 'hey, you okay?' or something like that?_

_…Though he did keep his hand on my shoulder. I wonder if he was worried. Who knows. _

"It seems you children have your own tricks up your sleeve." Mister Twister said, catching all of our attention.

"What do you want?!" Aqua Lad demanded, officially ticked off.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mister Twister cackled. _No, no it isn't. "_I'm waiting for a real Hero." He began to rise in the air, hovering over us. _It was kind of annoying. He was looking down at us like we were weaker than him. Though I mean… I kind of am, but the others aren't! _

"They are real heroes!" I yelled. _How dare he say that! My team are definitely heroes. They saved Super Boy and me after all and defeated an evil Block Buster Monster. That is definitely Hero like work. _

"Obviously, they are not!" Mister Twister yelled back at me.

Narrowing his eyes, Aqua Lad snapped his attention to Megan. "Read his mind." He commanded. "Find a weakness."

Shocked, Megan took a small step back. "I-I thought I wasn't suppose to do that." She stammered, not wanting to anger anyone. _Though it is true we said not to read anyone's mind without permission. _

_"_It is okay with the bad guys!" Robin snapped.

Looking a little unsure, Megan lifted two fingers up to her temple and closed her eyes. Taking a few seconds, she sighed. "Nothing." She growled. "I'm getting nothing."

_She can't read his mind? Well, he is a Robot I guess. He doesn't-_

_"_Hello Megan!" Megan popped herself on the head, which she always did when she just realized something that should be obvious. "Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise!"

"Huh?" I frowned. _What does she mean?_

"He's inorganic." She explained. "An android. How many _red_ Androids do you know that can generate Tornados?" Looking back and forth from Megan to the Robot, the boy's eyes began to widen in realization.

_Oh… really? How did Red Tornado change his body like that? I guess he had to look the part and he is a robot. He doesn't have to stay in one form like us humans do. _

_"_Red Tornado sent us here." Aqua Lad began to agree.

"After saying we would be _tested soon enough." _Robin added. "This is his test! Something to keep us busy!" he sounded so angry. _Was it really that bad that Red Tornado was testing them? I mean, they would have to do something like this eventually. I don't really see the harm if this is a test. _

_Then again though, I'm probably the only one of the team who doesn't want to head off on missions within the next few weeks. I want to work on my powers before we go off on a dangerous mission. _

_The team though, they are ready. They want some action, and they have wanted it for a while. So I guess I can't blame them for being angry that the Justice League is still holding them back. _

"Speedy called it." Wally lowered his head. "We're a joke." He spat. _There is that Speedy guy again. Who is here? I guess he is a friend/sidekick like they are. I dunno. _

Furious, Aqua Lad slammed his fist against his palm. I jumped a bit at the action. I had never seen Aqua Lad look so mad. Turning to Mister Twister, everyone slowly began to move towards him.

"This game… So over." Wally growled, following Aqua Lad's lead. Staying back, knowing this was something the boys wanted to handle, I looked at M'gann. She frowned, not looking as mad as everyone else. I guess since this is her first time to Earth, she doesn't have as strong as an urge as the others to get this team rolling.

Calmly walking towards Mister Twister, Robin lifted his hand. "We know who you are and what you want!" he yelled.

"So lets end this." Aqua Lad extended out his arm.

"Consider it ended." Mister Twister growled dangerously. Lifting his hands, tornados and dark clouds began to appear. They moved the sky above us, surrounding us in a circle of doom.

Feeling my courage depleting, I shrunk a bit behind Megan. "Ugh…" I slowly reached out to grip Megan's sleeve. Surprised, she looked at me. "S-Sorry." I mumbled.

"It is alright. It is just Red Tornado." She assured me.

I looked back up at the clouds wearily. _Something wasn't right here. All signs point to it being Red Tornado… but something doesn't add up. "_…Are you sure?" I whispered.

In front of me, Kaldur lifted his hand. "An impressive show! But we will not indulge you! We will not engage!" he declared.

"Megan-" I felt panic whelming up inside me for un-known reasons. "Seriously- are you sure?"  
"Of course-" she paused when lightning struck above us. Shocked, the Team's eyes widened.

"Uh… can Red Tornado do that?' Wally asked wearily.

_Oh… Oh my god. _

_This wasn't Red Tornado! _

Above, Mister Twister must have heard us. "You think I'm Red Tornado?" it scoffed. "Ironic." Right as he finished, lighting struck against the ground, causing the whole thing to blow up in a large explosion. My arms moving on their own, they lifted themselves up to cover my face seconds before the explosion hit us.

With a scream, we were all hit back. Landing a few meters away, I opened my eyes. I didn't feel soar or injured, so I assumed I was okay.

Sitting up, I looked up. _Yup, there it was again. My trusty shield._

I looked down at my hands, realizing they were once again rolled into fists and extended outward.

_…I wonder if this is the pose I have to take to activate my shield?_

"W-Wha-?" Megan lifted her head, looking drowsy. Since she was standing right next to me, the shield must have surrounded her as well. _Good shield. Good sheildy!_

Confused on how she didn't seem to be injured, she looked to me. Her eyes widened when she realized there was a large, slightly white shield surrounding us.

Blinking I grinned sheepishly. "Uh…" I shrugged. "It happens sometimes." I explained, looking over her shoulder to see the Kaldur, Robin, and Wally had all landed to our left. They must have got caught up in the blast!

We they okay?

I'm sure Super Boy was able to handle the blast but…

_Where is he anyway?_

Looking forward, I got my answer when I saw Super Boy lunging like a wild beast towards Mister Twister. The explosion must not have done anything to him.

As soon as he was close, Mister Twister struck at him again, hitting him to the ground. With a scream of pain, he slide into us.

_Oh jeez, that definitely sounded painful. Is he okay? _

Realizing I was basically the only one actually still conscious, minus Megan who could barely move, I forced myself to sit on my knees. Unsure of what to do, I figured the best thing to do was to keep this shield going until everyone was able to get back up and fight.

_Alright shield, lets do this!_

Holding my hands up, I bit my lower lip. By my command, the shield expanded a bit, surrounding my whole team just seconds before Mister Twister came flying above us.

Looking up at Mister Twister, I gulped as he got closer. Looming over the shield, he titled his head at it. "Do you truly think this will stop me?" he brought his hand down, another burst of lightning impacting against the shield.

There was a bright light, and I could feel the immense powers on my fingertips, but the shield did not falter. Mister Twister seemed intrigued by this, and struck at the shield a few more times.

"What a powerful gift you seem to posses." He commented dryly. "Not matter- I will break through it." He struck at it several more times. I could feel my hands shaking as the minutes passed. _I wasn't afraid of him breaking it. I had a feeling my shield was not so easily broken. I was afraid though that it would suddenly disappear if I moved even an inch. _

_I wasn't completely sure how to control my abilities yet, and if my shield suddenly gave out now… my friend's lives could be in danger. _Pausing from his attacks, Mister Twister stared at me.

"Intriguing girl." He murmured. Suddenly, he backed up, sounded surprised. It was as if he suddenly couldn't see us anymore. "Hiding, are we children?" he spat.

_What?_

Utterly confused, I titled my head.

"Fine then." He grumbled. "I wont deny you children have power."

Next to me, Wally began to groan. Quickly reaching out, Megan covered his mouth.

_Oh! Was she doing this?_

"But playing hide and seek with you will not help me complete my objective. So stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show no mercy." He rolled his hand into a fist. With that, he turned and flew away from the Power Plant and towards the city.

_The city? We have to warn the people!_

_We… we have to…_

My hands were trembling. _I was scared. Oh jeez… I was really freaking out there for a second. And not because of being attacked. _

_Just a second ago, all of my friends lives depended on me. If I hadn't kept up my shield… if it had faltered even slightly, we all would have died. That was a lot of pressure. _

_Too much pressure._

Slowly lifting their heads, the guys looked around. "What happened?" Wally asked groggily.  
"I placed the Bio ship between us." Megan answered. _Oh… that is how he couldn't see us. The Bio ship was in Camo mode and was between us. _

_….O-Okay. _

I could feel M'gann slowly crawling near us. "Arinna… he's gone now." She said softly, looking up to my shield, which was still surrounding us. I wanted to lower my hands… but I just couldn't.

Slowly reaching out, Megan took my hands into hers and lowered them. As my hands lowered, the shield disappeared, and we were all left sitting there.

"Arinna. That was amazing." M'gann forced a smile as she held my hands close. "How did you do that?"

"…I don't know." I answered honestly. "I just… did."  
"Well it saved our butts." Wally mumbled, sending me a small smile. Suddenly behind us, Super Boy slammed his fist into a near by rock. Screaming in rage, he whipped around to us.

"And that is suppose to make it right?" he growled, moving towards M'gann and me. "You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red tornado." He accused.

"Hey-" I frowned at him, not liking his attitude. "She didn't know."

Snapping his gaze to me, Super Boy's breathed in and our heavily, as if he was struggling to hold him self back from attacking me as well.

"She didn't do it on purpose." Aqua Lad said quickly, hoping to stop all arguments and calm us down.  
"It was a rookie mistake." Robin added. "We shouldn't have listened." _Wha- hey! Don't blame this on M'gann! You all agreed with her! Any one of us could have thought it was Red Tornado. _

_"…_You are pretty inexperienced." Wally sighed in agreement, sounding a little hesitant. Megan stared up at them, her eyes widening with regret and horror that it was her fault all of this occurred.

"It wasn't her fault though." I rose to my feet. "You guys agreed with it. It all seemed so obvious that it was Red Tornado. I mean… why would… there be another robot like him?" I looked in the direction the Twister flew off towards.

"Though it is puzzling, we still should have known better." Aqua Lad sighed.

"Yeah, and we don't mean to blame her Arinna." Robin pointed out. "But we are Heroes. We can't make mistakes like this. Too many lives are put at risk."

"Including our own." Aqua lad nodded. He lifted his gaze towards me. "It seems at this moment though we do in fact owe you our lives as well." He was referring to my shield. It was a little embarrassing, but I wasn't in the mood for any type of praise.

"We didn't need saving." Super Boy scoffed behind them.

"Well you weren't exactly conscious to do anything about it either." I felt myself say before I could stop myself. He snapped his attention to me, his eyes narrowing with rage. I glared right back at him.

"You want to start something Arinna?" he growled.

"No, but I'll gladly end it." I folded my arms.

_I was backing down from him anymore. That Mister Twister guy was more of a threat than Super Boy ever could be. Super Boy was mainly just screaming and attitude. _

_…Though I can't deny he has super strength too. _

Wally looked wearily between us. "Okay so…" he stepped between us. "Back to the evil Twister monster? WE have to stop him." He paused, looking at M'gann and me. He seemed hesitant suddenly. "You two should hit the showers. We'll take it from here." Wally added.

"What?" I frowned. "Why?"

"You'll just… you can't really fight at the moment Arinna. And we can't make anymore false accusations. You two have done enough." Wally struggled to explain. _They didn't need us messing things up or getting put in harms way is basically what he was trying to say. _

_I know I said I would be fine with not getting involved in criminals and fights a little while ago, but I also didn't want to back down from one when I did get into one. I couldn't just let Twister go on a rampage! I had to stop him too! I didn't want to just head home. _

Trudging past us, Super Boy glared at M'gann and me.

"Stay out of our way." He commanded. Running forward, he leapt into the air, bounding in the direction the Twister flew of towards. Watching him go, M'gann lowered her gaze. She quietly watched Robin and Kid Flash speed of as well before speaking up. "I… was just trying to be part of the team." She sniffed.

"To be honest-" Kaldur rubbed the back of his head, unsure of how to comfort her. "I'm not really sure we even have a team." With that, he turned and left, leaving both M'gann and me behind. When he was gone, I placed my hand on Megan's back.

"Hey…" I tried to sound comforting. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know."  
"If I hadn't opened my big mouth though-"

"Any of us could have assumed it was Red Tornado. It seems so obvious that it was him. I mean, come on, a red robot that can make Tornado's? Anyone would find that oddly ironic." I tried to say with a smile. "I know I did."

Lifting her head, M'gann nodded slowly. "…Thanks Arinna."  
I smiled, helping her to her feet. "Come on." With that the two of us reluctantly climbed onto the Bio Ship.

_This stinks. I hate this! I wanted to help! I think I'm finally starting to get a hang of my shield! That isn't exactly going to defeat Twister, but I could at least protect my friends from his Tornados, right?_

_That was at least something… even if it wasn't much. _

Moving into our seats, M'gann and me got ready to head back. Slowly extending her hands out, M'gann started the ship with a sigh. "Return to base." She whispered.

The Bio ship responded to her command, and took off.

"Sorry you had to protect us back there Arinna." She suddenly said. "It must have been hard."  
"Oh uh…" I straightened. "No, not really. It just kind of… happened."

"Is a shield your only ability?" Megan titled her head curiously.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. I know I can do something else… but I'm just not sure what that _something else _is." I said honestly.

Tilting her head, unsure of how to respond, Megan nodded. "Oh. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Hopefully." I glanced out the window towards the city. _I hoped the guys would be alright. They could barely fight of Twister with all of us there. Now they are short a super power Martian and… uh… me._

As we speed back towards the Mountain, Megan quickly pulled up her communications. Calling Red Tornado, she frowned when his face appeared on the screen. "Yes?" Tornado inquired.

"Red Tornado, that emergency from the Power Plant." Megan began. "There was a Robot there attacking it. His name was Mister Twister."

"He was crazy strong!" I stuck my head towards the camera so he could see me.

Megan nodded. "He had the same ability to generate tornados like you can." She announced. "He was an android too!"

"Yeah… and he was a jerk." I huffed quietly.

"The team really needs your help." Megan pleaded with a sigh.

"If I intervened, it would not be to help." Red Tornado said simply. "Still, it is an odd coincidence that this Twister shares my elemental abilities, and my immunity to telepathy." For some reason, he left the conversation at that, as if we should have realized something with his words.

Thinking over his words, Megan lifted her gaze. "…Hello Megan!" she slapped her forehead again, a smile growing on her faze.

"Uh? What? What?" I frowned, titling my head. I squeaked when the whole Bio Ship suddenly did a quick U-turn. "W-What are you doing M'gann?" I stammered.

"We're heading back to the guys!" she grinned.

"What?!" my eyes doubled in size. "Why?"  
"I have a plan!" she cackled.

"What sort of plan!? I don't like that look in your eyes!" I wailed at the crazed glint she head in her eyes. It was as if her plan involved something bad that I didn't want to know about.

"Don't worry Arinna, it will be okay." She grinned. "But I'll need your help."

"My help?" I gawked at her.

She nodded. "Do you think you could use your shield around other people?"

"…" I looked down at my hands. "I don't know." I said honestly. "I've never tried it."

"Well, I need you to try it now before we get there. I need you to use your shield in my plan." She sounded pretty confident that I would be able to do it.

I wasn't really feeling the same vibe.

"Wha-"

"Practice." She commanded, turning the Bio ship to start heading down to the ground.

"Ah! O-Okay." Standing up, I rolled my hands into fists. Taking the stance I took before, I watched my shield appear around me. _Okay, okay good. So I do have to take this pose to activate it. Awesome! _

_But… I don't know how to activate it around another person. _

_"Listen to me." _Megan's voice suddenly echoed in my head. _"All of you."_

_"What di me tell you!?"_ an angry Super Boy screamed in my head.

_Ugh, not something I want to hear right now. _

_"I know!" _M'gann yelled back. "_And I know I messed up. But now I am very clear on what we need to do. Please. Trust me. Arinna and I have a plan."_

_Actually, M'gann has the plan. I actually don't know what we are even doing._

_"Lets me explain. Arinna, I need you as back up against Twister's tornados. You need to use you shield around me. We need to make him think they have no affect on me."_

I looked at M'gann, very confused. "Uh… okay. Why?" I asked.

_"Twister wants a Super Hero right? Well then, how about we give him one?" _she smirked at me. "_Wally, can you spin fast enough to make what looks like a Tornado?"_

_"Uh… Yeah?" _he said through our mental connection.

"_Perfect." _With that, she explained the rest of the plan. She would morph into Red Tornado and pretend to be him while engaging Twister. While she was distracting him, using Wally as her Tornado, and me as her protection, the others would move out of sight to come back in later for a sneak attack.

It sounded like a pretty solid plan… I just wasn't sure I could keep up my part of it.

Sadly I didn't have much time to panic over it, because we landed within seconds of coming up with the plan. While I stayed behind, hiding behind the bushes, M'gann transformed into Red Tornado and flew off to fight Twister.

_Alright Arinna. Come on! COME ON! Everyone is relying on you! You can do this!  
Prove you belong here. Prove that you can protect your friends and that you are apart of this team!_

Peeking my head out from the bushes, I watched quietly as RedTornado/M'gann landed in front of the boys.

"_Hit the showers boy." _She said as she landed. "_I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly, you cannot."_

"But we've got a plan now." Robin argued, perfectly in character.

"_The subject is not up for debate." _

Without a word, trying their best to look disappointed and angry, the boys stalked off, leaving M'gann to face Twister alone. _They were such good actors! Bravo! _

A few seconds later, Robin came speeding around the bush, ducking down with me. "You ready?" he looked at me.

"No." I said honestly, rolling my hands into fists.

"You can do this." He sounded just as confident as M'gann. _Why can't I share their confidence? _

Gulping, I nodded slowly, keeping my eyes locked with M'gann. _Okay Shieldy, I need you here. M'gann needs you too. Come on, please!_

"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up." Mister Twister called to the fake Red Tornado/ M'gann.

"_I'm here now_." Throwing her hand up, knocking up a bit of dust, I smiled when Wally suddenly appeared, making a Tornado. He was moving so fast, no one could have guessed it was really him making the fake tornado.

Flying back, Mister Twister dodged the Wally Tornado, making his own to hit it back. Throwing her hands back before Wally could get completely hit by the other tornado, she yanked him back, making it seem like she was just controlling the Tornado's direction.

Growling, Mister Twister made a second tornado and threw it at M'gann.

"Show time Arinna." Robin warned.

Jumping a bit, I extended out my hands. Groaning when the shield appeared around Robin and me, I shook my wrists. "Not me! M'gann." I scolded my own abilities. _I don't want to protect myself! I want to protect my friends! _

Smacking myself in the forehead with one hand, I extended the other out in anger. Which I learned now was a really good thing to do because seconds before the Tornado hit M'gann, an almost invisible shield appeared around her, making it seem like she truly was Red Tornado, and that Tornado's had no affect against her.

"You did it Arinna!" Robin cheered. _Oh my gosh! I did!_

Lowering my hand when the tornado disappeared, I clapped happily! "I did it!" I gasped, looking at Robin. Grinning at each other, we high fived. _HAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHOO! _

_O-Okay, so… so… two hands makes a shield around me, one hands makes a shield around others. Okay, that is simple enough. I can remember that. _

Back to the battle, M'gann, sounding almost relieved that her identity hadn't been revealed, made a second Wally Tornado, sending several chunks of rock flying at Mister Twister. "_We are even matched Twister_." She announced.

"No Tornado, we are not." Twister punched the ground, causing a stream of air to fly up from the ground, blocking the rubble. Once it was all gone, he counter attacked by firing electricity at M'gann.

Knowing I would most likely be need soon, I extended out my hand. It was a good thing too, because the electricity Mister Twister was firing ended up hitting a car, causing it to explode. M'gann wasn't fast enough to get away from the explosion, and got caught up in the flames.

She would have burned herself if my shield hadn't been there to take the damage. Twister didn't know that though. So before he could get a good look, M'gann morphed herself to look like her _robotic body _was being electrocuted. Hitting the ground, M'gann laid limp, acting as if she had been knocked out.

Flying towards her, Twister landed above her. Extending out his hand, small plug looking things came out of his fingers and connected to M'gann/ Red Tornado's head. "Remain still android. The reprogramming wont take long."

_Reprogramming. Does that mean… Twister had intended from the very beginning to fight against Red Tornado. He wasn't just after a random Hero? Strange. _

Knowing it wouldn't take long for Twister to realize she wasn't an android, M'gann turned her head, grabbing the plugs. "Longer than you might think." She smirked, morphing her head back into her original form.

Shocked, Twister took a step back. "No!" he gasped. _Hah! Pay back time!_

Before he could escape, M'gann shot out her head, sending the android flying into the Wally Tornado. Spinning him around a few times, Wally sent him towards flying over M'gann and towards Super Boy.

"Hah!" Wally cackled as he slowed down enough to reveal that he had been the Tornado the entire time. "Take that!"

Jumping to our feet, Robin and me dashed out of the bushes and towards the battlefield. Mister Twister had no chance against us, especially once Super Boy got a hold of him.

I think that was honestly one of the big problems in defeating this guy. Super Boy was easily punching threw the metal exterior. It was just that with those Tornados's of his, we weren't able to get close enough to actually hit him.

Well… now we can of course.

Punching Mister Twister a few more times, punching straight threw the metal, Super boy growled. With one final blow, he punched Twister into the harbor, where Aqua Lad was waiting for him. Using a metal sword, and his electrical powers, Aqua Lad electrocuted Twister, completely frying his circuitry and tossing him out of the water.

When he hit the surface, M'gann lifted him up into the air, giving him no chance to retaliate and ripping his arms completely off.

"Oh." I flinched, only to flinch again when Robin tossed a few explosives at Twister. In seconds the exploded, and Twister hit the ground with a large bang.

_No mercy for the team, that was for sure. _

When the job was done, the rest of us moved towards Twister, who struggled just to sit up. On his knees, armless, the torso of the android opened up, and a man in a green suit fell out.

_Oh! So there was a guy controlling Twister? Strange. _

"F-Foul." The man stammered pleadingly. "I-I call foul."

_Well okay, I guess if he surrenders than- AHHHHHH OH MY GOD! M'GANN!  
_Suddenly, out of nowhere, M'gann lifted up a large boulder and smashed it down against the man, killing him instantly.

"M'GANN NO!" Aqua Lad screamed, but it was too late. The job was done.

Completely shocked and horrified, we all turned to M'gann in horror. She just stood there, as if killing a person was nothing to her.

Narrowing his eyes, Robin stormed towards M'gann. "I don't know how things are done on Mars, but here on Earth, we don't execute our hostages!" he screamed at her face.

Blinking at him, she smirked. "You said you trust me." With a flick of her wrist, the boulder was lifted and the man below was revealed. It turned out; he wasn't a man at all. He was a robot just like Mister Twister. "That's why I couldn't read his mind."

"A robot?" I gawked.

"No way." Wally looked just as shocked.  
_So that guy was a Robot… controlling another Robot. I don't know whether to call that smart or weird. _

Slowly moving towards the remaining pieces of the robot, Wally reached down to pick up one of the robot's eyes. "Cool. Souvenir."

"Ew." I frowned at him.  
"What?" he questioned, placing the eye in his pocket.

Behind me, Aqua Lad placed a hand on M'gann's shoulder. "We should have had more faith in you." He apologized. "Both of you." He looked to me.

Looking back and forth from Kaldur and each other, both M'gann and me smiled.

"Yeah." Wally agreed. "You two _rocked _this mission." He chuckled. "Get it? Rocked." He motioned to the rock M'gann used to crush the robot.

Frowning, Robin rolled his eyes. "Ignore him." He sighed. "We're all just turbed you two are on the team."

"Thanks." M'gann grinned. "Me too."

"And Arinna, you seem to be figuring out your powers nicely." Robin smirked at me.  
"Yeah." I nodded, glancing down at my hands. "Though… I'm not completely sure I've figured them all out."

"You will." Kaldur assured me. "For now though, we should return to report to Red Tornado. Who ever this Mister Twister was, he seemed to be after Red Tornado."  
"Why though?" Super Boy questioned.

No one knew how to answer him, so brought M'gann Bio Ship around, moved the remains of the Robot on board and returned to the Mountain. When we got there, we placed the robot on the examination table and brought Red Tornado in to check it out.

If anyone knew what this thing could be, it was bound to be him.

"It was clearly created to sabotage and/or destroy you." Aqua Lad said solemnly.

"Agreed." Red Tornado spoke up.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'gann inquired.

"No, this was your battle." Red Tornado corrected her. "I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me."

We all paused to look at him. "B-But if you're in danger-" M'gann began to say.

"Consider this matter closed." With that, he turned to leave.

"Bat Man, Aqua Man and Flash, they would have jumped right in to fix things." Wally mumbled.

"Guess if we're gonna have a baby sitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin said back.

I frowned at him. "He isn't heartless. He is very nice." I argued.  
"Nice?" Wally and Robin gave me an incredulous look.

"Yeah. He's taught me a lot of things." I nodded.  
"That heartless guy?" Robin pointed at Red Tornado, not believing we were talking about the same robot.

"Dude, harsh." Wally whispered.

"And inaccurate." Red Tornado suddenly spoke up, causing the boys to flinch. "I have a heart. Carbon steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."  
Blinking a few times, Robin began to laugh nervously. "Ah right. Sorry." Robin lowered his head. "I'll strive to be… more accurate."

"And more respectful." Aqua Lad added.

I giggled a bit at the two, shacking my head. With the chaos over, and everything settled, every thing seemed to be calming down.

"Speedy was so wrong." Wally grinned as he passed all of us exiting to go do our own stuff.

"This team thing-" Robin glanced at Aqua lad.

"Might just work out." He finished as the three moved down the hall.

Smiling at the three I paused, looking over to M'gann and Super Boy. They were staring at each other, neither knowing what to say. That is until Super Boy broke eye contact and looked at his feet.

Shifting his weight a bit, he slowly lifted his head. "…Sorry." He said softly.

_…AWWW. I knew he was a softy deep down. There is just… y'know, a lot of rage and other stuff surrounding the marshmallow heart of his. _

Smiling M'gann nodded and moved past Super Boy to follow the others. When she was gone, Super Boy suddenly turned to me.

I straightened a bit, unsure of what he wanted. _I wasn't in the mood to pick a fight with him, and if that is what he wanted he could just turn right around and leave!_

Shuffling towards me, Super Boy stuffed his hands in his pockets. "…Hey."

"Hey." I nodded back.

"So…" he sighed. "Sorry."

"Huh?" my eyes widened. _Did he just… apologize? Seriously? He apologized to ME? Really? _

"Don't sound so surprised." He grumbled. "I just… listen, I didn't mean to snap at you. I was just-" he paused.

"Angry." I guessed.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I keep forgetting that I wasn't alone down there in Cadmus. They messed with you too."

I shrugged. "Well uh…I mean..."

_Huh. Strange. I wasn't expecting this from him. Though, it is extremely sweet. _Smiling, I giggled a bit.

"What?" he frowned.

"Nothing." I waved it off. "Thank you for apologizing. I'm sorry I wasn't very nice today either."

_"_Nah, it's cool. It isn't like your insults were very insulting anyway." He smirked at me.

"Wha- hey." I pouted at him. "Excuse me for not being great at it. You're basically the first person I have ever tried to insult." I waved my fingers at him. "I don't get out much."

"Yeah? Neither do I, but I can at least insult someone." We both turned to move out of the hanger bay.

"You can not." I argue, shoving him a bit. With a laugh, he shoved me back.  
"Can to, ya dunderhead."  
"Hey I didn't say you could insult me to prove your point. Insult someone else." I giggled.

"Like who?"

"Insult Mister Twister."  
"That walking can?"  
"See, you are already doing it." I patted his pat.

"So you admit I can insult people better than you?" he asked playfully.

"I never said it was a competition on who could insult better." I shook my head at him. "Nor did I admit that you insult better than I can." I folded my arms. "But hey, I'll give you a deal."

"What's that?" He titled his head.

"You take me out tomorrow to get some more furniture for my room and some cloths, I'll accept your apology and admit you can insult people better than I can." I grinned.

Shocked, Super Boy blinked a bit. "I thought you already forgave me." He huffed.

"I never said I did." I pointed out.

He scoffed, turning his head away. "Going shopping with you doesn't sound very exciting."  
"We can explore the town while we are at it. I just really want to get out of this mountain for a change." I explained.  
"We were outside today."

"Outside without fighting evil villains." I sighed.

"Fair enough." He nodded his head. "Fine. I'll go. But I'm not trying on any weird cloths."

"Why would I make you try on weird cloths?" I frowned.

"You just seem like the type of girl who would do that." Super Boy shrugged.

"I am not!" I huffed. Super Boy snorted a bit. It was one of the closest things to a laugh I had ever heard come out of him. It was nice.

Smiling despite myself, I titled my head up at him. "Hey, can I ask you something?"  
"What?"

"This might sound weird, but how old do I look?" I inquired.

Confused by the question, Super Boy titled his head. "That is dumb to ask. Just go look in a mirror."  
"I have, I can't decide how old I look, and I don't know my actual age so-" I trailed off. Nodding his head, understanding where I was getting at, he looked me over.  
"I dunno, 13 or 14 maybe. I would say around Robin's age." He shrugged.

"Oh, okay." I looked down at myself. "That makes it a little easier for myself."

_I should just go with in between what he thinks I am. I'm 13 and a half! Yeah, lets go with that. _

_Hehe. Today turned out to be a pretty good day. I got scared to death, true, but it all turned out okay. And I think I got a hold on some of my powers too! This is great! _

_I just gotta figure out how I did that force push thing I used against Block Buster and then I'm set. _

_Hopefully that wont be too hard. _

**_Ending Author's Note: _Hey everyone! I'm back! I know you are all wondering where in the world I have been these past few weeks. Well, I'm here to let you all know that I was in Europe till two days ago. **

**I took a few days to rest and catch up to my normal sleeping patterns, but I'm back now! WAHOO! Thank you all for bearing with this long wait. I tried to make this chapter super long as an apology. **

**IMPROTANT QUESTION: Would any of you like to see a filler chapter about Arinna and Super Boy going out of the mountain to explore the town? Just send a review or message on whether or not you would want to see this, or just want me to continue on with the next episode. **

**IT IS GREAT TO BE BACK! :D**

**Gibina11748: **Team Kalrinna huh? Haha, I must admit, that is a pretty clever name. A lot of people seem to prefer Team Kalrinna. Thank you for the review too by the way!

**Momobear9898: **I do too! It is fun to write. They are kind of going to have that 'always bickering siblings relationship'. Yet, as you can see by the end, they know when enough is enough. :) And they know when to apologize to one another.

** 16: **I did have to end on a cliff hanger XD I keep picturing that patty cake scene and I think it is so cute! :D I would love it if someone drew that scene or something XD

**StoriesUnleashed: **Vengeance sounds like a cool evil villain name :D You know, I don't think she knows that word! I'm so gonna mention that in the next chapter XD Oh! I'll have to check that comic out :D And it would be so cute if Arinna had a pet baby turtle! XD

**Optimus Prime's Daughter: **Super Boy and M'gann do separate later on in Season 2, but they get back together by the end of it. As for Wally, I doubt I will be pairing Arinna up with him. I really like the ArtemisXWally pairing. It is so cute! :D As for Robin and Kaldur though… who knows. 0.0 My brain is weird, so who knows what it will decide later on.

**Jacque' la Kitsune: **Isn't it just?! I think that would be the cutest thing!

**Tentenbaby: **Aww thank you! Arinna loves you right back!

**Juicy J: **Oh that is a good idea! I went to a lot of different sites and tried it, but this is the one that mainly came up. _Hyper Hex. _Strange name, but it was fun to try it :D

**Molly Grace 16: **That will be so funny when that happens :D I'll try to make that happen in the next one :D

**Orihime-San: **Oh that is true, Kaldur does get rejected. Hmm… who knows XD Can you not picture red Tornado being a little baby toaster when he was little, cause I can! And it is cute! She will definitely have a cape. As for the rest of her costume, I have no idea. Any suggestions?

**Beastboy101: **Haha, well thank you for all the pairing suggestions. Not sure if I will do all of them, but we'll see. This story is still young, who knows what will happen ^_^

**Leofan221: **Aww, it is my honor. Thank you for sending another review, and thank you so much for liking Arinna! :D

**HardyGal: **Arinna probably will put Robin's words in her own personal dictionary :D It's gonna happen. And he was kind of with Rocket at the end of Season 1, but it didn't really go anywhere in season 2… for many different reasons. XD But this is a Fanfiction, strange things happen in Fanfiction :D

**CatGirlFireFlare: **Yeah, that was a strange word XD Haha. He will, he is just trying to cope with being casted out by Super Man and all that. He'll come around though :D WHAT?! I didn't reply to your reply last chapter?! OH MY GOSH! I am so sorry! I must have went right past it! I'm so sorry! :( I promise never to do that again! I went back and found it. It would be funny if she accidentally picked someone up! IT WOULD INDEED! *sobbing* I'm sorry I didn't see that funny review earlier! Thank you for the review though!

**Star: **I will! I promise!

**Radianceunleashed: **Thank you! And… I honestly have no idea who Arinna will end up with. I really don't. :( A lot of people want Arinna/Kaldur, and a lot also want Arinna/Wally and Arinna/Conner and Arinna/Robin! Everyone wants everything! So I dunno… I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually.


End file.
